RUBINROT
by PheobeGwendolynSheperd
Summary: humanizado.Todo el mundo piensa que viajar en el tiempo es divertido,pero bueno yo no se que decir despues de todo yo no tengo que hacerlo si no mas bien mi perfecta prima kika,toda la familia espera a que de su primer salto.pero ahi un problemita no es ella la portadora del gen si no yo,y ahora tengo que viajar con otro viajero llamado Skipper de Villers y es un completo idiota!.
1. Chapter 1

Hola si todavia no termino eaze una vez pero tengo miedo k alguien me gane con esta idea este fic me inspire por mi libro favorite rubi que es un libro invreible es decir van 4 veces que lo leo y no me canso y el hombre del libro es clavadito a skipper y la chava a marlene asi que por que no? por cierto este fic se lo dedico a atomick27 y team dark rose espero que les guste a todos

Xxx

Ella callo en el suelo de rodillas pues no podia contener las lagrimas ;el habia aterricado al lado de ella con una cajita dorada en los brazos le puso una mano en el hombre derecho pues el mas que nadie sabia que necesitaba descansar todavia ;

-vamos princesa ahi que ir nos de aqui antes de nos atrapen –dijo el hombre de ojos azules zafiro y pelo negro

-pudimos abela traido con nosotros ;pudimos abenos quedado ahi en londres con ella bajo nombres falsos y … - no pudo mas pues seguia zollozando – no es justo – fue lo unico que dijo

El se arrodillo para estar a su altura

-esa era la unica manera de ayudarla y mantenerla a salvo por mientras becky – dijo el hombre

-pero rico si tan solo … recuerda que solo sera hasta los dieciseis años estara a salvo – dijo triste

-lo se ,pero recuerda que solo asi podremos detener los planes de ese bastardo – bajo la Mirada al cronografo – o mas bien retener ;piensalo asi no le lavaran el cerebro –

Intent hacerlo un chiste ;pero con la situacion y el humor de becky no salio muy bien ;el envolvio el cronografo .

-ademas ,piensalo el Segundo cronografo tal vez no funcione y asi quedari bloqueado – dijo

Si,eso estaria muy bien .pero ,si no sucede asi ,nosotros somos los unicos que podremos deterlo y enterponer en sus planes – volvio a llorar

-exactamente pore so ehemos hecho lo correcto –repuso el levantandose y sacudiendose los jeans - !y ahora ven! Esta hierba esta empapada y tu aun tienes que cuidarte .

Dejo que tirara de ella y la besara .

-¿que hacemos ahora rico?¿buscar un escondite para el cronografo ?-

Indecisa ,miro al otro lado del Puente que separaba hyde park de Kensington gardens.

antes saquearemos los depoditos de los vigilantes y nos llenaremos de dinero .luego podemos toamar el tren de miercoles ,el titanic zarpa de alli para su viaje inaugural-

-¿es esta tu idea de cuidarse- dijo ella riendo –no importa estoy contigo.

El se alegro tanto de verla sonreir de nuevo que inmediatamente volvio a besarla.

-De hecho estaba pensando…Ya sabes que los capirtanes de barco autorizan para celebar bodas en alta mar. ¿verdad ,princesa?

-¿quieres casarte conmigo?¿en el titanic ?¿estas loco?

-seria muy romantico.

-bueno,hasta que llegue el iceberg – apoyo la cabeza con su pecho y hundio la cara en su chaqueta negra – te amo tanto … - murmur

-¿quieres casarte conmigo?

-Si -respondio la cabeza enterrada en supecho

-¿estas lista para la siguiente Aventura ,princesa?

-estoy lista sit u lo estas –dijo ella ella en voz baja

Xxx

Los viajes incontrolados en el tiempo se anunciaban por regla genral ,unos minutos,o a veces tambien incluso horas o incluso dias antes ,por una sensacion de vertigo en la cabeza ,en el estomago y/o en las potadores del gen han informado tambien de la aparicion de de Dolores de cabeza migrañose .el primero salto en el tiempo –llamado salto de iniciacion- se produce entre los diecieis y los diecisiete años del portador del gen.


	2. Chapter 2

1

La primera vez que note un mareo fue el lunes por la mañana en la cafeteria de la un instante tuve una sencasion en el estomago cono si estuviera en una montaña rusa bajando a toda velocidad desde el punto mas alto .duro solo dos segundos ,pero fue suficiente para que me volcara un plato de pure de papas con salsa sobre el horrible uniforme .

-de todas maneras ,este menjuje sabe como si lo hubiera sido recogido del suelo - me dijo mi amiga Stacey mientras yo me limpiaba como podia el pure (obviamente,todos me miraban)- si quieres puedes embadurnarte la blusa con lo mio.

-no,gracias

Anque raramente la blusa del uniforme de saint lennox tenia el mismo color que el pure de papas ,la mancha llamaba mucho la atencion,de modo que me abroche la chamarra azul para taparla.

-!vaya la puequeña marly ya esta jugando otra vez co n la comida ! – exclamo doris dale –sobre todo, ni se te ocurra sentarte a mi lado babosa apestosa.

-no te preocupes doris ,es lo ultimo que haria

Por desgracia ,mis puequeñas acciones con la comida en la escuela se repetian bastante .hacia solo una semana una gelatin de frutas verde me habia saltatado del molde de aluminio y habia aterrizado dos metros mas alla ,en los espaguetis a la carbonera .la semana pasada se me habia vocado el jogo de cerezas y habia habia salpicado a todos mis compañeros de mesa ,que parecia que hubieran pescado el sarampion .por no hablar de la veces que habia metido la corbata en la sopa.

Aunque anteriormente nunca habia tenido vertigos .

Pense que probablemente eran imaginaciones mias. Lo que ocurria era que desde hacia un tiempo en casa solo se habla de eso aunque no de los mios , si no de los de mi encantadora y perfecta prima kika,que se estaba comiendo a cucharadas su pure de papas sentada junto a doris.

Toda la familia esperaba que kika empezara a sentir dias en que lady arista ,mi abuela,le preguntaba cada diez minutos si notaba algo raro ,y mi tia Glenda ,la madre de kika ,aprovechaba los interbalos para repetir exactamente la misma pregunta.

Y cada vez que kika negabacon la cabeza ,lady arista apretaba los labios y la tia Glenda suspiraba .aunque tambien podia ser al reves.

Los Hermana cupido,mi hermano cabo ,mi tia abuela shelly y yo- poniamos los ojos en blanco .obviamente ,era excitante tener alguien en la familia con el gen de viajar en el tiempo ,pero con los años todo ese asunto habia perdido interes ,y estabamos hasta la coronilla del teatro que se mintaba en torno a kika.

La propia kika acostunbrada ocultar sus sentimientos tras uba misterosa sonrisa de mona lisa. Yo,en su lugar ,tampoco hubiera sabido si debia alegrarme o enojarme por la ausencia de mareo .bueno ,para ser sinceros ,supongo que me habria alegrado .yo era mas bien el genero asustadizo .me gustaba la calma.

-tarde o temprano llegara – decia todos los dias lady arista-y tenemos que estar preparada cuando ocurra.

De hecho ,despues de la comida ,en la clase de historia de mister Antonio ,efectivamente ocurrio .yo me habia levantado con hambre de la mesa .para colmo ,habia encontrado un pelo castaño en el postre – pudin de vainilla- y no habia poder decider si era mio o de los ayudantes de cocina.

Fuera como fuse ,aquello me habia echo perder el apetito.

En clase de mister Antonio nos devolvio los examines de historia de la ultima semana.

-veo que se habian preparado bien para el examen ,especialmente kika,una sobresaliente.

Kika se aparto uno de susu resplandecientes mechones pelirrojos y dijo:,Oh…como si el resultado fuera una sorpredsa para ella ,cuando sacaba siempre las mejores calificaciones en todas las materias.

Pero esa vez Stacey y yo tambien podiamos estar dos teniamos un notable alto,a pesar de que nuestras Buena preparacion habia consisitido en mirar la pelicula sobre la reina Isabel con cate blancehett en DVD mientras nos atiborramos de papas fritas y tambien es verdad que habiamos estado siempre atentas en clase ,lo que ,por desgracia no podia decirse delas otras materias.

Ocurria sencillamente que las clases de mister Antonio eran tan interesantes que no te quedaba mas remedio que escuchar .el propio mister Antonio tambien era interesante . la mayoria de ;as chicas estaban enamoradas secetamente de el, o no tan secretamente ,de el igual que nuestra profesora de geo. Misteress counter,que se ponia roja como un tomate cuando mister Antonio se cruzaba con ella .en cualquier caso, todo el mundo except Stacey ,que pensaba que parecia una ardilla de dibujoa animados .

cada vez que me mira con esos ojazos verdes ,me entran ganas de darle unas nueces,decia ,e ,incluso llego al extreme de dejar de llamar a ardillas a las ardillas del parquet para pasa llamarlasmister Antonio. No se por que aquello era,de algun modo ,contagioso ,y al final yo tambien termine llamandolas asi .

Debido a esta comparacion con las ardillas ,Stacey y yo eramos las dos unicast que no estaban enamoradas de el .yo lo intentaba una y otra vez (aunque solo fuera por que todos los chicos eran terriblenente infantiles ),pero no servia de bada :la comparacion con las ardillas se me habia metido en la cabeza ,!y nadie experimenta sentimientos romanticos a una ardilla !

Los chicos de la clase ,en cambio ,no estaban tan entusiasmados con mister Antonio ,sobre todo julien gelderman ,que no podia soportarlo .hay que decir ,antes de que mister Antonio llegara a la escuela ,todas las chicas de nuestra clase habia estado enamoradas de julien ,incluida yo, aunque me cueste reconocerlo .pero en entonces julien era una monada y teniamos 11 años ,mientras que ahora a los dieciseis ,no era mas que un estupido que desde hacia un par de años se encontraba en un estado de cambio de voz permanente .por desgracia ,los gallos y la voz de bajo no le impedian decir estupideces sin parar.

Julien estaba terriblemente indignado por haber reprobado en historia.

-Esto es racist ,mister como minimo un hay derecho a que me pongan notas bajas solo por que soy un chico

Mister Antonio le quito el examen de la mano y la hojeo

-Isabel I era tan espantosamente fea que no logro tener a ningun eso todo el mundo la llamaba "la virgin fea" leyo

Se oyeron unas risitas ahoogadas

-¿que pasa? Es verdad - se defendio julien – con esos ojos de besugo,esos labios apretados y esos pelos de loca …

-isabel se llamaba asi misma la reina virgin- explico mister Antonio a julien – por que – se detuvo en seco -¿no te encuentras bien ,kika?¿te duele la cabeza?

Todos miraban a kika ,que se estaba sujetando la cabeza con las manos.

-no,es solo que …estoy un poco mareada –dijo y me miro – todo me da vueltas

Cogi aire .al parecer ,habia llegado el momento .nuestra abuela estaria encantada .y la tia Glenda aun mas.

-uala, que padre-me susurro Stacey al oido- ¿ahora se volvera transparente?

Aunquue lady arsta se habia encargado de incalcularnos en la cabeza desde chicos que en ningun caso,sin excepcion,debiamos hablar con nadie de las especialidades de nuestra familia ,yo habia decidido por mi cuenta contarle a Stacey por que a las mejores amigas no se le guarda secretos.

Por primera vez en mi vida desde que conici a kika ,parecia que kika no podia valerse por si yi estaba lista y sabia lo que habia que hacer .la tia Glenda no se habia cansado de contarmelo.

-a compañare a kika a casa –dije a mister Antonio ,y me levanter-si le parece bien

Mister antronio seguia con la Mirada fija en kika

-me parece una Buena idea,marlene-rspondio-que te mejores kika.

-gracias-murmuro kika , y se dirigio hacia la puerta con paso vacilante-¿vienes ,marly?

Me apresure a cogerla del brazo .por primera vez mer sentia iportante en precensia de kika .era una sencacion agradable poder ser util para variar

-sobre todo llamame y explicame todo- tuvo tiempo de susurrarme Stacey

En el pasillo,la zozora que habia exprimentado kika ya se habia echo ,me dijo que antes de marcharse queria recoger sus cosas del casillero

La sujete con fuerza de la manga.

-!olvidalo ,kika! Tenemos que ir a casa lo mas pronto possible .lady arista ha dicho...-

-ya se me ha pasado – dijo kika

-¿y que?de todos modos,puede volver en cualquier momento –kika dejo que la arrastrara en la direccion contraria -¿donde demonios esta el gis ? – sin dejar de caminar ,empece a revolver el bolsillo de la chamarra - ah ,aqui esta .y el celular.¿quieres que llame a casa ? ¿tienes miedo ? oh, que preguntas mas tonta ,los iento .es que estoy nerviosa

-tranquila,no pasa tengo miedo-

La mire de reojo para comprobar si decia la su sonrisita de mona lisa,y era imposible descubrir que sentimientos se ocultaba tras ella

-¿quieres que llame a casa ?

-¿y de que serviria ?-replico kika

-solo pensaba…

-es lo mejor que lo de pensar me lo dejes a mi –me espeto kika

Bajamos juntas los escalones de piedra hacia el hueco donde siempre se sentaba james (es mi OCS que le preste a Atomik27) que enseguida se levanto al vernos .pero aparte de mi nadie podia verlos ni oirlo

James era un fantasma .por eso evitaba hablar con el en precencia de otras personas .solo habia hecho una excepcion con Stacey ,que nip or un segundo habia dudado de su existencia .stacey creia todo lo que le decia ,y esa era una de las razones de que fuera mi mejor amiga.

Stacey lamentaba no poder ver ni oir a james aunque me alegraba de que asi fuera ,por que lo primero que james habia dicho despues de habia sido :!Por todos los santos ! !esta pobre muchacha tiene mas pecas que el cielo tiene estrellas ! !si no empieza a usar una locion pronto no encontrara marido nunca!

En cuanto a Stacey ,lo primero que dijo cuando los presente fue :preguntale si tiene algun Tesoro Escondido en la escuela

Por desgracia james no habia enterrado ningun Tesoro y estaba bastante ofendido porque Stacey le creeyera capaz de hacer algo asi .tambien se ofendia cuando hacia que no lo veia .de hecho,james se ofendia con bastante facilidad.

-¿es transparente?-habia preguntado Stacey cuando se habian visto por primera vez -¿o se ve en blanco y negro ?

No,en realidad ,james tenia un aspect totalmente normal .con excepcion de la ropa ,claro

-¿puedes pasar atraves de el?-

-no lo lo he intentado nuna

-¿y por que no lo intentas ahora?-habia propuesto Stacey

Pero james no estaba dispuesto a permitir que pasar a traves de el

-¿que significa eso de fantasma un servidor ,james august peregrine pimblebotton,heredero del decimocuarto conde de hardsdale , no va a permitir que nadie lo ofenda y menos unas niñas-

Como muchos fantasmas sencillamente ,no queria reconocer que ya no era persona .

-no es muy cortes po paete de una dama no saludar a un caballero de Buena pocision ,miss marlene- protesto entonces de nuevo,molesto porque no le habia puesto atencion

-perdon tenemos prisa-dije

-si puedo derles util en algo ,naturalmente me tienen a su dispocision –replico acomodandose bien los puños de su encaje

-no,muchas gracias solo tenemos que llegar a casa lo mas rapido possible -!no se en que podia sernos util ,james,sin i siquiera era capaz de abrir una puerrta!- kika no se encuentra bien

-oh , no sabe como lo siento –dijo james,que tenia debilidad por kika ,a la que ,prefiere mas que a la pecosa sin modalescomo llamaba a Stacey ,encontravba extraordinariamente encantadora y gentil tambien ese dia solo algunos cumplidos galantes hacia kika :-transmitale ,por favor ,mis mejores deseos y digale que esta tan encantadora como siempre .un poco palida,pero hechizadora como un elfo-

-se lo comunicara-

Deja de hablar con tu amigo imaginario –dijo kika –so segues asi terminaras en el manicomio-

Muy bien,pues no se lo comunicare ya era bastante presumoda sin necesidad de eso

James no es imaginario , es invisible !hay una gran diferencia entre las dos cosas!

-si tu lo dices…-replico kika

Ella y la tia Glenda opinaban que solo me inventaba a james y a tros fantasmas para que me pongan atencion .me arrepiento de haberles contado sobre de puequeña me habia resultado sencillamente imposible de gargolas que cobraban vida y me hablaban sin parar .las gargolas eran muy divertidas ,pero tambien habia otras muy siniestras ,y sombras realmente siniestras que me danban miedo .pasaron años antes de que me diera cuenta de que no podian hacerte nada solo te daban miedo .

Obvio no hablo de james el es muy inofensivo.

-stacey piensa que tal vez fuera mejor que james muriera que cargar con ese nombre nombre de pimblebottom,nunca hubiera encontrado una mujer con la que casarse – explice ,no sin antes asegurme de que james no nos escuchara –quiero decir que ¿quien va a querese llamarse voluntariamente colugrajiento ?

Kika puso los ojos en blanco.

-de todas maneras no tiene mal aspect-continue-y,ademas,segun el,esta podrido de dinero .aunque siempre se pone un pañuelo perfumado en la nariz y no se ve muy varonil

-que lastima que nadie aparte de ti nadie pueda verlo –señalo kika

La verdad es que que yo opino lo mismo

-y que estupido de tu parte que hables de tus rarezas fuera de casa – añadio

Era una indirecta de kika para herirme y lo consiguio.

-!yo no soy rara!

-!claro que lo eres !

-¿y lo dice la que tiene el gen?

-yo noy soltandolo por ahi –repuso kik-en cambio ,tu eres como la tia abuela shelly LA LOCUELA ,que habla de sus visions hasta con el lechero

-eres cruel

-y tu ,una ingénue

Discutiendo ,pasamos por el vestibulo ,pasamos ante la diminuta cabina de cristal del conserje y salimos al patio de la escuela .hacia viento y parecia que iba a llover en cualquier momento ,me arrepento de no haber sacado mi chamarra del casillero

-siento haberte comparado con la tia abuela shelly- se disculpo cortada kika –supongo que estoy un poco nerviosa

Aquellas palabras me dejaron no se didculpa NUNCA

-es comprensible-dije rapidamente

Queria decirle que apreciaba susu disculpas ,por que yo en su lugar hubiera dicho lo mismo

-ademas me gusta la tia shelly- añadi

Lo cual es la tia abuela shelly era un poco charlatan y repetia las cosas una y otra vez y era preferable al secretismo y ademas a todos nos daba dulces de limon .

Claro que ha kika no le daba dulces de limon (jajajaja)

Cruzamos la calle y seguimos a buen paso por la cera

-no me mires de reojo- me advirtio kika –cuando desaparezca ,y ate daras cuenta.

-eso no puedes saberlo kika,¿no te intriga saber donde aterrisaras ?quiero decir ,cuando aterrizaras

-claro-repuso kika

-espero que no sea en medio del gran incendio de 1664

-el gran incendio de londres ocurrio en 1666-me corrigio kika cuesta tanto recordarlo .ademas ,en es epoc en esta parte de la ciudad no se habia construido gran cosa;ergo ,tampoco se quemo nada

¿he dicho tambien que kika tambien era conocida como la aguafiestas y la sabelotodo?

No quiero ser una grosera pero queria borrar esa estupida sonrisa de mona lisa de su rostrosaunque solo unos segundos.

-estos uniformes deben ser inflamables como la yesca-insiste

-cuando llegue el momento ,sabre lo que debo hacer-replico kika sin quitar esa estupida sonrisa de su rostro.

Yo por mi parte me aterra de solo aterrizar en un año de peligro e ignorancia ,es decir una palabra y te quemaban por bruja.

Kika se habia preparado desde la mas tierna infancia sacrifice toda su infancia ,salida con chicos y sabra dios que mas ,inclusa clases de danza ,leguaje y no se que mas por que siempre respondia con unno es de tu incumbencia y tu mente no podria entendrelo.

Mientras subiamos los escalones de la entrada ,casi me sento decepcionada .mi participacion en la historia acababa ahi; apratir de ahi mi abuela se haria cargo del asunto

Tire a kika de la manga.

-!mira! el hombre de negro esta ahi otra vez

-bueno ¿y que?

Kika nisiquiera se molesto en voltear a ver .el hombre estaba sentado al otro lado de la cera ante la entrada numero siempre llevava una capucha negra y un sombrero hasta las orejas negras creia que era un fantasma ,pero todos podian verlo a si que descrate esa idea , cabo tenia 12 años y decia que era un ladron . mi Hermana pequeña cupido penso que se trataba de un mago malvado aun era pequeña asi que creia en hadas y los magos malvados y Stacey y yo opinabamos que era un detective privado .

Pero cada vez que qeriamos verlo desaparecia asi sin mas .

Los adultos hacian como si nada no les pareceria sospechoso el hecho de ser observados dia y noche por un hombre de negro

Y kika igual

-!que demonios les ha hecho ese pobre hombre ! sencillamente se fuma un cigarillo ahi afuera .eso es todo.

-!si claro!

Cada vez creia mas convincente la opinion de cupido y el mago malvado a creer que solo se fumaba unos cuantos cigarillos .por suerte ya estabamos en casa.

-¿al menos segues mareada?-le pregunte mientras esperabamos a que nos abrieran la puerta,por que no teniamos llave

-no me molestes –dijo kika –pasara cuando tenga que pasar

Mister mason nuestro mayordomo ,y la prueba definitivamente de que eramos tan ricos como la reina o Madonna .yo por mi parte ,no sabia exacatamente quien o que es mister mason .para mama era el sirviente de la abuela ,y la propia abuela decia que era un Viejo amigo de la familia .para mis hermanos y para mi era sencillamente el siniestro mayordomo de lady arista

Al vernos ,enarco sus cejas

-hola, mister mason- salude-que tiempo tan horrible ¿no?

-realmente horrible ,si-con su nariz ganchuda y sus ojos cafes- en un dia asie es muy imprudente salir sin abrigode casa

-hummmmm…. Si,supongo que si –repuse

-¿donde esta lady arista?- pregunto kika

Kika nunca era amable con mister mason .tal vez por que de niña al igual que a mis hermanos y a mi nunca habia inspirado respeto .sin embargo ese hombre era tan silencioso cono un gato podia estar en una habitacion y despues en otra ,daba la sencacionde que no se le escapaba ningun detalle .pasara lo que psara el siempre estaba presente .

Mister mason ya estaba en la casa antes de que naciera .asi que dedusco de que tiene la misma I mas edad que lady arista .mi hermano afirmaba que mister mason habia instalado trampas y cosas asi para que no pasaran intrusos en su pasillo .

-mister mason necesita privacidad-decia a menudo lady arista

-claro,claro…-replicaba mama –supongo que viviendo en esta casa TODOS mecesitamos privacidad

Pero lo decia tan bajo que lady arista no la escuchara

-su abuela esta en la sala de musica-informo mister mason a kika

-gracias

Kika nos dejo plantados en en la entrado y corrio escaleras arriba .la sala de musica estaba en el primer piso ,y nadie sabia por que se llamaba asi ,ni siquiera habia un piano .

La sala era la habitacion favorite de lady arista y de la tia abuela shelly ,y el aire olia a perfume de violetas y al humode los cigarillos de lady arista .

Antes de que mister mason cerrara la puerta ,tuve tiempo de echar un viztazo al otro lado de la alle .el hombre de negro seguia alli ¿eran imaginaciones mias o estaba haciendole señas a alguien con la mano ?¿a mister mason ,quizas , o era a mi a quien saludaba ?

La puerta se cerro y no pense mas en ello por que de repente volvio a aparecer la sencacion de montaña rusa en el estomago .todo se difumino ante mis ojos. Se me doblaron las rodillas y tuve que apoyarme en la pared para no caerme

Un instante despues habia pasado .

Mi Corazon latia sin control .algo me ocurria .teniendo en cuenta de que no estaba en una montaña rusa(haaaaaaa),no era normal que hubiera tenido mareos dos veces en dos horas ,a no ser que…

!Bah! seguramente estaba creciendo realmente rapido . o tenia …hummm… ¿un tumor cerebral? O tal ves era solo hambre .

Si debia sere so .desde el desayuno no habia comido nada ,porque la comida de la escuela habia aterrizado en mi blusa .respire aliviada.

Entonces me di cuenta de que mister mason me observaba con sus ojos cafes.

-!cuidado !-dijo con retraso

Senti que me sonrojaba

-bueno,mevoy ….a hacer la terea – murmure

Mister mason asintio con cara de indiferencia ,pero mientras subia ,pude sentir su mirsda clavada en mis espalda .

Xxx

DE LOS ANELAES DE LOS VIGILANTES

10 de octubre de 1994

Da vuelta de Durham ,donde he visitado a la hija menor de lord Nigel Montrose, lulu shepherd, que da de forma inesperada dio luz a su hija .todos son alegramos del nacimiento de

Marlene Elizabeth Sophie Sheperd

2.460 g , 52 cm.

La madre y la niña se encuentran mas sinceras felicitaciones al gran maestre por el nacimento de su quiento nieto

George,Circulo Interior.

Xxxx

Espero que les halla gustado si tienen preguntas por favor diganme los quiere phoebe


	3. Chapter 3

Ohaiioooo espero que les guste este fic o sea a que me refiero a que espero que les este gustando

2

Stacey se referia a nuestra cas a como como un palacio noble por el enorme numero de habitaciones,pinturas ,artesonados y antiguedades que contenia. Mi amiga imaginaba que dtras de cada pared se abria un pasadizo secreto .cuando aun eramos puequeñas ,en cada una de sus visitas ,partiamos en viaje de exploracion por la casa .el hecho de que estuviera terminadante prohibido husmear hacia que fuera aun mas emocionante .siempre estabamos desarrollando nuevas estrategias cada vez mas sofisticadas para que no nos atraparan ,y con el tiempo que realmente algunos compartimientos secretos ,e incluso una puerta secreta en la escalera ,dtras de la pintutra de un hombre gordo con barba de Mirada feroz ,montado a caballo y con la espada desenvainada .

Segun nos inform la tia shelly ,el hombre de aire feroz era mi tatatatatarabuelo Hugh ,acompañado de su yegua para la caza de del zorro Fat annie .y a pesar de que la puerta que habia detras de la pintura solo conducia ,unos cuantos escalones mas abajo ,a un cuarto de baño , en cierta manera podia decirse que hubieramos encontrado una camara secreta.

-!guau, que suerte tienes de vivir aqui !-exclamaba Stacey siempre .

Yo creia mas bien que la de la suerte era Stacey .ella vivia con su madre ,su padre y un perro llamado bertie en una acogedora casa adosada de north Kensington .alli no habia secretos ,ni sirvientes siniestros ni parientes que te pusieran de nervios.

Antes viviamos en un lugar asi –mama papa ,mis hermanos y yo -,en una casita en California ,pero luego papa murio .en esa epoca ,mi Hermana tenia medio año ,y mama se traslado con nosotros a londres ,probablemente porque se sentia sola .y tambien ,tal vez , por que no le alcanzaba el dinero

Al principio la casa me habia parecido un palacio como a Stacey .pero caundo tienes que compartirla con muchos familiares deja de ser enorme en especial cuandp tiene muchos espacios innecesarios ,por ejemplo el salon de baile de la planta baja que era tan ancha como toda la casa.

El salon de musica hubiera sido precioso para patinar ,pero estaba prohibido,era un espacio precioso ,con sus altas vantanas ,sus techos se estuco y sus arañas ,pero desde que vivia en la casa nunca se habia celebrado un solo baile ,una gran fiesta o cosas parecidas.

En el Segundo piso estaban los aposentos de mister mason ,el despacho de mi abuelo-lord Montrose- y una enorme biblioteca .kika tambien tenia su habitacion en ese piso ,un cuarto situado en un angulo de la casa y con una galleria en saledizo del que a mi prima le gustaba presumir .y su madre ocupaba un salon y un dormitorio con ventanas a la calle.

La tia Glenda se habia separado del padre de kika ,que ahora vivia con una nueva mujer en algun lugar de nueva york .por eso aparte de miser mason ,no habia ningun hombre en la casa , a no ser que se cuente a mi hermano .tampoco los animales de compañia,a pesar de suplicas . A lady arista no le gustaban los animales y la tia Glenda era alegica a todo que tuviera pelaje .

Mama mis hermanos y yo viviamos en el tercer piso ,directamente bajo el tejado ,donde habia muchaa paredes en angulo pero tambien dos puequeños balcones .todos teniamoos uns habitacion propia y kika envidiava nuestro gran baño ,por que el del Segundo piso no tenia ventanas y el nuestro ,tenia dos (jajajajaja).el unico inconveniente era que estaba muy lejos de la cocina ,como bien pude recordar ,para mi desgracia ,cuando ya habia habia llegado arriba . al menos ,deberia haber cogido una manzana . ahora tendre que contentarme con as galletas de mantequilla de las reservas de mama que guardaba en su rmario.

Temia tanto que volvieran los mareos que me comi 11 galletas ,una tra otra .luego me quite los zapatos y el sueter y me deje caer en el sofa de la habitacion de costura.

De algun mos ,el dia estaba trancurriendo de forma extraña mas extraña que de costumbre .

Apenas eran las dos .y no podia llamar a atacey como de costumbre a mas de atra hora para compartir mis problemas com ell .y mis hermanos no llegaban dentro de las cuatro .normalmente me gustaba estar sola en casa .asi podia tomar un baño caliente sin que nadie llamara a la puerta por que tenia que ir urgentemente al trono de los lamentos .y podia poner la musica tan alta y cantar sin que nadie se riera de mi . y podia ver lo que quisiera en la tela sin un famoso cambiale que ya van a empezar los puinguinos de Madagascar

Pero no tenia ganas de hacer nada de eso .nisiquiera queria dormir porque sentia que el sofa era una balsa que se movia de un lado a otro , y tenia miedo de que saliera flotando cuando cerrara los ojos.

Empeze a ordenar las cosas de el salon de costura y claro que no habia nada en el salonde costura que le diera ese nombre .habian pasado solo diez minutos ,y la necesidad de compañia era inevitable.

¿habria kika vuelto a tener mareos ,en la sala de musica ? ¿que debia de pasar su uno saltaba del primer piso de una casa de mayfair del siglo XXI al mayfair de,pongamos el siglo XV ,cuando y luego se precipitaba contra el suelo yse daba un batacazo siete metros mas abajo? ¿sobre un hormiguero quiza? Pobre kika ,aunque tal vez le hayan enseñado a volar en sus clases misteriosas de misterio

Para no estar tan sola decidi visitor a mis familiares en la sala de musica ,aunque coria el riesgo de que me hecharan de la manera mas humillante possible.

Al entrar la tia abuela shelly sentada en su sillon preferido junto a la ventan y a kika de pie junto a la otra con el trasero apoyado en el escritorio luisXIV,aunque estaba estrictamente prohibido rozar cualquier parte del cuerpo su policromada y dorada superficie .(no podia creer que algo tan horrilble fuera tan valioso para lady arista).kika se habia cambiado y,en lugar de su uniforme escolar ,llevaba un vested azul oscuro que parecia una mezcla de camison,albornoz y habito de monja .

-sigo aqui como ves - dijo

-hummmm… que bien –repuse yo intentando no mirar el vestido con cara de horror

-esto es insoportable –se quejo la tia Glenda ,que caminaba arriba y abajo de las dos ventanas

Como kika ,la tia Glenda era alta y degalda y tenia unos resplandecientes rizos tenia los mismos rizos solo que un poco mas oscuros como café ,y tambien la abuela habia tenido rizos rojos .cabo y cupido heredaron los mismos cabellos solo que cabo los tenia mas oscuros de negro . yo era la unica castaña y tenia el cabello liso como mi padre.

Aunque yo tambien habia suspirado por tener el pelo rojo Stacey dijo que me habia convnido por mis ojos avellanas y mi piel crema .stacey me habia convemcido ,ademas de la marca de nacimiento con forma de media luna que tengo en la sien – la tia Glenda lo habia llamado ese extraño platano me daba un aire misterioso y exotico .aunque claro no le llegaba a los talons a mi encantadora y gentil prima kika ,por utilizer las palabras de kika .

-marlene ,angelito ¿quieres un dulce de limon ?-la tia abuela shelly dio una palmadita al taburete que tenia al lado – sientetate y distraeme un poco .glenda me esta poniendo nerviosa pore se venir y bajar de ella

-no ,tienes ni idea de como se siente una madre tia shelly – mascullo Glenda

-no,supongo que no- suspiro mi tia abuela shelly

Shelly era la hermana menor de mi abuelo ,y nunca se habia casado .era una mujer menuda y y rolliza de una Mirada infantil de ojos cafes ,y los cabellos teñidos de rubio plateado

-¿donde esta lady arista?-pregunte mientras cogia un dulce de limon

-esta telefoneando al lado –contesto la tia abuela shelly - , pero lo hace tan bajo que no puedo escuchar ni pio .para colmo esta era la ultima caja de dulces ¿no irias en un salto a saldfridges por otra?

-claro –dije yo

Kika cambio el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a la otra ,y la tia Glenda se vovio inmediatamente a ella

-¿kika?

-nada –dijo kika

La tia Glenda frunciolos labios

-¿no seria mejor que esperaras en la planta baja ? – le pregunte a kika - asi no caerias de tan alto

-¿no seria mejor que cerraras el pico y no hablaras de cosas que no entiendes – replico kika

-realmente, lo untimo que necesita kika son comenterios tonto ,marlene- me sermoneo la tia glenda

Empezaba a lamentarme haber bajado

-la primera vez ,el portador del gen nunca retrocede mas de 150 años – me explico amablemente la tia abuela shelly –esta casa se construyo en 1781 ,de manera que kika esta perfectamente a salvo aqui ,en la sala de musica .como mucho ,podria asustar a un par de ladys malomanas

-con ese vestido seguro – repuse lo bastante bajo para que nadie pudiera oirme mas que la tia abuela shelly

La puerta se abrio de golpe y entro lady arista .mi abuela tenia el aspect de siempre. Parecia una maestro de ballet con una actitud muy estrictay tenia los cabellos recogidos en un moño

-ya han enviado a un chofer . los De Villers nos esperan en templ ,asi ,a su vuelta ,kika podra ser registrada inmediatamente en el cronografo

No habia dicho ni una palabra

-¿y si hoy no pasa nada?-pregunto kika

-kika querida ya has tenido vetigos tres veces – señalo ta tia Glenda

-tarde o temprano tiene que pasar –afirmo lady arista – ven el chofer llegara en cualquier momento

La tia Glenda cogio a kika del brazo y , junto a lady arista ,abandonaron la habitacion .cuando la puerta se cerro la tia shelly y yo nos miramos

-nadie me pregunto pero yo estpy bien gracias ,por el interes / se quejo mi tia abuela - seria agradable escuchar un hasta luegoo un hola de vez en cuando o mejor incluso un querida shelly ,dime no has tenido una vision que pueda servirnos

-¿has tenido una?-

-no-respondio la tia shelly – gracias a dios .despues de las visiones me entra un hambreee… y ya estoy muy gorda

-¿quienes son los De Villers ?- pregunte

-puesto que me lo preguntas ,te dire que un monton de engreidos insoportables – repuse la tia shelly –todos abogados y banqueros .son propietarios del banco privado De Villers ,en la city . tenemos nuestras cuentas alli

La verdad es que aquello no sonaba nada mistico

-¿y que tiene que ver esa gente con kika ?

-digamos que ellos tienen los mismos problemas que nosotros

-¿que problemas?

¿tambien tenian que vivir bejo un mismo techo que una abuela Tirana ,una tia antipatica y una prima creida ?

-el gen de viajer en el tiempo – dijo la tia shelly – en el caso de los De Villers se transmite por la linea masculina

-¿de modo que tambien tienen una kika en casa?

-la contrapartida masculine .por lo que se ,es un tal skipper

-¿y el tambien esta esperando los vertigos ?

-el ya paso pore so. Es dos años mayor que kika

-¿quieres decir que yah ace dos años que va saltando de un lado a otro en el tiempo?

-si ,eso es de suponer

Trate de encajar la informacion que me daban ,pero la tia shelly se mostraba muy comunicativamente ,asi que pensaba que valia la pena aprovecharla y concede unos segundos para analizar

-¿y que es uun croni…crono…?

-!cronografo! –la tia shelly puso los ojos en blanco – es una especie de aparto con el que se puede enviar exclusivamente a los portadores de gen a tras que ver algo con sangre

-¿una maquina del tiempo ? ¿que funciona con sangre? ! dios mio !

La tia shelly se encogio de hombros

-no tengo ni idea de como funciona ese trasto .olvidas que solo tengo la oprtunidad de saber eso por la informacion que recogo aqui .todo esto es muy secreto

-si, ademas de muy complicado – repuse yo –de hech ¿de donde sacan que kika tiene el gen? ¿y por que lo tiene ella y no… hummm… tu por ejemplo ?

-yo no puedo tenerlo gracias a dios - respondio –aunque los Montrose siempre hemos sido unos bichos raros ,el gen llego a la familia a traves de tu abuela .mi hermano tuvo que casarse con ella obligatoriamente-la tia shelly sonrio ironicamente .-oi hablar por primera vez de este gen de la linea heredetaria de kika era una dama llamada Alice tilney ,que era la abuela de lady arista

-¿y kika ha heredado el gen de esa Alice ?

-oh, no en medio lo heredo de becky .pobre chica

-¿que becky?

-tu prima becky ,la hija mayor de tu tio harry

-!ah esa becky!

Mi tio harry ,el de gloutershire ,era bastante mayor que Glenda y que mama .sus tres hijos hacia tiempo que eran adultos .david el chico ,tenia 28 años.y janet la mediana ya tenia hijos dos niños insoportable llamados bada y bing .yo nunca habia conocido a backy ,la mayor .y tampoco sabia gran cosa de ella .la familia no soltaba prenda sobre becky .por decirlo es la oveja negra de la familia Montrose .con dieciciete años se habia marcahado de casa y desde entonces no se ha sabido nada de ella

-¿de modo que becky es la portadora del gen?

-oh,si –exclamo la tia shelly –se armo un lio de mil demonios cuando desaparecio .a tu abuela casi le dio un infarto .fue un escandalo terrible

Sacuudio la cabeza con toda energia que sus rizos dorados volaron en todas direcciones

-ya me lo imagino –

Pensaba en lo que hubiera pasado si kika hubiera hecho las maletas sin mas y se hubiera largado

-no,no puedes imaginartelo .no conoces bajo dramaticas circunstancias desaparecio y como fueron las cosas con ese chico …!marlene! !sacete el dedo de la boca !es una costumbre horrible!

-perdon – no me habia dado cuenta de que habia empezado a morderme la uñas – es por la excitacion .hay tantas cosas que no entiendo …

-lo mismo me ocurre a mi –me aseguro la tia shelly -,a pesar de que he oido hablar de todo este lio hace 15 años y de que tengo una especie de don natural para los misterios .desde siempre ,a los Montrose les han atraido los misterios .de hecho para ser franca mi hermano se caso con arista por eso . es imposible que halla sido por sus encantos que no tenia ninguno –hundio la mano en la caja de caramelos y suspiro al recordar que estaban vacios ,me temo que me estoy volviendo adicta a estos caramelos

-voy corriendo a selfridges a comprar mas – le dije

-ay ,cariño ,eres mi angelito del alma .dame un beso y ponte el abrigo ,que llueve .y no vuelvas a morderte las uñas ¿me has oido?

Como mi chamarra estaba en la escula colgado en mi casillero ,me puse el impermeable florado de mama y me coloque la capucha ante el portal .el hombre de la entrada numero 18 estaba encendiendo un cigarillo .siu=guiendo impulse repentino le salude con la mano mientras bajaba saltando a escalones.

Como era de esperarse ,no me devolvio el salude ,el muy cretino…

Sali corriendo hacia oxford street .llovian perros y gatos . tendria que haberme puesto botas de agua ademas del impermeable .

Las flres de mi magnolia favorito de la esquina colgaban tristemmente .antes de que llegara a su altura ,ya me habia metido en tres charcos .en el momento en que iba a rodear el cuart ,senti un tiron en las piernas que me tomo totalmente desprevenida .mi estomago se encogio como si estuviera en una montaña rusa y la calle se difumino ante mis ojos para transfformarse en un tono gris .

Xxx

Ex hoc momento pendent aeternitas

(la eternidad pende de edte momento )

Inscripcion de un reloj del sol middle temple (londeres)

Xxx

Tatatatatannnnn… ya salto en el tiempo ¿cual seria su reaccion ? ¿que le dira a su familia ? todo esto y mas en el proximo capitulo de RUBINROT…


	4. Chapter 4

lamento escuchar eso,pero mira hay buenas noticias puedes leer mi fic y por internet y vale la pena leer mi fic creeme y me faltaaaa muuuuucho x ecribir

3

cuando pude vlover a ver con claridad , un coche de epoca doblaba la esquina y yo me encontraba arrodillada en la acera temblando del susto .

habia algo que no encajaba en la calle , algo diferente en su aspecto los ultimos segundos , todo habia cambiado .

en lugar de llover , en esos momentos ,soplaba un viento helado ,y era mucho mas oscuro que antes, casi de noche . el magnolio no tenia flores ni siquiera era un magnollio .

las puntas de la verja que lo rodeaban estaban pintadas de dorado . habria jurado que ayer eran negras .

mire a lo largo de la acera .los charcos habian desaparecido . y las señales de circulacion .en cambio ,el pavimento estaba deperomado ,y las farolas tenian un aspecto distinto ,su luz amarillenta apenas alcanzaba hasta el siguiente portal.

tenia un mal pensamiento ,pero no estaba sipuesta a reconocerlo.

de modo que respire hondo y luego volvi a mirar alrededor ,esta vez mas afondo .

un hombre de sombrero y un abrigo negro me dirigio una mirada ligeramente irritada y siguio adelante sin decir nada y sin siquiera trato de ayudarme .me levante y me sacudi la suciedad de las rodillas.

¿a quien queria engañar?

no habia ido a parar casualmente a una carrera de coches antiguos ,ni el magnolio habia perdido sus hojas de repente . y anque hubiera dado cualquier cosa en aquel momento .nicole kidman apareciera a la vuelta de la esquina ,por desgracia ,aquello tampoco era el escenario de una pelicula parecida a el de orgullo y prejuicio .

sabia perfectamente lo que habia ocurrido .sencillamente ,lo sabia .y tambien sabia que haber algun fallo.

habia aterrizado en otra epoca .

no kika, sino habia cometido un grave error .

de repente empezaron a caatañarme los dientes .no solo de excitacion ,sino tambien de frio .estaba helada.

las palabras de kika resonaron de nuevo en mis oidos

'' cuando llegue el momento sabre lo que debo hacer''

claro , kika sabria lo que tenia que hacer , pero a mi nadie me habia explicado nada . de modo que me quede plantada en un rincon de la calle temblando y observando como la gente que pasaba me miraba boquiabierta ,aunque a decir verdad,no era mucha . una mujer que llevaba un abrigo que le llegaba s los tobillos y una cesta en el brazo seguida por un hombre con sombrero y el cuello subido .

-perdone-dije- ¿le importaria decirme en que año me encuentro ?

la mujer hizo como si no me hubiera oido y apresuro el paso

el hombre sacudio la cabeza.

-que desverguenza- gruño

lance un suspiro .de todos modos ,la in formacion no serciria de nada .enm el fondo importaba que no hubiera aterrizado en el año donde me pasarian por una bruja y me quemarian .

pero al menos sabia donde vivia .lo mas sencillo era ir a casa \algo tenia que hacer¿no?

cuando ya estaba muy cerca de casa me sorprendio cuando vi que muchas cosas eran iguales y diferentes hasta mire a la calle para ver el num. 18 para ver si estaba el hombre de negro . ,pero no habia nada ni siquiera puerta .

me detuve.

nuestra casa era igualita a como en mi epoca

''cuando llegue el momento sabre que hacer''

a ver ¿que habria hecho kika en ese momento? se estaba haciendo de noche y hacia un frio de esos que hasta un oso caliente en su cueva moria de frio . ¿a donde hubiera ido kika para no congelarse ?¿a casa?

mire hacia la ventana de la fachada tal vez mi abuela ya hubiera vivido en esa epoca .tal vez me reconociera .al fin y alcabo me habia sentado en sus rodillas y me habia hecho saltar en ellas cuando era una niña ...

!bah, tonterias ! aunque ya hubiera nacido ,dificilmente iba a acordarse de que me sentaba en sus rodillas cuando fuera un anciano .

mi ingenioso plan era de que tocaray pifiera alojamiento esa noche

pero ¿que iba a decir?

'' hola,me llamo marlene y soy la nieta de lord nigel montrose que aun no nace ''

no me creerian con eso ,tal vez de un momento a otro me escontraria en un hospital mental ,de esos que una vez a dentro ya no habia salida (podia escuchar el cha chan cachan de las peliculas de terror)por otro lado no tenia muchhas opciones este lugar esta a punto de ser tan oscuro como boca de lobo y soloo queria saber una cosa y solo una ! ¿en que maldito año empezo a cometor sus crimenes jack el destripador !? ¿y donde ? ! espera este no es un barrio respetable de Mayfair !

si hablaba con uno s de mis antepasados tal vez eso resolveria algunas cosas tal vez podria hablar del tatatatarabuelo hugh y fat annie .

un aire realmente frio me hizo temblar !hace un frio de muertos aqui afuera! .pareciera que en cualquier momento podia ponerse a nevar

'' hola, soy marlene y vengo sel futuro .como demostracion ,puedo enseñarles esta cremallera .apuesto a que aun no se han inventado ¿no es verdad? igual que los jumbos y la television y los refrigeradores ...''

al menod podia intentarlo .respire hondo y me dirigi hacia la puerta .

los escalones eran tan familiares y extraños a la vez .alrgue la mano para tocar y de re pente habia vuelto los vertigos ,pero esta vez senti que me elevaba y de repente cai en MI puerta en MI epoca. todo habia vuelto a la normalidad la lluvia, las flores, todo e incluso el hombre de negro que me miraba impactado

''no eres el unico sorprendido''

le dije mentalmente

no queria perder mas tiempo asi que me dirigi hacia la sala de musica donde esperaba encontara a la tia shelly que estaba ahi , me miro al verme sorprendida al verme interrumpi como un ciclon.

-pensaba que ya de habias ido angelito

jadeando ,mire el reloj de exactamente veinte minutos que habia salido de la habitacion

-pero me alero de que hallas vuelto .habia olvidado decirte que en seldfrieges tienen los mismos dulces pero sin azucar ! y el envoltorio tiene el mismo especto ! sobre todo no los compres,por que provocan una diarrea ... !horrible!

-tia shelly ¿por que estan seguros de que kika tiene el gen?

-pues por que... ¿no puedes preguntarme algo mas sencillo?

la tia shelly parecia un poco desconserada

-¿le han analizado la sangre ?¿ no podria ser que tambien hubiera otra persona que tuviera el gen ?

poco a poco iba recuperando la respiracion

-no cabe duda de que kika es una portadora

-¿por que lo han encontrado en su ADN ?

-angelito, la verdad es que estas preguntando a la persona equivocada . siempre he sido un completo desastre en biologia ,ni siquiera se que es el ADN .creo que tiene que ver mas con matematicas que con biologia .por desgracia tambien soy malicima en matematicas .cuando me hablan de numeros y formulas ,me entra por un oido y sale por el otro .solo puedo decirte que kika vino al mundo en la fecha exacta y fija que fue calculada hace siglos

-¿de modo que la fecha de nacimiento determina si uno tiene el gen o no ?

me mordi los labios. kika habia nacido el 7 de octubre y yo el 8. solo habia una diferencia de un dia .

-creo que es mas bien al reves-me informo la tia shelly -el gen determina la hora de nacimiento .calcularon con toda precicion

-¿y si se equivocaron en los calculos?

!solo por un dia ! asi de sencillo era .se habian confundido de persona .no era kika la que tenia el maldito gen sino yo...o lo teniamos las dos o ... me deje caer en el taburete

la tia shelly agito la cabeza

-no se equivocan si algo sabe hacer esa gente es calcular

¿quien era ''esa gente'' exactamente?

-todo el mundo se equivoica y a veces en los calculos -repuse

la tia shelly rio

-me temo que isaac newton no-

-¿newton calculo la fecha de nacimiento de kika?

-cariño comprendo tu curiosidad ,yo era exactamente igual a tu edad ,pero te dire algo que tu abuelo me dijo entre menos sepa mejor y en segundo me gustaria mucho,muchisimo que me trajera mis dulces de limon

-todo esto es tan ilogico ...-dije

-lo se - me acaricio la tia shelly - y anque no te haya explicado mucho me gustaria que esta conversacion quedara entre nosotra nada mas o si no tu abuela se enfadara y cuando se enfada es como el demonio en persona creeme lo aprendi por experiencia propia

-no te delatare tia shelly ,y tranquli que voy por tus dulces

-eres una buena chica

-solo tengo una pregunta mas.¿cuanto tiempo pasa desde el primer viaje hasta que vuelva a ocurrir

la tia shelly suspiro

-!por favor ! - implore

-no creo que haya reglas para eso -replico la tiua shelly -supongo que es diferente para cada portador ,a veces es 1 ,2, 3 tal vez 5 -

-¿que? ¿horas, minutos , dias ?

-quizas 6 no te preocupes kika no tendra que vagar como alma en pena a travez del tiempo sera enviada a epocas sin peligro .asi que no tienes por que preocuparte por ella -

para ser sincera esoy mas preocupada por mi misma

-¿y en que año caen mas los portadores ? ¿en la epoca de jack el destripador ? ¿y ... ?

mi tia abuela me interrumpio con un gruñido

-ya basta, marlene, !yo tampoco se nada de eso !

-de todas formas gracias por tus respuestas - dije -me has ayudado mucho

-no creo que te halla ayudado mucho -

la tia shelly se despidio con la mano

xxx

-¿isaac neeton ?-repitio stacey sorprendida - ¿no era ese el de la fuerza de gravedad?

-si, exacto .pero por lo visto tambien calculo la fecha de nacimiento de kika -me encontraba en la seccion de comida de seldfriges ante los yogures,aguantando el celular con la mano y la mono derecha tapandome el oido -y estupidamente nadie cree que pudiera equivocarse en el calculo ! claro quien iba a contradecir a newton! pero tiene que haberse equivocado ,stacey , yo naci un dia despues de kika y he sido yo quien ha saltado en el tiempo no ella-

-realmente ,esto es mas misterioso -insinuo stacey -uf, este trasto necesita horas para arrancar !ponte enmarcha de una vez ,cretino -empezo a insultar a la computadora

-!oh,stacey era tan... extraño - exclame -! falto poco para que hablara con unantepasado mio ! qiza con ese tipo gordo de la foto .si es que era su epoca ,y no otra ,claro que tambien hubieran podido enviarme al manicomio

-!huebiera podido pasarte cualquier cosa! - me repredio stacey - !aun no puedo crrermelo! ! todos estos años montando ese teatro con kika , y ahora va y paa esto! tienes que explicarselo enseguida a tu madre ! de hecho tendrias que ir inmediatamente a casa ! puede volver en cualquier momento !

-es aterrador, ¿no?

-desde fin ya me he conectado primero teclerare newton . ! y tu vete ahora mismo! ¿tienes idea de cuanto tiempo hace que existe seldfridges ? ! tal cvez antes hubiera un foso y acabes cayendo desde 12 mts de altura !

-a la abuela le dara algo cuando se esntere - dije

-si, y la pobre kika ... estos años teniendo que renunciar a todo, y ahora resulta que no va a servirle para nada . ah , aquie lo tengo. en 1643 en woolsthorpe ... , ¿donde esta eso ? ... muerto en 1727 en londres. no dice nada de viajes en el tiempo , solo algo del calculo infinito mo me suenqa de nada , ¿y a ti? tracedencia de todas las espirales... cuadratix , optica ,mecanica ce;este,blablabla, ah , aqui esta tambien la ley de la gravedad ... a ver eso de la tracedencia de la espirales es lo que mas suena a viajes en el tiempo , ¿ no te parece?

-para serete sincera ,no- repuse

a mi lado , una pareja discutia a gritos

-¿aun estas en seldfriges - grito stacey -.! vete a casa ya !

-estoy de camino - dije mientras me dirijia hacia la salida balanceando la bolsa de papel amarilla con los dulces de la tia shelly - . pero stacey , no puedo explicar esto en casa me tomarian por loca

stacey lanzo un resoplido por el telefono

-! marlene ! ! es muy imposible que en cualquier otra familia te hicieran cverrar en un manicomio, pero no la tuya que se pasa el dia hablando de genes de viajes en el tiempo y cronometros y toda clase de misterios!

-cronografo - la corregi

-C-R-O-N-O-G-R-A-F-O muy bien ya lo he tecleado en google

me deslize entre la multitud que llenaba las acera en oxford street hasta llegar haste el proximo semaforo

-la tia glenda dira que me lo he inventado todo para darme importancia y robarme el protagonismo a kika .

-¿y que? a mas tardar, la proxima vez que vuelvas a saltar de dara cuenta de que estaba equivocada

- ¿y si no vuelvo a saltar? ¿ y si solo a sido una cosa excepcional, como un resfriado?

-ni tu te lo crees . bien un cronografo parece un reloj de pulsera de lo mas normal . puedes encontralos en Ebay en cantidades industriales a partir de 10 libras ... vaya ...

stacey suspiro

-¿que ?

-nada - dijo stacey -. ahora siento que no hubieramos investigado todo esto antes. lo primero que hare es conseguir literatura sobre el tema todo lo que pueda encontrar sobre los viajes en el tiempo ¿ donde he metido esa estupida tarjeta de biblioteca ? ¿donde estas ahora?

-estoy cruzando oxford street y luego girare en duque street - se me escapo una risita - ¿lo preguntas por que quieres venir y dibujar un circulo de gis si la comunicacion se interrumpe? me pregunte para que demonios hubiera servido ese estupido circulo de gis en el caso de kika

-bueno, tal vez hubieran enviado a ese otro tipo de los viajes en el tiempo ¿como se llama?

-skipper De Villers -

-un nombre fantastico voy a teclearlo ... skipper De Villers ¿como se escribe?

-¿como quieres que lo sepa ? volviendo al circulo de gis: ¿ y a donde iban enviar a ese skipper ? ¿quiero decir a que epoca? donde estaba kika hubiera podido estar en cualquier parte . en cualquier minuto,en cualquier segundo año o siglo . no ,eso del circulo de gis no tiene ningun sentido a

stacey me chillo tan fuerte que casi hizo que se me callera el celular

-skipper de villlers - dijo -tengo a uno

-¿de verdad?

-pues si . aqui sale : el equipo de polo del internado vincent de greenwitch ,ha ganado tambien este año la competencia de polo y de rescate militar en la escuela al england . enla fotografia vemos, celebrando la atencion de la copa militar de izquierda a derecha al director william hendreson , el entranador john carpenter , el capitan del equipo de skippper de villlers ...bla bla. uau ademas es capitan militar . por desgracia la foto es minuscula , no se puede distinguir los caballos de los chicos

¿donde estas en este momento, marlene?

-sigo en duque street. Esto encaga: internado en greenwich , polo ... seguro que es el ¿no sice tambien que se desaparece de vez en cuando ? ¿directamente desde el caballo tal vez?

-oh , ahora veo que el articulo es de hace tres años. tal vez ya no vaya a la escuela .¿vueves a tener vertigos ?

-de momento,no

-¿donde estas ahora ?

-stacey sigo en duke street. voy tan rapido como puedo .

-muy bien ,seguiremos al telefono hasta que estes ante la puerta de tu casa y , en cuanto llegues quiero que hables con tu madre

mire el reloj

-aun falta para que vuelva del trabajo

-entonces espera que llegue ,pero habla con ella ¿me has entendido? tu madre sabra que hay que hacer para que no pueda pasarte nada malo ¿marlene?¿sigues ahi?

-si tye he oido ¿stacey?

-¿si?

-estoy muy contente por tenerte .eres la mejor amiga que existe en el mundo

-tu tampoco estas mal como amiga -dijo stacey *y mas teniendo en cuenta que pronto podras traerme del pasado super padres ¿que amiga puede hacer eso?.

si no te tuviera ,no tendria ni la menor idea de que hacer me daba cuenta de que empezabamos a ponernos muy sentimentales

-¿realmente puedes traer cosas del pasado?-pregunto stacey

-no lo se ,pero la proxima vez ,lo probare,por cierto estoy en grosenvor square

-bueno,ya casi has llegado -suspiro stacey alivviada -aparte de lo del polo y lo militar , google no ha encontrado nada mas sobreskipper de Villers .en cambio ,hay un monton de cosas sobre una caja privada de banco llamada de Villers y un buefete de abogados de Villers en temple

-si,deben ser ellos

-¿tienes sencacion de vertigo?

-no,pero gracias por acordarme

stacey carraspeo

-se que tienes miedo marlene ,pero, segun como se mire todo resulta muy trata de una autentica aventutra. !y tu estas metida en ella!

si, estaba en ella

que asco.

xxx

stacey tenia razon no tenia ningun motivo para pensar que no me creeyera .eya siempre habia escuchado con la devida seriedad mis historias de fantasmas y siempre podia acudir a ell cuando algo me asustaba .espere un momento oportuno para hablar con ella. pero,por una cosa u otra no acababa de presentarse .justo cuando llego del trabajo mama se puso a discutir con cupido ,porque mi hermana se habia ofrecido a cuidar todas las vacaciones a un camaleon llamado mister bean . aunque todavia faltaban muchos meses para las vacasiones

-!no puedes quedarte con mister bean, cupido!sabes muy bien que tu abuela no quiere animales en casa-le advirtio mama- y la tia glenda es alergica

-pero mister bean no tiene pelo-repuso cupido-y se queda todo el tiempo es su molesta a nadie

-!molesta a tu abuela !

-!entonces es que mi abuela es tonta!

-!cupido ,no puede ser!,aqui nadie tiene ni idea como cuidar a un camaleon.!imagenate que hicieramos algo mal y mr bean se muriera!

-no se como cuidarlo !porfavor,mami! !deja que lo traiga!sino lo cogo yo se lo volvera a llevar tess y siempre le hace como si fuera la favorita de mr bean

-!cupido he dicho que no!

un cuarto de hora seguian discutiendo y la discucion continuo despuesde que mama fuera al cuarto de baño y cerrara la puerto,mi hermana podia ponerse hechocomo no paro de dar lata hasta que mama prometio que intentaria convencer a lady arista para que mr bean durante las vacaciones

mama nos aviso para que bajaramos a cenar agradeci porque no me viera intentando quitarle un chicle de la cabeza a cabo ,cabo puso cara de preocupado al saber que no pude quiter el chicle de la cabeza

cabo lanzo un gemido

-no te preocupes hoy lady arista no esta nadie te criticara por el chicle. o por la mancha en el sueter

-¿que mancha?-cabo miro hacia abajo-uy, debe ser me he dado cuenta

el pobre niño habia salido clavadito a mi

-ya te he dicho que nadie te regañara

-pero si hoy no es miercoles

-de todos modos se han ido

-bien

cuando estaba lady arista , la tia glenda y kika la cena era muy estresante lady arista siempre criticaba los modales de cabo y cupido (haveces tampien los de la tia shelly)siempre preguntaba por mis calificasiones para luego compararlas con las de kika mientras kika solo sonreira como mona lisa que decia"eso no es de tu incunvencia".

los miercoles-el dia que el trio de arpias no estaban por que estaban ocupadas con sus misterios -el ambiente se vuelve mas relagado no es que aprovecharamos la ocasion para sorber, masticar ruidosamente y eruptar pero nos interrumpiamos ,a poner los codos en la mesa y atocar temas que lady arista considerara inapropiados .

los camaleones por ejemplo

-¿te gustan los camaleones tia shelly ?¿te gustaria tener uno ?¿uno muy manso?

-bueno, hummm...en fin , ahora que lo dices me doy cuenta que siempre quise tener uno -balbucio la tia shelly mientras se servia in monton de papas al romero-por supuesto que si

cupido estaba radeante

-pues quisa tu deseo se haga realidad pronto

-¿han dicho algo lady arista y glenda?pregunto mama

-tu madre ha llamado por la tarde para decir que no estarian para la cena respondio la tia shelly-en nombre de todos espero que les haya parecido bien

-oh claro-combino cabo soltando cabo una risita

-¿y kika?¿ya ha ...?-pregunto mama

-hasta hora no supongo- la tia shelly se en cogio de hombros-pero esperan que pase en cual quier pobre chica tiene mareos constantementey ahora ademas padece migrañas

-realmente da lastima -dijo mama-y se quedo enbobada mirando el artesonado oscuro de nuestro comedor

-¿y que pasar no da el salto en el tiempo?-pregunte

-!tarde o temprano llegara!-dijo cabo imitando la voz solenda de la abuela

todos excepto mama y yo rieron

-pero ¿y sino pasa? ¿y si se han equivocado y kika en realidad no tiene el gen?-pregunte

estavez cabo imito ala tia glenda

-de bebe podia verse que kika habia nacido para ser grandes no puede comparase con chicos normales como ustedes

de nuvo volvieron a reir todo excepto mama

-¿se pude saber como se te a ocurrido eso, marlene?-me pregunto

-bueno solo era una idea...-conjeture

-ya te he explicado que es imposible-dijo la tia shelly

-si porque isaac newtonera un genio que nunca podria averse equivocado lose -dije-de hecho¿-por que calculo newton la fecha de nacimiento de kika?

-!tia shelly!

mama dirigio una mirada de reproche a mi tia abuela chasquo la lengua y replico:

-no paraba de hacer preguntas¿que querias que hiciera?es exactamente como tu ,lulu .ademas me prometio que no diria ni una palabre de nuestra conversacion

-solo a la abuela-puntualice-¿y tambien fue isaac newtonel que invento ese cronografo?

-rajona -mascullo la tia abuelano pienso decirte nada mas

-¿que es eso del cronografo?-pregunto cabo

-es una maquina del tiempo con la que kika podra viajar al pasado-le explique -escomo si la sangre de kika fuera el combustible

-bestial-exclamo cabo

-!ay, sangre!-chillo cupido

-¿tambiense puede viajar al futuro con ese cronografo?-pregunto cabo

mama lanzo un gemido

-mira lo que has armado,tia shelly-

-son tus hijos,lulu-dijo la tia abuela shelly sonriendo -es normal que quieran estar al corriente

-supongo que si-mama nos miro uno a uno -pero no tienen que hacerle nunca estas preguntas a su abuela ¿me escucharon?-nos advirtio mama

-probablemente porque es la unica que sabe las respuestas -replique yo

-pero tampoco se las diria-

-mas de lo que quisiera -mama sonrio al decirlo ,pero era triste la sonrisa -. por otra parte, no se puede viajaral futuro,cabo porque justamente el futuro aun no ha tenido lugar

-¿como?-solto cabo -¿que clase de logica es esa ?

lamaron al puerta y mister bernhardentro con el que stacey se hubiera quedado alucinada si hubiera visto como traia el aparato sobre una bandeja de a , veces mister bernhardexageraba un poco.

-ona llamada para miss lulu-anuncio

mama tomo el telefono de la bandeja y mister mason dio media vuelta y se fue del comedor .mister mason solo cenaba con nosotros cuando lady arista se lo pedia ,lo cual sucedia un par de veces al año .cabo y yo sospechabamos que se hacia traer la comida en secreto de algun restaurante italiano o chino y se la comia tranquilamente a solas

-¿si ? ! ah,madre , eres tu !

la tia abuela shelly nos guiño un ojo

-!su abuela puede leer el pensamiento ! - susurro - intuye que estamos conversando sobre temas prohibidos ¿ quien va a recoger la mesa? nececesitamos hacer espacio para el pastel de manzana que se tomo la molestia de traer mister mason

-! y para la crema de vainilla -

aunque me habia comido una montaña de papas al romero con zanahorias caramelizadas y medallones de almejas, aun no estaba llena

tanta excitacion me habia dado hambre me levante y empece a colocar los platos sucios en el monta platos

-si kika viaja a la epoca de los dinosaurios, ¿me podria traer un bebe de dinosaurio? - pregunto cupido

la tia abuela shelly sacudio la cabeza

-los animales y las personas que no tienen el gen no pueden ser transportados en el tiempo y ademas, tampoco se puede viajar tan atras

-lastima-se quejo cupido

-pues yo encuentro que esta muy bien asi- señale - imaginate la que se armaria si los viajeros del tiempo estuvieran trayendo continuamente dinosaurios y tigre4s de dientes de sable , o , peor todavia , a atila el rey de los HUNOS o a adolf hitler -

mama colgo el telefono

-pasaran la noche ahi - dijo - por razones de seguridad

- ¿donde es ''ahi'' - pregunto cabo

mama no respondio

-¿tia shelly? ¿te encuentras bien ?

xxx

doce columnas soportan el castillos del tiempo.

doce animales gobiernan el reino.

el aguila esta lista para alzarse.

el cinco es la llave y tambien la base.

asi,en el circulo de los doce ,es el dos el doce.

y al halcon ,que ocupa el septimo lugar,

el numero tres ahi que asignar .

de los escritos secretos del conde espiraculo de saint germain

xxx

its gotta be fster,faster,harder,harder ... esta cancion es el maravillo soundtrack de la pelicula de rubinrot la canta la unica y maravillosa sofi de la torre atomik27 espero que te guste hasta donde voy espero que escuches la cancion se llama faster de sofi de la torre ESTA GENIAL! ya esta el video y les juro y les prometo que el capitulo 5 saldra a el puinguino( humanizado y guapisimmmoooooo ) que queremos adoramos y a veces odiamos skipper...

skipper- espero que no me hagas con aire afeminado como a ese estupido fantasma jamie

yo:se llama james criatura ignorante , y no a ti te voy a poner pelo largo ...

skipper :¿QUEEEEE? ¿QUIERES DECIR QUE PARECERE HIPPIE?

yo: no los hippies no son engreidos ,cretinos e idiotas

skipper : ahhhh ,espera que ;pheobeeeeeee! .

monica (mi hermana menor) : asi por lo menos TU no tienes que soportarla todos los santos diassss

yo: mon.

monica ¿que es cierto ?

yo : muerete! excepto uds. los veo pronto

sahionaria XOXOXOXOX


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaaaaa, no se si esten leyendo este fic ,pero si lo hacen muchas gracias x hacerlos

4

La tia shelly estaba sentada en su silla en una postura extrañamente rigida ,con la Mirada perdida en el vacio .sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a la silla y su rostro habia perdido el color.

-¿tia shelly? Mama ¿le ha dado un ataque ? ! tia shelly! ¿me oyes ? ! tia shelly –

Quise agarrarle la mano,pero mama me detuvo

-! No la toques ! no hay que tocarla-

Cupido empezo a llorar.

-¿que le pasa? – grito cabo - ¿se atraganto con algo? –

-tenemos que avisar al medico –dije -!mama ,haz algo ,por favor!

-no esta teniendo ningun ataque – explico mama – enseguida se le pasara –

-¿segura? –

La Mirada fija de la tia shelly daba miedo .se le veian unas pupilas emormen y los parpados totalmente inmoviles

-hace frio – susurro cabo - ¿no lo creen ?

Cupido sollozaba en voz baja

-hagan que pare – suplice

-! Becky !- grito alguien

Todos saltamos, y entonces nos dimos cuenta que habia gritado shelly .de verdad hacia mucho frio ,mire a mi alrededor ,pero no habia ningun fantasma.

-becky ,mi niñ lleva hasta un arbol de bayas rojas .oh ¿donde esta ahora? Ya no puedo verla .hay algo entre las raices .una piedra preciosa enorme ,un zafiro tallado .un huevo .un huevo de zafiro .que hermoso es .que valioso .pero se esta abriendo ;oh se rompe ,y hay algo dentro … un pajarito sele del huevo .un cuervo .ahora salta a un arbol.-

Ademas de que la tia shelly rio ,no desaparecio la Mirada perdida de su cara ,y sus manos seguian aferradas a la silla.

-empieza a soplar viento – la risa de la tia shelly desaparecio – es una tormenta. Todo gira .vuelo. vuelo con el cuervohacia las torre . en lo alto de la torre ,un enorme reloj .hay algien alli arriba ,sobre el reloj balanceando las piernas. ! baja de ahi niña atolondrada! –de pronto su voz mostraba miedo y empezo a gritar – la tormente te hara caer .es demasiado alto ¿que esta hacienda alli ? !una sombra ! ! un gran pajaro traza circulos en el cielo ! ! alli ! se lanza sobre ella ! marlene ! ! marlene ! –

Aquello era insoportable .aparte de mama y tome a la tia shelly por los hombres

-!estoy aqui tia shelly ! ! por favor mirame! –exvlame sacudiendola con suavidad

La tia shelly volvio la cabeza y me miro .poco a poco ,su rostro fue recuperando color

-angelito – susurro - ! ha sido una locura trepar tan alto ! –

-¿te encuentras bien ,shelly? –mire a mama - ¿estas seguro que esta bien ? –

-era una vision – repuso mama – esta bien –

-no no,estoy bien .era una mala vision – mascullo la tia shelly –a pesar de que el principio era bonito –

Cupido habia dejado de llorar .mis dos hermanos miraban fijamente a la tia shelly con cara rara.

-dio miedo –confeso cabo - ¿se han fijado en como de repente ha empezado a hacer frio ?

-imaginaciones- dije

-no lo creo – dijo cabo

-yo tambien lo senti – convino cupido – se me ha puesto la carne de gallina –

La tia shelly tomo a mama de la mano .

-he visto a tu sobrino becky,lulu .tenia el mismo aspect de entonces .esa sonrisa tan dulce …

Me dio la sensacion de que mama iba a ponerse a llorar de un momento a otro

-el resto no lo entendi muy bien ,como siempre – continuo ola tia shelly – un huevo de zafiro ,un cuervo,marlene en un reloj de la torre y luego ese pajaro malign .¿tu entiendes algo? –

Mama suspiro.

-claro que no tia shelly. Son tus visiones – respondio y se dejo caer en la silla del comedor.

-pero eso no me ayuda a entenderlas – replico la tia shelly -¿la has anotado para contarselo a tu madre,lulu.-

,no lo he hecho-

Shelly se inclino hacia adelante .

Entonces ahi que anotarlo enseguida ,primero el hueco de zafiro. El cuervo… ! dios mio que hambre tengo! Espero que no se hayan comido el postre sin mi ,al parecer por todo mi esfuerzo me he Ganado uno o dos pedazos de vez tres.

Xxx

No he podio dormir en toda la noche por la vision que tuvo la tia shelly es demasiado ,creo que son señales para que le diga a mi madre que fui YO quien habia saltado en el tiempo y no kika ,tal vez ,pero no en este momento. Cerre los ojos y … " nanananana I wanna sart a fight nananana I wanna start a fight … so so what im still a rockstar …"

La alarma del despertador ( R U fuckin kiddin me?)

Xxx

-pareces hecha polvo – me susurro Stacey durante el descanso en el patio de la escuela.

-si,la verdad es que me siento fatal –

Stacey me dio unas palamaditas en el brazo .

-pero te quedan bien las ojeras – dijo tratando de animarme –asi tus ojos son mas brillosos de un lindo color canela y avellana-

No pude evitar sonreir sl oir es realmente un realmente sorprendida por que no tiene novio.

Las dos estabamos sentadas en el banco bajo un arbol.y solo podiamos susurrar por que detras de nosotras sentada doris dale cpn una amiga y a su lado julien gelderman – oso gruñon hablaba de com todas deberian caer a sus pies y que el mucho mejor .bla bla bla. Com otros compañeros de clase .no queria que oyeran una sola palabra de nuestra conversacion.

-! Hay malene ,deberias decirle a tu madre !-

-stacey,ya me lo has dicho al menos cincuenta veces-

-y te lo repito por que es verdad,! Realmente no entiendo por que no lo has hecho !

-por que … bueno ,para ser sinceras ,yo tampoco lo entiendo .-

Supongo que en cierto moso espaeraba que no viliera a pasar .

-piensa en la profecia de tu tia abuela .si esta en lo cierto entonces estas en grave peligro …! No la hubieras despertado ! tal vez iba a decir lo mas importante de toda la vison y tu … aj olvidalo en fin. He encontrado una pagina sobre fenomenos extraordinarios , y , ademas ,me agenciado un monton de libros sobre viajes en el tiempo .y peliculas. Las ters partes de volver al futuro . tal vez podamos sacar algo de ahi …

Pense en lo divertido que era tumbarse en un sillon a ver peliculas comiendo nieve.a veces quitabamos el sonido y pinamos nuestros guiones.

-¿te sientes mareada ? –

Nege con la cabeza .ahora se como se sentia la pobre kika las ultimas semanas .todas estas preguntas te mareaban .

-si al menos supieramos cuando pasara de nuevo … - dijo Stacey – la verdad encuentro esto muy injusto , es decir a kika la han preparado para esto toda su vida y en cambio tu tienes que lanzarte de cabeza al agua completamente a ciegas –

-tal vez kika ya haya saltado en el tiempo y ya tengan lo que quieren –

Stacey suspiro y empezo a hojear la pila de hojas que tenia sobre las piernas .habia preparado una especie de registros con un monton de informacion util . o tambien no tan util . por ejemplo habia imprimido un monton de autos antiguos y el año de fabricacion.

-jack el destripador cometio sus crimenes en el east end . fue en 1888 .estupidamente nunca llegaron a descubrir quien era. Sospechan de un monton de que si alguna vez vas por ahi no confies en ningun hombre. El gran incendio en londres paso en 1666,y habia casi todo el tiempo,si bien en 1348 ,1528 y 1664 fueron muy virulentas… -

-todo eso suena muy peligroso – repuse

-sip,de algun modo ,yo me lo habia imaginado mas a kika viviendo ,por asi decirlo .su propia pelicula historica .bailando con mister darcy (orgullo y prejuicio) en una fiesta. Enamorandose de un heredero atarcativo de una mansion , en fin cosas asi.-

Sabes hay una pelicula incredible con keira knightley de orgullo y prejuicio ,vere si puedo rentar la pelicula… marlene ,por favor ,prometeme que hoy hablaras con tu madre .-

-te lo prometo .esta misma noche-

-pero ¿donde se metio kika?- doris saco la cabeza por detras del tronco –queria copiarle la redaccion sobre Shakespeare . bueno… quiero decir que queria sacar unas ideas –

-kika esta enferma- le informe

-¿y que tiene ?

-hummmm… -

-diarrea –se invento Stacey – una diarrhea de caballo .se pasa todo el dia en el baño –

los detalles ,por favor – dijo doris – entonces ¿puedo mirar sus redacciones?-

-aun no las hemos acabado – repuso Stacey – antes queremos ver shakespear in love – en DVD -

-puedes leer mi mi reportaje , si quieres – intervino una profunda voz de abajo ,y la cabeza de julien gelderman aparecio al otro lado del tronco –lo copie todo de Wikipedia –

-tambien puedo consultar en Wikipedia yo - replico doris

Sono el timbre.

-doble session de ingles – ginio julien –un castigo para cualquiera .pero a doris ya se le cae la baba pensando en el principe encantador –

-cierra el pico ,julien –

Pero todos sabian que julien no cerraria el pico ni aunque le pagaran por ello

-no se por que todo el mundo encuentra super guapo a mister Antonio ,es decir YO soy mucho mas guapo que el es decir solo mirame .ademas se nota que es gay –

-!tu estas loco!- le grito doris

- yo digo que si es gay –

Julien siguio a doris hacia la entrada .seguro que le estaria dando lata con esa histioria hasta el Segundo piso .

Stacey puso los ojos en blanco.

-!ven! – exclamo ,y me alargo la mano para ayudarme a levantarme del banco. –vamos a ver a la ardilla pricipe encantador-

Alcanzamos a doris y a julien en la escalera que subia al Segundo piso .segian hablando de mister Antonio.

-no hay nada mas que ver ese anillo que tiene en el dedo- dijo julien –eso solo se lo pone un gay –

-mi abuelo tambien llecvaba un anillo de sello-repuse yo, aunque no queria meterme en la conversacion

-entonces tu abuelo era gay tambien-dijo julien

-lo que pasa es que estas celoso –defendio doris

-¿yo celoso ?¿de ese blandengue?-

-si. Celoso ,por que sencillamente mister Antonio es el heterosexual mas sexy , masculico e inteligente que pueda aver .y tu a su lado no eres mas que un niño caprichoso – dijo doris muy orgullosa

-muchas gracias por el cumplido –dijo mister Antonio que habia aparecido por detrasy de sorpresa con un monton de hojas bajo el brazo y tan arrebatadoramente guapo como siempre (aunque sigue pareciendo una ardilla)

Doris se puso a no poder mas ,realmente esa chica me da pena .

Julien sonrio divertida al verla asi (o tal vez la esta desnudando con la Mirada )

-en cuanto a ti querido julien ,tal vez deberias investigar mas sobre anillos de sellos y sus portadores – le aconsejo mister Antonio –me gustaria que me trajeras una investigacion sobre el tema-

Ahora julien fue quien se sonrojo ,pero a diferencia de doris el no peria el habla,

-¿para ingles o historia?- balbucio

-seria interesante que resaltaras los aspesctos historicos ,pero te doy la pcion para que elijas ¿digamos 6 paginas para el lunes?-mister Antonio abrio la puerta de nuestra clase y nos dirijio una sonrisa radiante – adelante,por favor-

-lo odio –murmuro julienmientras se dirijia a su asiento .

Stacey le dio unas palmaditas en el hombre

-creo que el sentiment es mutuo- dijo Stacey

-por favor dime que era un sueño- dijo doris

-ah ok,estabas soñando – la complaci –en realidad mister Antonio , no escucho ni una palabra sobre que le consideradas el hombre mas SEXY del mundo-

Doris se dejo caer en la silla.

-tragame tierra – dijo doris

Me sente en mi lugar junto a stacey

-la pobre esta mas roja que un tomate – dijo ella

-si,creo que seguira asi hasta fin de curso .la verdad a mi tambien me daria mucha verguensa – dije yo

-a lo mejor mister Antonio le pone mejores calificaciones – dijo Stacey

Maister Antonio miraba al asiento vacio de kika

-mister Antonio,kika esta enferma – dije –no se si mi tia halla lamado…-

-tiene diarrea –me interrumpio doris ,que al parecer no queria ser la unica que se sentia ridicula

-kika esta disculpada – repuso mister antonio –probablemente faltara unos dias .hasta que todo …se haya normalizado – se volteo y escribio "el soneto " con gis en el pizarron - ¿alguien sabe cuantos sonetos escribio Shakespeare? –

Stacey se me acerco

-¿alguna vez has notado el anillo que lleva?- me susurro

-no ¿tu si?-

-tiene una esterlla encima ! de doce puntas!-

-gran cosa-

-doce puntas como un reloj.-

-un reloj no tiene puntas –

Stacey puso los ojos en blanco

-¿no hay nada que te llame la atencion? ! doce ! !horas ! ! tiempo! ! viajes en el tiempo! Te apuesto lo que … ¿marlene?

-! Oh shit!- exclame

Otra vez la motaña rusa en el estomago

Stacey me miro espantada

-!oh, no!-

Estaba tan asustada como ella lo ultimo que queria era desaparecer frente a toda la clase ,asi que me levante hacia el el estomago con las manos

-creo que tengo que ir a vomitar –le dije a mister Antonio y ,sin esperar su respuesta Sali de ahi llegando al pasillo

-tal vez alguien deberia acompañarla –oi que decia mmister Antonio –por favor Stacey irias tu –

Stacey salio corriendo dteras de mi y cerro la puerta de golpe

-! Vamos! rapido a los baños ahi no nos vera nadie ¿marlene? ¿marly?

La cara de Stacey desparecio ante mis ojos .su voz zonaba mas lejos y luego desparecio por completo . estaba sola en el pasillo ,decorado con un suntuoso tapizado dorado .a mis pies ,en lugar del sufrido pavimento ,se extendia un pulido y precioso parquet asornado con caracteristicas taraceas .

Desde abajo llegaba el murmullo de musica de violins y voces.

Bastantes voces.

Apenas quedaba nada reconcible del saint lennox high school,trate de recordar la distribucion de las cosas en mi epoca . detras de mi se necntraba la puerta de mi salon ,y enfrente misterss counter daba clase de geografia .tal vez si me quedaba ahi podria volver sna y salva .pero luego me detuve a pensar como lo explicaria a todos como me encontaba ahi … bueno ya me las arreglare.

Oi pasos pasps en la escalera .alguien subia .mas bien dos personas .y ahora ¿adonde iria?.se acercaban. Mire alredededor en busca de un escondite ,pero apenas habia muebles ahi ,mo me quedaba mas remedio que las cortinas me secondi atras de ellas ,un escondite original,pero posiblemente nadie me encuentre ahi .

Ahora se oian voces en el pasillo

-¿a donde vas?-pregunto la voz de un hombre

El hombre parecia realmente furioso

-! Da igual ! lejos de ti – respondio la otra voz

Era la voz de una chica ,una chica furiosa ,para ser precisos ,que, para mi gran espanto,fue a para en la misma habitacion en la que yo mensamente me secondi.y el hombre fue tras ella .podia ver sus sombras oscuras atraves de la Cortina.

!era de esperar! !de todas las habitaciones que habia alli arriba ,tenian que escoger precisamente la MIA !

-dejame en paz- dijo la voz femenina

-no puedo dejarte en paz –repuso el hombre – cada vez que e dejo sola ,te dejas llecar port us impulsos y tu ingenuidad y actuas de un moso irreflexivo- dijo el

-! VETE! –repitio la chica

lo hare .escucha ,siento lo que ha ocurrido .no hubiera permitido eso-

-! Pero lo has hecho ! por que solo tenias ojos solo para ella –

El hombre rio bajito

-estas celosa-

-! Ya te gustaria a ti!

! fantastico ! !una pelea de novios ! esto va hacer eternooooo…y yo me veo obligada literalmente en aguantar esto .

-el conde se preguntara dinde nos hemos metido-advirtio el hombre

-que tu conde envie a su compañero del alma transilvano a buscarnos .si es que se le puede llamar conde ,por que su titulo es tan falsa como las mejillas de esa … ¿como se llama?-

Aquello me sonaba de algo. Me sonaba muchisimo .com cuidado asome la cabeza por detras de la Cortina para echar una chica era realmente una niña no mas de 16 años ,y llevaba un vestido hermoso de color azul oscuro ,y una falda ancha parecia imposible que pudiera pasar por la puerta .sus cabellos blancos como la nieve,solo podia ser una hombre tambien tenia cabellos blancos y lo llevaba recogido en la nuca con una cinta .a pesar del pelo los 2 eran muy jovenes,y ademas muy guapos,sobre todo el realidad era mas bien un muchacho ,tal vez de 18 o 19 años .y era increiblemente apuesto.y su perfil masculine era perfecto,diria yo .no me hubiera cansado nunca de mirarlo . y de hecho asome la cabeza fuera de mi escondite.

-otra vez olvide su nombre – dijo el joven sin dejar de soreir

-! Mentiroso! –

-el conde no es responsible del comportamiento de Clemson – explico el joven ,ahora muy serio – seguro que se le castigara por ello. No hace falta que el conde tea grade ¿sabes? Solo debes respetarlo –

La chica resoplo con odio ,un gesto que de nuevo me result familiar

-yo no debo hacer nada - repuso y se volvio bruscamente a la Cortina,o sea a mi.

Quise ocultarme detras de la Cortina ,pero en mitad del movimiento me quede petrificada.

!no era possible!

La chica tenia mi cara ! estaba contemplando mis ojos avellna espantados!

La chica parecia tan asustada como yo, pero enseguida se recupero del susto e hizo un gesto con la mano que solo podia significar "escondete" " desaparece"

¿quien era la chica ? era imposible que existiera unparecido como aquel ,tenia que volver a mirar

-¿que era eso? – oi la voz del joven

-! Nada!-respondio la chica

¿no era tambien mi voz?

-! Ahi no hay nada ! –

-podria haber alguien detras de la Cortina espiandonos…-

Sin pensar ,aparte la Cortina a un lado .la chica que era igual que yo apretaba sus labios contra los del joven .primero el se limito a hacer ,pero luego la rodeo de la cintura con el brazo y la estrcho contra su chica cerro los ojos.

De pronto senti mariposas en el estomago .era extraño mirarse una misma como besaba a alguien ,pero paerecio que lo hacia bastante bien .me di cuenta de que la chica solo lo besaba para distralo que detalle ,pero¿por que lo hacia?¿y como podia pasar a su lado sin que me vieran?

Las mariposas de mi estomago desaparecieron para ser pajaros y la pareja se borro de mi vista .y me encontro en la clase de mistress countress y casi me dio un ataque de nervios .

Todo estaba en silencio.

Instintivamente aparte la Cortina ,pero no habia nadie .habia tenido suerte .me deje caer en una silla y recharge la cabeza sobre el pupitre .lo que acababa de ver superaba el momento mi capacidad de entendimiento . la chica ,el joven,el beso …

La chica no solo se parecia a mi .

La chica era yo.

No cabia duda alguna .me habia reconocido as mi misma ,por la marca con forma de media luna en la sien que la tia Glenda llamamana "ese extraño platano"

Era imposiblle que existiera un parecido como aquel.

Xxx

Opalo y ambar el primer par,

Agata canta en si ,del lobo el avatar,

Dueto – solutio!- con aguamarina.

Siguen ponderosas la Esmeralda y la citrine,

Los gemelos cornalina en scorpion,

Y jade ,el numero 8,digestion.

En mi mayor negre turmalina,

Zafiro en fa se ilumina.

Y casi al mismo tiempo el diamante,

11 y 7 ,del leon rampante.

!proyecto llega! Fluye el tiepo,

Y rubi constituye el final y el comenzo

De los anales secrtos

Del conde espiraculo de saint germain


	6. Chapter 6

_hola ,como les prometi en este a salir skipper y sera un completo engrido y arrogante y algo paranoico como es el -.-_

_5_

podia ser yo-

yo nunca habia besado a un chico .

bueno ,prcticamente nunca .en cualquier caso ,no asi.

estaba ese fred del de starbucks hemos solo 1 dia y medio . no quiero ser mala ,pero era un bobo. y luego esta ese sabio del curso superior salimos el verano pasado ,exactamente 2 semanas y un dia y medio ; no tanto por que estaba super enamorada de el como por que el era el mejor amigo de max ,el novio de stacey en ese epoca ,y de algun modo y todo encajaba bien .pero sabio no estaba especialmente interesado por los besos ,sino en sus esfuerzos por hacerme chupetones y lamidas en el cuello ,mientras trataba de meter distraidamente su mano por debajo de mi camiseta . tenia que ir siempre con un pañuelo en el cuello ,y me pasaba todo el dia ocupada quitando las manos de sabio (especialmente en el cine ,donde le crecian como a un pulpo )

despues de 2 semanas habiamos roto nuestra ' relacion' .para sabio yo era demasiado inmadura y para mi sabio era demasiado ... hummm... pegajoso.

aparte de el ,solo habia besado a julien en la excurcion con la clase a la isla de manhattan ,pero ese beso no contaba ,por que a) era un juego llamado verdad o beso ( yo habia escogido verdad pero julien habia dicho que habia sido mentira) ,y b)no habia sido un autentico beso .julien nisiquiera se habia sacado el chicle de la boca.

de modo que, con excepcion del affeire de los chupetones (como lollamaba stacey) y el beso de menta de julien,seguia totalmente " imbesada" .y posiblemente tambien "inmadura" ,como decia sabio . a mis 16 años y medio ,era consiente de que iba atrasada :pero stacey ,que habia salido con max durante todo un año ,opinaba que el besar ,en general estaba sobrevalorado .decia que tal vez solo era cuestion de mala suerte ,pero que los chicos a los que habia besado hasta el momento definitivemente no le habian cogido el truco .

hablabamos bastante del beso perfecto ,y habia un monton de peliculas que veiamos un monton de veces por la escena de los besos.

-ah,miss marlene ,¿desea hablar conmigo hoy ,o tal vez prefiere ignorarme de nuevo? -

james me habia visto salir de la clase de mistress counter y se acerco a mi.

-¿que hora es ?-

mir a mi alrededor buscando a stacey.

-¿acaso soy un reloj de pared?- james me miro ofendido - deberia conocerme lo suficiente para saber que el tiempo no tiene ninguna importancia en mi existencia-

-cuanta razon tiene-

doble la esquina para echar una ojeada al gran reloj que habia al extremo del pasillo .james me siguio.

-solo he estado fuera veinte minutos- puntualice

-¿fuera donde?-

-! imaginate james creo que he estado en tu casa ! muy bonito todo de verdad .mucho oro .y la luz de las velas ... muy acogedor-

tan triste y falto de gusto como aqui- convino james e hizo un gesto con la mano que abarco todo el pasillo ,en el que predominaba abrumadoramente el color gris.

de pronto james me dio mucha pena .no era mucho mayor que yo ,y ya estaba muerto.

-james.¿ya has besado alguna vez a una chica ?- pregunte

-¿como dice?-

-¿si has besado alguna vez ?

-no es correcto hablar de este modo miss marlene -

-¿asi que nunca has besado a una chica? -

-soy un hombre - dijo james

-¿que clase de respuesta es esa?-se me escapo la risa al ver la cara de indignacion que habia puesto - ¿sabes cuando naciste en realidad james?-

-¿quieres ofenderme ? naturalmente que conozco la fecha de mi nacimiento .es el 31 de marzo -

-¿de que año?-

-de 1762- james se pecho con aire retador - hace tres semanas cumpli los 21 .celebre una gran fiesta con mis amigos en el white- club y mi padre ,en honor a la ocasion ,pago mis deudas de juego y ,me regalo una preciosa yegua para la caza del zorro .y luego me dio esa estupida fiebre y tuve que acostrame ,solo para luego descubrir al despertar que todo habia cambiado y encontrarme ante una chiquilla impertinente que dice que soy un fantasma -

-lo siento - murmure - seguramente moriste por la fiebre -

-! que tonteria! solo era un ligero malestar - señalo james pero su mirada reflejaba inseguridad - el doctor barrow afirmo que era poco probable que me hubiera enfermado de viruela en casa de lord stanhope -

-hummm... - mucite tendria que buscar viruela en google

-¿hummmm? ¿que signnifica hummm? -james me miraba irritado

- ! o por fin estas aqui! -stacey vino corriendo desde los lavabos de las chicas y me salto para abrazarme de cuello - estaba muerta de angustia ¿ sabes ? -

- no me ha pasado nada al volver fui a parar a la clase de misteress counter ,pero estaba vacia-

- se han ido a hacer una vista al ovsebatorio de greenwitch - aclaro stacey - ! oh dios mio que contenta estoy de verte! le dije a mister antonio que estabas en el lavabo sacando hasta el desayuno de ayer y me dijo que volviera para apartarte el pelo de la cara -

- repugnante - dijo james tapandose la nariz con el pañuelo - dile a la pelirroja que una dama nunca habla de esas cosas -

deje de prestrale atencion

- stacey... paso una cosa muy rara alli ... algo que no puiedo explicarme -

-no se me hace extraño - stacey me puso el las narizes - lo he tomado de tu casillero y ahora llamras a tu madre a la de ya -

- stacey esta en el trabajo no puedo ... -

- ! llamala! ya has saltado 2 veces en el tiempo y esta ves he podido verlo con mis proprios ojos ! derepente has desaparecido de la nada ! ha sido increible ! por favor tienes que decirselo a tu madre para que no te pase nada -

¿eran imaginaciones mias o stacey tenia lagrimas en los ojos ?

- la pelirroja esta melodramatica hoy - observo james

tome el cel. e inspire hondo

- por favor - suplico stacey

mi madre trabajaba como cajera de hospital . marce el numero directo y mire a stacey que esbozo una sonrisa

-¿ marlene ?- mama debio haber reconocido mi numero en la pantalla del cel. se oia preocupante. nunca antes la habia llamado al trabajo desde la escuela - ¿te pasa algo? -

- mama ... no me encuentro bien -

-¿ estas enferma? -

- no lo se -

- tal vez has pescado esa gripe que tiene todo el mundo mira , ahora te iras a casa y te meteras en la cama , y yo intentare salir antes del trabajo entonces te exprimire un jugo de naranja y te preparare caldo de pollo -

- mama , no es la gripe . es peor . yo... -

- quiza sea la viruela - propuso james

stacey me dirijio una mirada de animo

-! adelante! - susurro - ! dicelo ya! - dijo stacey

-¿marlene ? -

respire ondo .;

-mama creo que soy como kika acabo de estar ... no tengo ni idea de cuando y hoy tambien ... en reallidad empezo ayer ... queria decirtelo pero tuve miedo de que no me creeyeras -

mi madre callo

- ¿ mama?-

mire a stacey

- no me cree -

-no haces mas que balbucir - susurro stacey - vamos otra vez -

pero no hizo falta

- quedate donde estas - dijo mi madre en tono de voz totalmente diferente - esperame en la puerta de la escuela tomare un taxi y estare ahi tan proonto como pueda-

-pero... -

mama ya habia colgado

xxx

el taxi llego antes de lo que pense ,paro ante el portal de la escuela y mi madre abrio la puerta del auto

- sube - dijo

le prometi que le llamaria a stacey.

subi al taxi con mama . me hubiera gustado abrazarla ,pero ponia una cara tan rara que no lo hize

-temple - le dijo al taxista

- ¿estas enfadada conmigo ? - pregunte

-no claro que no cariño no es tu culpa -

-! totalmente cierto ! el culpable es ese estupido de newton ...- dije tratando de bromear ,pero mama no estaba de humor para bromas

- no, el no tiene la culpa. si hay culpable esa soy yo . confiaba en que no tuvieramos que pasar por esto -

la mire con los ojos abiertos de par en par

-¿ de que hablas?-

-yo ... pensaba... esperaba... no queria que tu... - lo de tartamudear no era normal en ella .parecia tensa y nunca la habia visto tan seria desde la muerte de papa -no queria reconcerlo he estado esperando que fuera kika.

-! todos lo creian ! a nadie se le pudo ocurrir que newton se haya equivocado ,seguro que a la abuela le dara un ataque -

el taxi se unio al denso trafico de piccadili.

- olvidate de tu abuela ahora - dijo mama - ¿cuando paso por primera vez ?-

-! ayer ! de camino a seldfridges -

-¿y a que hora? -

- devian ser un poco despues de la 3 no sabia que debia hacer de modo qu volvi a casa abri la puerta ,pero antes de que me abrieran ,vovi a saltar ,la segunda vez fue hoy me escondi atras de la cortina ! mama si esto me va apsar cada pocas horas nunca voy a tener una vida normal! y todo por que ese maldito newton ... -

yo misma me daba cuenta que estoy matando el chiste

- ! tendrias que habermelo dicho antes! - me advirtio mama acariciandome la cebeza - ! te abria pasado cualquier cosa ! -

-queria explicartelo ...-

no estas preparada para esto ,lo siento tanto ... - me abrazo

-! no es culpa tuya mama ! nadie podia saberlo - me solto del abrazo

-yo lo sabia- aseguro mama y depues de un incomodo silencio añadio - naciste el mismo dia que kika

-! no fue el mismo dia! mi cumpleaños es 8 de octubre y el suyo es el 7 -

-tu tambien naciste el 7 de octubre,marlene -

no podia creer que estuviera diciendo eso . me quede petrificada no podia decir nada

-menti sobre la fecha de nacimiento -continuo mama- no fue dificil. naciste en casa. y la comadrona se mostro muy comprensiva con nosotros y le pedimos eso-

-pero¿por quie? -

-solo queriamos protegerte ,cariño -

no entendia lo que queria decir .

-¿protegerme de que , si al final ha pasado?-

-nosotros... yo queria que tuvieras una infancia infancia libre de preocupaciones - me explico mirandome a los ojos - y existia la posibilidad de que no hubieras heredado el gen -

-¿a pesar de haber nacido en la fecha calculada por newton ?-

-como suele decirse ,la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde - dijo mama - y deja de hablar de isaac newton solo es una de las muchas personas atoradas en este embrollo .este asunto es mucho mas importante de lo que puedas imaginar . mucho mas antiguo y tracendal ,y tambien mucho mas peligroso .por eso queria mantenerte alejada de el .-

-pero ¿de que querias mantenerme alejada?-

mama suspiro.

-tendria que haber comprendido que era estupido por mi parte .por favor . perdoname-

-!mama! -estaba tan excitada que casi solte un gallo -no tengo ni ideade que esta hablando -sus explicaciones solo habian servido para que mi confusion aumentara - solo se que me pasa algo que no deberia pasrame ! y que me da un ataque de nervios ! cada pocas horas siento el vertigo y luego salto a otra epoca .! no tengo idea de que debo hacer contra eso! -

-por eso vamos a verle - explico mama

era consiente de que mi deseperacion le hacia daño ,por que nunca la habia visto tan preocupada como en ese momento .

-¿a quien vamos a ver ?-

- a los vigilantes -contesto mi madre - una anticuadisima sociedad secreta,conocida como los vigilantes o tambien como la logia del conde espiraculo de saint germain.-

miro por la ventana - enseguida llegaremos-

-!¿una sociedad secreta?! ¿quieres dejarme en manos de una turbia secta? !mama!-

-no es ninguna secta,aunque algo turbios si son.-mama respiro hondo y cerro los ojos un momento-tu abuelo fue miembro de esta logia-continuo-como antes lo habia sido su padre y antes su abuelo .tambien isaac newton era miembro,igual que wellington,klaproth,von arneth hahnemamn, karl von hessen-kasel,naturalmente todos los de villers, y muchisimos otros ...tu abuela afirma que tambien churchill y einsten fueron miembros de la logia.-

la mayoria de esos nombres no me sonaban de nada.

-pero ¿que hacen exactamente?-

bien...pues...-balbucio mama-se interesan por mitos antiquisimos.y por el tiempo .y por las personas como tu-

-¿tantos hay como yo?-

mama sacudio la cabeza

-solo doce.y la mayoria hace tiempo que murieron -

el taxi se detuvo y el vidrio de separacion bajo mama tendio al conductor .mama le dio unos dolares

xxx

era una casa sencilla, que apesar de que esta limpiezita y de los marcos recien pintados de las ventanas parecia muy vieja . mis ojos buscaron los nombres en la placa del aton , pero mama me empujo atraves de la puerta abierta y me guio escaleras arriba hasta el primer piso .dos mujeres jovenes se cruzaron con nosotras y nos saludaron amablemente al pasar .

-¿donde estamos?-

mama no respondio. pulso un timbre ,se arreglo la chaqueta y se aparto el pelo de la cara.

-no tengas miedo ,cariño-susurro ,pero no supe si lo decia para mi o para ella misma .

la puerta abrio con un chirrido y entramos en una habitacion clara que parecia comun y corriente .archivadores ,escritorio,telefono ,aparato de fax,computadora... ni siquiera la mujer rubia de mediana que estababa sentada detras de escritorio no tenia un aspecto extraño su pelo corto hasta los hombros,delgada,una sonrisa encantadora...

-¿que puedo hacer por uds. ? - pregunto - oh , es ud. ...¿miss...mistress montrose?-

-sheperd - la corrigio mama -ya no uso mi nombre de soltera. me case -

-oh , si claro- la mujer sonrio -pero no ha cambiado nada . la reconoceria en cualquier sitio por sus cabellos * su mirada se deslizo sobre mi - ¿esta es su hija? pero ella ha salido a su padre, ¿no es verdad? ¿como esta...? -

mama la corto

-misteress perkins ,debo hablar urgentemente con mi madre y con mister de villers -

-oh,me temo que su madre y mister De Villers estan ocupados -dijo mistress perkins esbozando una sonrisa de disculkpa - tendra que... -

de nuevo mama la interrumpio

- me gustaria asistir a esa reunion -

-bien... esque ... ya sabe que eso no es posible -

-pues hagalo posible ; digales que traigo el rubi -

-¿como dice? pero si... -

mistress perkins primero miro a mama y luego a mi con los ojos abiertos de par en par

- haga sencillamente lo que le he dicho -

la voz de mi madre jamas habia sonado tan firme

mistress perkins se levanto, salio detras del escritorio y me miro de arriba a abajo . me sentia algo incomoda con mi espantoso uniforme escolar. no me habia lavado el pelo sino que me lo habia recogido con una liga y me hize una cola de caballo .y tampoco me habia maquillado.( realmente era un bicho raro)

-¿esta segura de eso? -

-claro que estoy segura ¿cree que quisiera bromear con ese asunto ? dese prisa porfavor tal vez no dispongamos de mucho tiempo -

- por favor esperen aqui -

mistress perkins dio media vuelta y se fue por una puerta ancha entre montañas de libros y archivos.

-¿rubi? - repeti yo  
- si - dijo mama - cada uno de lo 12 viajeros del tiempo esta relacionado con una piedra preciosa y tu eres el rubi -

-¿de donde has sacado eso ? -

-opalo y ambar forman el primer par agata canta en si del lobo el avatar dueto - solutio!- con aguamarina siguen poderosas la esmeralda y la citrina los gemelos cornalina en escorpion y jade el numero 8 digestion en MI mayor : negra turmalina ,zafiro en FA se ilumina y casi al mismo tiempo el diamante 11 y 7 del leon rampamnte ! proyectio llega ! fluye el tiempo y rubi constituye el final y el comienzo - mama me miro con una sonrisa triste - aun me lo se de memoria -

por alguna razon por su resitado se me habia puesto la cerne de gallina sus palabras no me habian sonado a una poesia , si no mas bien a unas de las frases que murmuran las brujas mientras dan vultas a una caldera humeante

-¿ que se supone que signfica ? - dije

- no son mas que unas rimas copuestas por viejos aficionados a ls misterios misteriosos para hacer las cosas mas complicadas de la que ya son - explico mama - doce cifras ,doce viajeros del tiempo ,doce piedras preciosas ,doce notas ,doce acsendentes ,doce pasos para la fabricacion de la piedra filosofal...-

-¿que es la piedra filosofal ...?-

me detuve y lance un profunso suspiro ,cansada de hacer preguntas que solo me hacen sentir mas ignorante y confundida con cada respuesta.

-¿venias muy seguido? -

-mi padre me tria a veces - dijo mama - en este aspecto era un poco mas generoso que que mi madre,asi como tambien en lo tocante a los niña me gustaba mucho venir aqui .y luego cuando becky ...-

suspiro .me debati un rato,pensando en si debia seguir preguntando o no ,pero al final la curiosidad me gano:

-la tia shelly me ha dicho que becky tambien que becky es una viajera del tiempo ;¿por eso se fue de casa ?-

-si -contesto mama

-¿y adonde se marcho? -

-nadie lo sabe -

mama volvio a pasarse la mano por el pelo .era evidente que estaba muy antes la habia visto tan cansada y nerviosa y a la vez tan furiosa .

callamos por un rato ,y mama volvio a mirar por la ventana

-asi que soy un rubi - dije finalmente - son rojos ¿verdad? -

mama asintio

-y kika ¿que clase de piedra es ? -

-ninguna - respondio mama

-oye mama ¿no tendre una hermana gemela perdida por ahi?-

mama se volvio hacia mi y sonrio

-no,no tienes ninguna hermana gemela,cariño-

-¿estas segura?-

-si estoy completamente segura .yo estaba presente en tu nacimento ¿sabes?-

oimos un ruido de pasos que se acercaban rapidamente .mama se puso rigida y respiro ondo. acompañada por la recepcionista de pelo rubio ,la tia glenda entro por la puerta seguida de un anciano puequeño y calvo.

mi tia parecia furiosa.

-! lulu ! mistress perkins afirma que ...-

-es cierto - repuso mama -y no tengo ningunas ganas de malgastar el tiempo de marlene convenciendote a ti en especial. quiero ver enseguida a mister de debe ser registrada inmediatamente en el cronografo.-

-! pero eso es totalmente ... ridiculo ! - casi grito la tia glenda - kika va a...-

-aun no a saltado ¿no es verdad ?-mama se vovio hacia el gordito de la calva - lo lamento ,se que lo conozco ,pero enm este momento se me ido su nombre...-

-roger - señalo el hombrecillo - maurice george .y usted es la hija menor de lady arista,lulu , la recuerso bien -

-mister roger -convino mama - visito en california despues del nacimiento de marlene ,yo tambien le recuerdo . esta es marlene .el rubi que les falta-

-! eso es imposible ! -chillo la tia glenda - ! es totalmente imposible ! la fecha de nacimiento de marlene no encaja.y, de todos modos ,vino al mundo antes de lo previsto .una sietesima poco tiene mas que verla.-

eso hizo que mister maurice ,que me observo con sus ojos de color cafe claro .yo le decolvi la mirada ,tratando de mostrarme lomas relajada posible y procurando ocultar mi malestar ! una sietesima poco desarrollada ! ! la tia glenda estaba LOCA ! yo media casi un metro setenta y era talla B y cooro el riesgo de ir a parar a la C

-ayer por primera vez - informo mama -lo unico que quiero es que no le pase nada a mi hija .

la tia glenda rio burlonamente

-eso nadie se lo cree . es uno de sus pateticos intentos por convertirse en centro de atencion -

-! cierra el pico glenda ! ! nada me haria mas feliz que mantenerme alejada de todo esto y dejar que tu kika desempeñara el desgraciado papel de investigacion de cientificos pesados obsesionados con el esoterismo y fanaticos manipuladores de secretos ! ! pero no es kika la que ha heredado ese maldito gen ,sino marlene! -

la mirada de mama echaba chispas cargadas de ira y desprecio que eran totalmente diferente para mi .

mister roger rio en voz baja.

-no puede decirse que tiene muy buena opinion de nostros mistress sheperd-

mama se encogio de hombros.

-! no,no y no! -la tia glenda se dejo caer en una silla de oficina -no estoy dispuesta a seguir oyendo tonterias .nisiquiera nacio el dia señalado ! y ademas fue un nacimento prematuro ! -

lo del nacimiento prematuro parecia muy importando para ella, me lleve mis manos a la cadera .

mientras tanto ,mister maurice habia vuelto a fijar la mirada en mi y me observaba con atencion

-de modo ,marlene que ya has experimentado los saltos en el tiempo -

asenti

-¿y adonde ,si puedo preguntar ?-

-al sitio en donde estaba en ese momento - repuse y me cruze de brazos

mister maurice sonrio

-quiero decir a que epoca -

-no tengo ni la menor idea - dije con descaro - no habia ningun calendario colgado en la pared. y tampoco quiso decirmelo nadie ! oiga ya no quiero que pase ! quiero que pase de una buena vez ¿no puede hacer que pare ? -

mister roger no contesto

-marlene vino al mundo dos meses antes de la fecha precista -anuncio mister roger sin dirigirse a nadie -el 8 de octubre .verifique personalmente la partida de nacimiento y la entrada en el registro .y tambien revise al bebe -

¿se puede revisar a un bebe si es autentico ?

-en realidad nacio la noche del 7 de octubre -recifico mama y ahora su voz le tmblaba un poco - sobornamos a la enfermera para que pusiera unas horas el momento del parto en el certificado de nacimiento -

-pero ¿por que ? - pregunto mister maurice

-por que... despues de lo que le paso a becky ,queria ahorrarle todo eso a mi hija .queria protegerla - repuso mama - y confiaba en que tal vez no hubiera heredado el gen y solo hubiera sido casualidad que hubiera nacido el mismo dia que la autentica portadora del fin y al cabo glenda habia tenda a kika ,y desde el primer momento todaz las esperanzas se habian centrado en ella ...-

-! vamos no mientas !-grito la tia glenda - !todo fue intencionado ! tu bebe no tendria que haber nacido hasta diciembre ,pero malipulaste el embarazo y te arriesgaste un parto prematuro solo para poder dar a luz el mismo dia que yo .!pero no funciono !tu hija nacio un dia mas tarde .no sabes como me rei al saberlo-

-supongo que debe de ser sencillo comprobarlo - puso mister maurice

-olvide el apellido de la enfermera - dijo mama rapido -solo se que se llamaba maggie ,pero eso no importa - solto mama casi creo ue lo iba a ladrarlo

-claro - espeto la tia glenda -en tu lugar yo hubiera dicho lo mismo ,lulu-

-seguro que tendremos el nombre de la enfermera lo antes posible - mister roger se volvio hacia mistress perkins - es importante que la localicemos -

-eso no sera necesario - replico mama - puede dejar a esa pobre mujer en paz -

-solo quremos hacerle unas preguntas - aclaro mister maurice - por favor mistress perkins ,trate de averiguar en donde vive en la actualidad -

-enseguida me encargo de eso -dijo mistress perkins y volvio a desaparecer por la puerta

xxx

-entonces senti un mareo terrible como si estuviera en una montaña rusa y luego sali y.. pummm en un lugar diferente - dije realmente alterada por que era la primera vez que explicaba enfrente de tantas personas.

kika estaba sentada en un sofa justo debajo de una magnifica sirena .apoyado en la ancha repisa de la chimenea ,junto al sofa se encontraba un hombre vestido de un impecable traje negro .incluso su corbata .el hombre nos dirigio una mirada irritante .un chiquillo castaño de ojos grandes y avellana se agaraba de su saco.

entro un hombre de ojos rojos pelo negro alto y tenia el pelo rasurado a lo militar .

-! lulu ! -

el hombre sonrio dejando al descubierto dos hileras perfectas de dientes blancos y regulares.

-lulu , hacia mucho tiempo que no nos veiamos - se acerco a nosotras y le tendio la mano a mama - no has cambiado nada -

me quede sorprendida al ver que mama se sonrojaba .

- gracias ,lo mismo puedo decir de ti , buck -

el hombre rechazo el cumplido con un gesto

-mis cabellos han perdido el brillo - replico el tal buck

-te quedan bien - dijo mama

¿de que se trata esto ? ¿acaso mama esta coqueteando con el hombre militar ?

la sonrisa de l hombre se noto mas y luego su mirada escarlata pase mama a mi ,y de nuevo me senti terriblemente observada ,para no levantar sospechas me lleve las manos a la cadera ,stacey dice que esa pocision da seriedad.

el hombre me tendio la mano.

-soy buckrock De Villers y tu debes ser la hija de lulu ,marlene -su apreton de manos era firme -la primera mujer montose con pelo castaño y los ojos avellana y no cafes que conozco - me dijo buckrock de villers

-lo he heredado todo de mi padre -dije timidamente

-¿podriamos ir al grano?-ladro el hombre de negro que estaba al lado de la chimenea

buckrock de villers me solto la mano

-adelante ,por favor -

no me sorprende que todos los que quieren salir con mama nos tratan bien, y a veces si tenemos suerte nos regala cosas una vez a mi hermana cupido le regalo un peluche, a cabo le dio un lunacornio ( le da verguenza pero le encantan y lo ve con cupido y tiene una maravillosa escusa pats verlo ) y a mi me regalo una guitarra española mas 20 dollares que fueron a parar a unas clases de guitarra , pero lo deje ,por que ciertas personitas no me dejaban practicar en paz. -.-

- esto es increible ¿como pueden creerle ? - solto la tia glenda - me gustaria decir que no podemos confiar en lulu por lo que hizo hace 17 añosy el gran papel que desempeño entonces .no se me hace raro que ahora cuando estamos apunto de lograr lo que hemos estado esperando por siglos -

-¿es eso verdad,lulu ? - pregunto lady arista tenia la misma exprecion severa de siempre

mister maurice asintio

-mistress sheperd afirma que ella y su marido sovornaron a la enfermera para que cambiara la fecha de nacimientosi nadie pudiera saber que marlene podia ser la portadora del gen - dijo mister maurice

- pero ¿por que iba hacer algo asi ? -pregunto lady arista

-dice que qeria proteger a la niña ,y que esperaba que fuera kika la portadora - dijo mister maurice

-! que lo esperaba ! ! vamos porfavor !- grito la tia glenda

-pues a mi me parece logico - repuso mister maurice

dirigo la mirada a kika ,que estaba sentada muy palida ,en el sofa ,mirando a mister maurice y a la tia glenda.

cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron repidamente giro la cabeza ( como si no me mereceiera su mirada ! vete calmando shelldon ! )

-por mas que trato no logro descubrir ninguna logica en esto - dijo lady arista

-enseguida comprobaremos la historia - señalo mister maurice

-solo por curiosidad ¿cuanto le pagaste a la enfermera ?- pregunto bruckrockgut de villers

-yo ... ya no me acuerdo - dijo mama

mister de villers levanto las cejas

-bueno,en realidad no pudo haber sido mucho .por lo que escuche el ingreso de tu marido eran muy modestos - dijo mister de villers

- ! claro ! - dijo malevolamente la tia glenda - no tenia ni un penique -

-si ustedes lo dicen ,supongo que en efectivo no debio ser mucho - replico mama - ah po cierto glenda ,si vuelves a hablar a si de mi difunto marido ,te hare llorar - la amenazo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo ( jajjajajajaja) - .

la inseguridad que habia mostrado al ver a mister de villers habia desaparecido con la misma rapides con la que habia aparecido , y tambien el enrojecimiento

- ¿por que entonces ,la comadrona hizo lo que le pediste ? - pregunto mister de villers -al fin y al cabo ,estaba cometiendo un delito de falsificacion documental ,lo que no es ninguna insignificancia -

mama levanto la cabeza.

-le explicamos que nuestra familia formaba parte de una secta satanica que tenia fe enfermiza en el horoscopo .le dijimos que el niño que hubiera nacido el 7 de octubre sufriria terribles cosas y seria utilizado como objeto de rituales satanicos - y no estaba muy equivocada que digamos - nos creyo . y como era un mujer de buen corazon y estaba encontra de los satanistas , falsifico el certificado de nacimiento - dijo mama

-! rituales satanicos ! ! pero que estupidez! -

el hombre que estaba al lado de la chimenea siseo como una serpiente , y el niño se pego mas a el .

mister de villers sonrio aprobatoriamente ( asi tambien hacian eso solo para ganarse nuestra confianza )

-la historia suena muy creible . veremos si la enfermera dice lo mismo - dijo buck de villers

-me parece poco inteligente que perdamos el tiempo con este juego de " yo tengo la razon y tu no" - dijo lady arista

-estoy de acuerdo -convino la tia glenda - kika puede saltar en cualquier momento y entonces quedara demostrado que lulu se ha inventado esta historia para distraernos -

-¿y por que no podrian haber heredado el gen las dos ? - pregunto mister maurice - ya paso una vez

-es cierto, pero bada y bing de villers eran gemelos - anuncio mister de villers - y tambien habian sido anunciados por la profecia -

-y en el cromografo estan previstas dos cornalinas ,dos pipetas dos compartimientos de entre los doce elementos y dos recorridos de rueda tentada - dijo el hombre que estaba cerca de la chimenea - el rubi esta solo -

-tambien es cierto - convino mister roger

su cara redonda tenia una expresion preocupada

-me parece que seria mas importante analizar los motivos de mi hermana - la tia glenda dirigio una mirada de odio a mama - si quieres conseguir que se registre la sangre de marlene en el cronografo eres mas ingenua de lo que creia igual que marlene ,de tal palo tal astillo - dijo glenda

" bueno pues al parecer la arrogancia tambien se hereda " pense

-¿como puede pensar siquiera esta mujer que le creremos .? - pregunto el hombre que estaba al lado de la chimenea como si mama y yo no estuvieramos presentes ,pero que hombre tan arrogante -recuerdo muy bien como lulu mintio entonces para proteger a becky y a rico -continuo - les proporciono una gran ventaja .si no hubiera sido por ella ,tal vez se podria haber evitado la catastrofe -

- ! maurice ! - lo reprendio mister de villers

-¿que catastrode? - pregunte - ¿y quien era rico ? -

-ya solo la precencia de esta persona en esta habitacion me parece increible - prosiguio el hombre

-¿y usted es ... ? - pregunto mama

la mirada y la voz de mama eran increiblemente frias .( en serio ¿quien es esta persona ?). me impresiono ver como tenia la calma y no se dejaba intimidar

-eso notiene nada que ver con el asunto - dojo el tal maurice

al parecer maurice no se digno a dirigirle ni una sola mirada . el chiquillo castaño rubio asomo la cabeza por detras de su espalda y me miro . el niño me recordo un poco a cabo cueando era puequeño y por eso le pobre niño le toco la mala suerte con ese anciano . el niño respodio mi sonrisa abriendo los ojos asustado, y volvio a ponerse a esconderse detras de la chaqueta

- te presento al white - dijo buckrockgut de villers que parecia casi divertido porla situacion - un genio en el campo de la medicina y la bioquimica . normalmente es un poco mas cortez -

maurice grey habria sido mejor . incluso el tono de su tez era gris

mister de villers se volvio un momento hacia mi, y luego su mirada volvia a parar a mi madre

-de un modo u otro ,tenemos que tomar una decision ¿debemos creerte ,lulu ,o realmente tienes alguna intencion oculta ? –

Durante unos segundos ,mama lo miro furiosa ,pero luego mama bajo los ojos y dijo en voz baja.

-no estoy aqui para impedir que desarrollen su grandiose mission secreta .solo estoy aqui por que no quiero que le pase alo malo a mi hija .con la ayuda del cronografo ,los viajes en el tiempo podrian transcurrir sin peligro y ella podria llevar una vida mas o menos es todo lo que quiero –

-!si claro ! – se mofo la tia Glenda

Mi tia se acerco al sofa y se sento junto a kika.a mi tambien me hubiera gustado sentarme ,pero nadie me ofrecia un asiento asi que me tenia que fregar

-lo que hice en otro tiempo no tiene nada que ver con … "su asunto" – continuo mama – para ser sincera ,apenas se nada de eso ,y lo que se lo entiendo a medias –

Entonces no puedo inaguinar por que motive,razon o sircunstanciase atrevio a hacer semejante cosa que no le entendian en absoluto – dijo el oscuro doctor Maurice

-solo quise cuidar a becky – alfirmo mama –era mi sobrina favorite ,cuide de ella desde que era una bebe ,y me pidio ayuda ¿que hubiera hecho usted ? dios mio ,los dos eran tan jovenes y estaban enamorados… sencillamente ,no queria que les pasara algo- suspiro mama

-! Pues estara satisfecha de su exito ! – dijo el Dr. Maurice

-queria a becky como a una Hermana-mama miro un momento a la tia pinki ( si decidi cambiarle el nombre de Glenda a pinki ¿ok? ) antes de agregar – mucho mas que a una Hermana –

La tia pinki cogio la mano de kika ,que tenia clavada la Mirada al suelo .

-! todos queriamos mucho a becky ! –exclamo lady alice ( si tambien le cambiare el nombre) - ! por eso queriamos alejarla de ese tal rico de villers y de sus inadecuadas maneras de apoyarla con sus ideas ! –

- ¿Inadecuados puntos de vista ? ! oh,porfavor ! ! fue esa rubia/pelirroja la que le puso en la cabeza estupidas ideas a rico – dijo el -! Ella lo convencio para que realizaran el robo ! –

-! Patrañas ! –replico lady alice – becky nunca hubiera hecho algo asi .fue rico ,que se aprovecho de su ingenuidad juvenile y la sedujo –

-! Ingenuidad ! ! permitame que me ria ! –solto el .

Buckrockgut de villers levanto una mano

-Ya henos tenido esta discussion antes – echo una ojeada al reloj – skipper estara de vuelta en cualquier momento y,deberiamos tomar una decision sobre lo que vamos hacer .kika ¿como te sientes? –

-sigo teniendo dolor de cabeza – sostuvo kika sin apartar la Mirada del suelo

-ya lo ve –recrimio pinki jna sonrisa malevola.

-yo tambien tengo dolor de cabeza –replico mama – pero no quiere decir que voy a saltar en el tiempo de un momento a otro –

-! Eres … eres una vibora ! –espeto la tia pinki

-oigan yo tengo una idea digamos que mistress shepherd y marlene dicen la verdad – anuncio mister roger –si no, no haremos mas que perder el tiempo valioso –

-! No puedo creer lo que dices roger ! – dijo el Dr. Maurice

El golpeo la repisa de la chimenea que se callo una horrible pintura

Mister roger se asusto ,pero siguio con voz tranquila

-si nos atendemos a lo s hechos que nos cuentan ,el ultimo salto fue hace una hora y media y dos horas .podriamos preparer a la chica y documentar el siguiente salto temporal de la mejor forma possible-

-yo tambien ,me gusta la idea – dijo meister de villers - ¿alguna objection ? calle ahora o hable para siempre –

Pinki levanto la mano pero mister de villers la ignoro

-roger adelante – dijo mister de villers

-de todos modos ,seria como hablar con la pared – dijo el dr. Maurice

-tiene razon – lo apoyo la ti pinki

-prongo la sala de documentos –señalo mister roger –alli marlene estaria segura ,y a su vuelta podriamos registrarla en el cronografo –

-! Yo no dejaria que se acercara al cronografo !- dijo el

-por dios ,Maurice creo que ya es sufieciente – dijo mister de villers - ! es solo una muchacha ! ¿o que tambien crees que lleva una bomba atomica debajo del uniforme escolar ? –

-la otra tambien era una muchacha – repuso el con desden .

Mister de villers lo miro aprovatoramente

-ven ,marlene- me indico mister roger .

Xxx

Al girar bruscamente a la derecha nos tropezamos con un joven con el que estuvimos apunto de chocar.

-! Cuidado ! – grito mister roger

-mister roger – dijo el joven

-el joven tenia unos cabellos oscuros que le llegaban casi le llegaba a los hombres y unos ojos azules tan luminosos que pense que debia usar lentes de no habia visto antes su cabello y sus ajos ,enseguida lo reconoci .tambien el timbre de su voz era el hombre que habia visto en mi ultimo salto .

Para ser precisos ,el joven que habia besado mi otro yo,detras de la Cortina ,no podia creer lo que veian mis ojos .

No podia hacer otra cosa que mirarlo boquiabierta .visto de frente y sin peluca era mil veces mas guapo.

El joven me miro tambien ,bastante desconsertado me examino y luego dirigio una Mirada interrogative a mister roger .

-skipper ,esta es marlene Elizabeth shepherd – dijo mister roger con un ligero suspiro – marlene ,este es skipper de villers –

Skipper de villers .el military y jugador de polo .el otro viajero del tiempo.

-hola – lo salude

-hola –

¿por que mi voz se habia enronquecido?

-creo que ustedes dos ya tendra suficiente tiempo de conocerse mejor – mister roger rio nerviosamente – es possible que marlene sea nuestra nueva kika –

-¿como,como ? –

Los ojos azules me sometieron a otra inspeccion( ya se lo imaginaran ),esta vez limitada al desgracia solo fui capaz de mirarlo con cara de boba ,con los ojos abiertos de par en par

-es una larga historia ,skipper – dijo mister roger – lo mejor es que vallas a la sala del dragon y le pidas a tu tio que te explique todo –

Skipper asintio .

-de todos modos ya iba para ya . hasta ahora mister roger .adios Arlene –

¿quien era Arlene ?

-marlene – le corrigio mister roger,pero skipper ya habia doblado la esquina .

Sus pasos resonaron a la escalera .

Xxx

**Tiempo voraz,embotale al leon la garra**

**Y haz que la propia tierra sus crias embeba ,**

**Al fiero tigre descolmilla y desquijarra**

**Y sepulta en su sangre a la feniz longeva**

**William shakespear ,soneto XIX**


	7. Chapter 7

Ok hola probablemente futuros viajeros aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo de rubinrot y si tengo otro review de otras personas voy a llegar al nuemero 10 que feliz estoy

Bueno nada me pertenece except de james que se llama mi ocs y algunas cosas a excepcion de eso nada de eso me pertence …

Xxx

-seguro tienes un monton de preguntas que hacer – dijo mister roger –intentare respondrelas-

Estire las piernas ,contenta de poder sentar al fin .la sala de documentos en un lugar muy agtradable ,a pesar de estaba profundamente enterrada en un sotano abovedado y no tenia ventanas .en una chimenea ardia fuegos ,y habia muebles y libros apilados .cuando entramos un hombre se levanto de su silla detras de un escritorio ,incline la cabeza y se fue sin decir palabra.

-¿es mudo ese hombre? – fue lo primero que se me ocurrio

-no- contest mister roger – pero ha hecho un voto de silencio .no hablara las proximas 4 semanas –

-¿y eso como para que ? – wow que atrevida soy

-es un ritual .los adeptos deben supercar toda una serie de ejercicios antes de ser admitidos en nuestros circulos exterores ,y crème que la musica y cantar no es de eso ejercisos .el objetivo principal es saber si pueden guarder un secrto hasta la tumba-mister roger sonrio –debe ser muy extraño para ti ,ten agarra la linterna y cuelgatela al cuello –

-¿que me pasara ahora?-

-esperaremos tu proximo salto en el tiempo –

-¿y eso seria en …?-

-oh,nadie sabe .es distinto para cada portador .se dice que tu antepasada kitty Burghley, la segunda viajera nacida en el circulo de los doce ,no salto mas de dos veces en toda su vida .el conde ,en cambio ,en su juventud saltaba cada pocas horas ,de dos a siete veces al dia .ya podras imaginar lo peligrosa que era su vida hasta que hizo el cronografo – mister roger señalo la pintura que habia sobre la chimenea ,que estaba pintado un hombre con una peluca blanca y un…¿eso es un parche ? –es por cierto el conde espiraculo de saint germain –

-¿7 veces al dia ,eh?-

Que horror .no podria dormir en paz ni ir a la escuela

-no te preocupes .cuando quiera que pase ,aterrizaras en esta habitacion ,donde estaras sana y tendras que esperar a wsaltar de vuelta sin moverte de donde estas .y por sit e llegas a encontrar con alguien ,enseñale este anillo-

Mister roger se quito su anillo se sello del dedo y me lo di la vuelta a la mano y observe el grabado .era una esterella de 12 puntas que llevaba en el centro unas linternas aligranadas que se imbricaban las unas con las inteligente Stacey habia acertado de nuevo.

-mister Antonio, mi professor de ingles y de historia ,tiene uno igual-

-¿eso es una pregunta?-

El fuego de la chimenea que se reflejaba en la calva de mister roger daba calidez a la escena.

-no-

No importaba si contestaba .como Stacey habia intuido no cabia duda de que mister Antonio ers uno de ellos

-¿hay algo mas que quiereas saber?

-¿quien es rico y que paso con becky ?¿y que robo ? ¿y que hizo mi madre en ese entonces para que esten tan enojados con ella? – solte sin tomar aire

-oh…-mister roger se rasco la cabeza ligeramente –bien,por desgracia ,a estas preguntas de momento no puedo responderte-

-lo sabia –

-marlene,cuando realmente seas nuestro numero 12,te lo explicare todo,hasta el ultimo de momento no puedo todos modos te contestare encantado otras preguntas-

Calle

mister roger suspiro

-tu ganas marlene, rico es el el hermano menor de rockbuckgut de villers .era entes de skipper ,el ultimo viajero del tiempo de la linea de villers ,el numero nueve del circulo de los doce. Tendras que contentarte con eso….

-usted hara las preguntas primero y luego yo ¿deacuerdo? – propuse

-muy bien- dijo mister roger -¿tienes sed?-

vaso de agua me vendria bien .o un tiene …-

La abajo habia agua ,jugos vino,y ademas un hervidor de roger prepare una tetera de earl grey.

-ahora tu- dijo cuando vilvio a sentarse

-si la capacidad de viajar en el tiempo esta determinada por un gen ¿como es que la fecha de nacimiento desempeña un papel importante en esto? ¿como es que no le han sacado la sangre a kika hace tiempo para buscar el gen?¿y como es que no lo han podido enviar con el en el cronografo a un paso de riesgo ,antes de que salte por si sola en el tiempo y pueda ponerse en peligro?-

empezar .nosotros creemos que se trata de un gen ,pero no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta .lo unico que sabemos es que hay algo en la sangre que los diferencia de la gente normal ,pero aun no hemos descubierto el factor X , a pesar de que hace muchos años que lo investigamos y de que encontraras entre nosotros a los mejores cientificos del mundo. El descubrimiento de este gen o lo que quiera que sea en la sangre haria que las cosas fueran mucho mas sencillas,crème ,pero tal como estamos ,dependemos de los calculus y observaciones realizados por generaciones anteriores-

-si se hubiera cargado el cronografo con a sangre de kika ¿que hubiera pasado?-

-en el peor de los casos ,la hubieramos inutilizado- contest mister roger - ! y por favor marlene ,estamos hablando de una minusculita gotita de sangre ,no de llenar un deposito! Ahora me toca a mi . si pudieras elegir ¿a que epoca te gustaria ir ? –

Pense

-no me gustaria ir muy lejos en el 10 años atras .entonces podria ver a mi padre y hablar con el –

-si .si es un deseo muy comprensible –convino mister roger con apesadumbrado – pero no puede puede viajar dentro de la epoca en que has vivido .como muy pronto .puedes viajar al antes de tu nacimiento-

-oh …-

-te toca otra vez – dijo mister roger

-¿quien era el niño ?-pregunte

-¿que niño?-

-el que estaba agarrado a la chaqueta del D. Maurice –

-¿como dices?-

Mister roger aparto la Mirada del fuego y me miro sorprendido ! por dios ! tampoco era tan dificil de entender.

-un niño castaño /rubio de unos 7 años .estaba junto al doctor Maurice- pronuncie marcando cada palabra

-pero alli no habia ningun niño – repuso mister roger - ¿te estas burlando de mi?-

-no- conteste

-de repente comprendi lo que habia visto ,y me molesto no darme cuenta

-¿un niño ,dices?¿de 7 años ?-

-olvidelo –

hice como si de pronto sintiera un gran interes por los libros de la estanteria de atras.

Mister roger callo, pero podia sentir su Mirada clavada en mi espalda.

-ahora me toca a mi- dijo finalmento

-es un juego tonto ¿no podriamos jugar al ajedrez?-

Sobre la mesa habia un juego de ajedrez ,pero mister roger no se dejo despistar.

-¿a veces ves cosas que las otras no ven?-

-los niños no son cosas – repuse – pero .si a veces veo cosas que otros no –

Yo misma no sabia por que le decia eso.

Por alguna razon ,mis palabras parecieron alegrar a mister roger.

-sorprendente ,realmente sorprendente¿desde cuando tienes es don?-

-siempre lo he tenido –

-! Fascinante! –mister roger miro a su alrededor – por favor ,dime quien mas esta aqui ahora escuchando aparte de nosotros-

-estamos solos-

Se me escape una risita al ver la expression decepcionada de mister roger

-oh, y yo que hubiera jurado que este Viejo caseron estaba lleno de fantasmas .en especial este – tomo un trago de te -¿quiere galletas de naranja ?-

-si ,gracias – al fin alguien con sentido comun

No se si fue porque habia mencionado las galletas ,pero de pronto aquella desgradable sencacion en el estomago volvio a la respiracion.

Mister roger se levanto y empezo a revolver en un sencacion de vertigo se hizo mas roger se daria un buen susto si se volteaba y yo, sencillamente habia desaparecido .tal vez seria mejor que le preiniera.

-¿mister roger?-

-ahora te toca a ti,marlene – dijo mientras ordenaba amorosamente las galletas en un plato ,como hacia mister mason –y creo que ya conozco la respuesta a tu pregunta –

Me concentre en mis vertigo parecia haberse detenido un poco .

Muy bien .falsa alarma.

-suponiendo que viajara a una epoca a la que este edificio aun no existiera¿aterrizaria y me ahogaria?

-!oh! y yo que crei que me preguntarias por el niño castaño fin .por lo sabemos, nadie ha viajado nunca de 500 años atras. Y en el cronografo a la fecha para el rubi , es decir .para ti,solo puede ajustarse hasta 1560 despues de cristo,lancelot de villers .es una limitacion de lo que nos hemos lamentado muchas se pierde tantos años interesantisimos… ten,come una son mis favoritas-

Alargue la mano,a pesar de que de repente el plato habia empezado a borrarse ante mis ojos y tenia la sencasion de que alguien iba a retirar el sofa bajo el trasero.

Aterrice con el trasero sovre una piedra fria con una galleta en la mano ,o al menos daba la sencacion de que era una galleta . a mi alrededor reinaba una oscuridad tremenda,mas negra que el alma de mister scrooge antes de los fantasmas .

Tarde unos segundos en encontrar el interruptor de la vi las estanterias de libros. Seguro que una tumba esta mas hablado k esto .es decir ,pinturas tetricas , un sofa, y un escritorio….

Skipper POV

Voy de camino a la sala del dragon ,pero sigo con la misma pregunta de siempre ¿quien es esa niña ? sea quien sea no puede reemplazar a kika no es que me guste .pero kika se ha preparado pera esto toda su vida y no se me hace justo que una niña de no se que nombre,venga y se lo arrebate. No,noy NO!

Cuando entre a la sala del dragon me encontre con lady alice y la señora Montrose y kika ella estaba sentada en el sofa de sirena . ahora que me doy cuenta hay mucha diferencia entre kika y … Arlene . carlene ,Charlene… al Diablo con el nombre… el punto es que son muy diferentes ;es decir kika es mucho mas Madura que la tal … ¿marlene? ,bueno su prima. Cuando kika me vio vi que batallo mucho para mover la cabeza y hablar .

-hola ,skipper – me saludo

-hola,chiquika - la saludo

No es que me guste y le diga asi ,no, mas bien es una manera de animarla ,por ejemplo ella me dice bonito y gordito(no es k sea gordito ,no,al contrario tengo una figura ,pero nos decimos asi de cariño )

-¿como te sientes ,kika?- pregunte

-tengo dolor de cabeza- me respondio sosteniendose la cabeza con las manos

-si, yo tambien pase pore so ,el infierno¿no lo crees?-

-nop,estoy acostumbrada ,mi primita siempre meda un dolor de cabeza ,cuando hace sus preguntas tontas – me sonrio y yo me acerque para sentarme en el sofa

-dejame adivinar – me leve mi dedo al menton – castaña ,medio alta ,comor crema, y tiene una cola de caballo ,con un uniforme horrible …-

-y una apariencia super infantil – me interrunpio

-si ya la conosco - le respondi .

-buck, Maurice , skipper – dijo corriendo mister roger – es marlene ha saltado ,yo mismo la vi – soy yo o podria ponerse a dar saltitos de un momento a otro

-esto lo tengo que ver – dijo el

-eso significa que ya no soy su rubi – dijo kika realmente triste y con la cabeza agachada

-me temo que no,kika – dijo mi tio buck – fuiste un gran hum… rubi ,kika –

-si yo tambien lo creo - le dije

-si – dijo el dr . Maurice – muy tranquila y gran aprendiz y eres muy confinable –

-oh … - fue todo lo que dijo kika dijo

-esto es … es… ! lulu ! ya viste lo que le hiziste a mi hija - le grito mistress montrose a una señora con cabellos castaños /pelirrojos ,pero al parecer la mujer de ahi que se hace llamar lulu ,( bueno al menos tiene un nombre mas sencillo de recordar) no parecio importarle ,porque estaba en shock pero ,¿por que ?

-una limosina las llevara a casa – dijo mister roger ,pero kika al parecer no lo escucho por que se levento del sillon y se fue corriendo al pasillo ,pobre.

Marlene POV

Todo me parecia muy extraño realmente es decir no puedo creerlo nada me sonaba familiar ,entonces pense en traerle algo a Stacey ¿un sello? ¿ una carta ? ¿ o unos libros ? se me muy bien que no estaba bien robar ,pero eso es una excepcion , me ha ayudado en muchas cosas ,cuando senti la familiar sensacion de mareo ,tome lo primero que se me vino a la mano .

Una llave . con una bonita empuñadura que tenia forma de Corazon y unas cuantas joyas rojas.

Xxx

Aterrice suavemente sobr mis pies .al principio ,la luz me cego,me meti rapidamente en mi bolsillo la llave junto a mi parecia igual que antes de que saltara junto con la galleta que me la comi ( muy rica,por cierto).

Pero mister roger no estaba solo ,estaba rockbuckgut de villersy el antipartico y gris dr .maurice ( con el puequeño niño a su lado claro).los tres hombres conversaban en voz baja en el centro de la habitacion ,mientras skipper de villers les contemplaba como si nada,con la espalda apoyada en uno de los armarios de la habitacion. El fue el primero que me vio.

-hola, Arlene – me saludo

-marlene – replique

!por dios, no ers tan dificil de recordar! Yo no lo llamo " skitter " ¿no ?

Los tres hombres se volvieron y se me quedaron dr. Maurice con los ojos sorprendidos y con celos y mister roger visiblemente content.

-han sido casi 15 min. – señalo mister roger - ¿como te encuentras,marlene? ¿te encuentras bien ? –

Asenti.

-¿te vio alguien?-

-nop, no me movi de donde estaba,tal como me habia dicho- le di a mister roger la linterna portatil y su anillo de sello - ¿donde esta mi madre.?-

-esta arriba con los demas – repuso mister de villers

-quiero hablar con ella –

-no te preocupes mas tarde podras hacerlo – observe mister roger – pero antes …oh, la verdad es que no se por donde empezar –

El hombre etaba realmente feliz ¿de que demonios se alegraba tanto?

-ya conoces a mi sobrino,skipper – me informo mister de villers – el ya paso hace 2 años por lo que tu estas pasando,solo que mas dificil ponerte al corriente –

-¿dificil ? yo mas diria imposible – replico el dr. Maurice

-tampoco hace ninguna falta – aclaro skipper – puedo hacerlo todo mucho mejor solo-

-ya veremos – dijo mister de villers

-creo que estan subestimando a la muchacha – aservo mister roger y,adoptando un tono solemne ,csi mistico,exclamo -! Marlene Elizabeth shepherd ahora formas parte de un atiguisimo secreto! Y ha llegado el momento de que aprendas a entender de que consiste el secreto .primero deberias saber…-

-no deberiamos precipitarnos –lo interrumpio el dr. Maurice -es possible que tenga el gen ,pero eso no quiere decir que podamos confiar en ella-

-o que comprendiera siquiera algode esto – añadio skipper

Por lo visto ,ese estupido engreido me cree algo tonta.

-quien sabe que instrucciones Habra recivido de su madre – dijo el doctor Maurice – solo tenemos este cronografo , -

mister roger tenia el aspect de alguien que acababa de recibir una bofetada

-las cosas tambien pueden verse complicadas sin necesidad – murmuro

-hasta entonces me la llevo a la sala de tratamiento – informo el –no te lo tomes mal roger,pero ya tendremos tiempo para explicaciones-

Al oir aquellas palabras ,un escalofrio me recorrio la espalda .lo ultimo que queria era ir a una " sala de tratamiento" con el dr. frankenstain.

-quiero ir con mi mama – dije ,aun sabiendo que podia sonar como una niña Chiquita

Skipper casque la lengua con odio

-no tienes por que tener miedo,miedo-aseguro mister roger –solo mecesitamos un poco de sangre ,ya versa ira muy rapido-

¿realmente no era consiente de lo terrible que sonaba todo eso? ''solo necesitamos un poco de sangre " y " ya versa ,ira muy rapido "! Dios mio !

-pero es que no quiero estar sola con el dr. frank… Maurice –corregi

No me importaba si se ofendia o no ,total el tambien era maleducado y grosero . y por lo tanto skipper puede pensar de lo quisiera de mi .

-elsr. Maurice no es tan… insensible como parece – aseguro mister Maurice –en realidad ,no hace falta que …-

-si hace falta – dijo el dr. Maurice

Poco a poco me estaba enojando ¿que se habia creido este rechonchito ?!lo primero que deberia hacer es comprarse un traje de doctor ! ! y luego me habla!

-ah ¿si ?¿y que hara si me niego ? –resople mientras observaba los ojos enojados del dr. Maurice

"vaya medico - pense – ni siquiera puede curarse a si mismo "

Mister de villersse entrometio ,para mi salvacion ,en la platica.

-le pedirimos a mistress perkins que venga – afirmo en un tono que no admitia replica –mister roger te acompañara hasta que llegue-

Lance una Mirada triunfal al medico ,una de esas que equivalen a sacar la lengua ,pero el mut,muy me ignore.

-nos vemos en media hora en la sala del dragon- sijo mister de villers

No queria hacerlo ,pero mientras,salia , gire la cabeza y dirigi una Mirada a skippe ,par aver si mi triunfo lo habia lo visto no,porque me estaba mirando las piernas .probablemente,las estaba comparando con las de kika.

Lo tenia mal ,porque las suyas eran mas largas y torneadas y finas .

Xxx

La sala de tratamento de el era como cualquier otra a excepcion de doctor y la ubicacion claro todo era practicamente normal. Solo la figurilla del fantasma era perturbador.

-chamarra fuera y mangas remangadas – ordeno secamente el dr. Maurice

Mister roger tradujo

-si eres tan amable de quitarte la chamarra y y, por favor remangate las mangas –

El puequeño casparin miraba interesante .cuando le sonrei ,se refugio rapidamente detras del doctor Maurice ,solo para sacar la cabeza de nuevo un Segundo mas tarde.

-¿me estas viendo?-

Asenti

-mira hacia otro lado – gruño el dr. Maurice mientras me hacia un torniquete en el brazo.

-no me import aver sangre – repuse – aunque sea la mia

-los otros no pueden verme – afirmo el puequeño fantasma

-lo se – replique –me llamo marlene ¿y tu ?-

-para ti soy el Dr. Maurice –repuso el dr. Maurice

-yo me llamo mort –dijo el fantasma

-es un nombre muy bonito – dije yo

-muchas gracias – respondio el dr. Maurice – tu tambien tienes unas venas muy bonitas –

Apenas habia notado el pinchazo .cuidadosamente ,el doctor Maurice lleno un tubito con mi sangre .luego cambio el tubito por uno vacia y tambien dejo que se llenara

-no habla contigo ,Maurice – aseguro mister roger

-ah¿no?¿entonces con quien habla? –

-con mort – repuse yo

El dr. Maurice levanto la cabeza bruscamente .por primera vez me miro a los ojos.

-¿como dices?-

-nada,da igual –

El doctor Maurice mascullo unas palabras que no se entendian y mister roger me dirigio una sonrisa de complicidad.

Llamaron a la puerta .era mistress perkins ,la secretaria de cabello rubio , entro a la habitacion.

-vaya,por fin ha llegado –gruño el dr. Maurice – ya puede ahuecar el ala ,roger . mistress perkins se encargara de vigilar .puede sentarse en la silla, ahi haga el favor de callarse –

-tan encantador como siempre –observo mistress perkins y obedientemente se sento en la silla que le indico.

-nos vemos luego – se depidio mister roger ,no sin antes tomar uno de los tubitos con mi sangre – voy a llenar el deposito –me sonrio

-¿donde esta el cronografo?¿y que aspecto tiene? –pregunte cuando se cerro la puerta detras de mister Maurice

-sabia que no tardarias en hacerme esas preguntas; la ultima persona que me pregunto eso termino robandoselo 2 años despues –el dr. Maurice aparto la cinta de mi brazo y apreto una gaza contra el pinchazo – de modo que entenderas que no doy muchas respuestas –

-¿robaron el cronografo?-

El chiquillo fantasma llamdo mort afirmo enegeticamente con la cabeza .

-tu encantadora prima becky en persona –informo el dr. Maurice –recuerso perfectamente la primera vez sentada . tenia un aspecto tan inocente e ingenuo como el que tu tienes ahora –

-becky es simpatico – dijo mort – me gusta-

Como era un fantasma probablemente tenia la sencacion de que habia visto a becky ayer .

-¿becky robo el cronografo ?¿y por que lo hizo ? –

-¿que se yo? Transtorno esquizoide de personalidad ,probablemente – gruño el dr. Maurice – por lo visto, es cosa de familia .todas las Montrose son unas histericas.y becky disponia ,ademas ,de una Buena reserve criminal-

-! Doctor Maurice ! –le recrimio mistress perkins - ! eso no es verdad!-

-¿no habiamos quedado en ue mantendria la boca cerrada ?-pregunto el dr. Maurice

-pero si becky robo el cronografo ¿como es possible que este aqui?- pregunte

-oh,so¿como es possible – el doctor Maurice solto la correa de mi brazo – pues por que existe un 2do cronografo ,listilla.¿cuando fue la ultima vacuna contra el tetanos ?-

-no lo se ¿ asi que mas cronografos?-

Nop, solo esos 2 –repuso el dr. Maurice mientras limpiaba mi antebrazo –veo que no te has vacunado contra el tetanos ni la difteria¿alguna enfermedad cronica ?¿alergias?-

estoy vacunada contra la peste ,el colera ni la viruela – dije acordandome de james –de hecho ¿esiste una vacuna contra la viruela?creo que un amigo mio murio de eso –

-me resulta dificil creerlo – repuso el dr. Maurice – hace siglos que la viruela esta controlada-

-es que mi amigo muria hace mucho-

-pues yo siempre he creido que la viruela es como llamaban al saranpeon- tercio mistress perkins

-y yo habia creido que nos habiamos puesto deacuerdo en que se callaria.

Mistress perkins callo

-¿por que esta grosero con todo el mundo ? –pregunte -! Ayy!-

-solo ha sido un piquetito de nada – me tranquilizo el dr. Maurice

-¿para que era eso?-

-no te gutaria saberlo ,crème –

"-no,por eso estoy preguntando – pense "

Deje escapar un suspiro .el puequeño fantasma mort tambien suspiro.

-¿siempre se comporta asi?- le pregunte

-casi siempre – respondio mort

-no lo hace agreed – intervino mistress perkins

-! Mistress perkins ! –

-esta bien –

-ya acabamos – dijo el dr. Maurice –puedes vestirte .mistress perkins te acompañara con los demas arriba .yo subire en un minuto-

Ven,marlene ,seguro que tienes hambre .en un momento estara la comida .hoy mistress grey ha preparado brochtas de asado de ternero –

Y vaya que la tenia ,tanta que incluso me hubiera acabado solita las brochetas de ternero y no es uno de mis plato sfavoritos

-el dr. Maurice en realidad es un hombre de buen Corazon-me dijo mistress perkins mientras subiamos –solo que le cuesta serlo –

-si, ya me di cuenta –

-antes no era muy diferente .antes llevaba una bata blanca ,y se ponia corbatas de colores .eso fue antes de que su hijo muriera … una gran trajedia .desde entonces esta como cambiado –

-mort-

-exacto. El niño se llamaba mort – confirm mistress perkins -¿mister roger y ate hablo de el?-

-no-

-un niño encantador .se ahogo en la pscina de unos conocidos el dia de su cumpleaños ,imaginate-mientras andaba ,mistress perkins conto los años con los dedos – ya hace 18 años de eso .pobre doctor-

-pobre al menos no tenia aspect de ahogado .algunos fantasmas si parecen que murieron , hasta ahora no me ha tocado ver a un hombre con un hacha clavada en la espalda,y no quiero toparme con uno .:$

Mistress perkins llamo a una puerta.

-haremos una parade par aver a que medirte-

-¿medirme .?¿para que?- pregunte ,pero mistress perkins me habia metido a la cuarto de costura . todo estaba rodeado de telas,vestiddos ,maquinas de coser,Tijeras y toda la cosa.

puedo creerlo al fin! una castaña ! – hablo una mujer de arriba y bajo de inmediato era una mujer gordita,rubia y traia una cinta metrica ,me tomo de las manos y me hizo girar sobre mi misma y depues paro – bienvenida – me saludo con acento frances – tu debes ser marlene .yo soy madame Gloria y me ocupare de tu vestuario – la mujer me rodeo con la cinta metrica – al fin y alcabo no podemos dejar que te pases por ahi en el año de maricastañas con este espantoso uniforme escolar. N est –se pas ?-

Asenti . los unifogmes escolares,,como decia madame Gloria ,eran realmente espantosos ,fuera del siglo que fuse.

-seguramente a la gente le daria un ataque al Corazon cuando andas en la calle por ahi- dijo retorciendose la cinta en la mano

-lo siento ,pero tenemos prisa –se excuse mistress perkins.

-acare enseguida ¿quieres quitarte la chaqueta ,por favor?- madame Gloria me rodeo la cintura con la cinta –magnifico. Y ahora las caderas .oh,como una joven potrilla .creo que podremos aprovechar mucho de esto ,solo un cambio por aqui y por alla y podras usar lo mismo que la otra-

Sin duda, con "la otra'' se refiere a kika .me quede viendo un vestido de un delicado color Amarillo con orlas de puntillas blancas y traslucidas que estaba colgado en una percha que parecia sacada de la pelicula de orgullo y prejuicio . seguro que ha kika le hubiera quedado encantadora con el.

-kika es mas alta y delgada que yo – dije

-su,un poco – dijo madame Gloria – un palo de gallinero –(se me escape una risita porque habia dicho callinego) –pero no es ningun problema – me paso la cinta por el cuello y la cabeza – que agradable coser para una morenita, para variar .con las pelirrojas hay que ir siempre con cuidado …conservo esta maginfica pieza de tafetan desde hace años ,un color como del ser la primera a la que le sienta bien ese color …-

-!madame Gloria,por favor !-

Mistress perkins señalo su reloj de pulsera.

-si,si enseguida estoy – dijo madame Gloria mientras daba vueltesita a mi alrededor y me media - !estos hombres ,siempre corriendo! Pero la moda y la belleza estan reñidas con las prisas –finalmentte me dio una palmadita amistosa – finalmente me dio una palmadita amistosa y dijo – hasta luego cuellesito de cisne –

Me fije en que apenas tenia cuello .su cabeza parecia apoyarse directamente de los hombros.

-hasta luego,madame Gloria-

Mientras ibamos por el pasillo :

-oh. No ! los expedients ! –se detuvo en seco - ! me he olvidado completo ! el dr. Maurice me matara – me miro indecisa - ¿podrias seguir adelante ? en la esquina a la izquierda ,y luego la segunda puerta a la derecha-

-girar a la izquierda en la esquina y la segunda puerta a la derecha, no hay problemas –

-!eres un encanto!-

Mistress perkins ya habia salido corriendo ,muy rapido como para usar tacones.

Cuando doble la esquina escuche voces.

-espera kika-

Retrocedi apresuradamente y me aplaste contra la pared ,kika habia salido de la sala del dragon ,seguida por skipper ,que la llevaba sujeta del brazo .confiaba en que no mehubiera descubierto .

-todo lo que esta pasando es tan terriblemente vergonzoso …-dijo kika

-no, de ninguna manera todo esto no es culpa tuya –

Que suave podia ser su voz

-''esta enamorado como loco de ella'' pense y por alguna estupida razon senti un dolor en el Corazon .me pegue mas a la pared ,queria saber que estaban hacienda ¿manital tal vez?

Kika parecia inconsolable.

-!falsos sintomas! Queria que tragara la tierra .realmente crei que pasaria en cualquier momento…-

-yo hubiera pensando lo mismo en tu caso –la tranquilizo skipper – tu tia debe estar loca por haber mantenido esto en secreto durante años .la verdad es que tu prima me da lastima –

-¿tu crees?-

-! Piensalo un poco! ¿com va a poder arreglarselas ? no tiene ni la menor idea …¿com ova aponerse al dia de todo lo que hemos aprendido estos ultimos 10 años –

-es verdad, pobre marlene – dijo kika ,aunque de algun modo no sonaba realmente compasiva – pero tambien tiene sus puntos Fuertes –

Eso si que era un detalle.

-soltar risitas con su amiga,escribir SMS y recitar de memoria el recital de un monton de si puede hacerlo muy bien. –

Pues no,no era un detalle.̚̚ ̚

Asome con cuidado la cabeza.

-si – convino skipper –es justo lo que he pensado hace un momento al verla por primera vez .oye, realmente te extrañare chiquikika ;y mas en las clases de esgrima-

Kika suspiro.

-nos la pasamos bien¿no?-

-si, ! pero piensa en las posibilidades que se te abren en este momento ,,kika! ! te envidio pore so! Ahora eres libre y puedes hacer lo que quieras-

-! Nunca he querido nada aparte de esto!-

-si,por que no tenias eleccion – le aseguro skipper – pero ahora todo el mundo se abre ante ti, podras viajar a lugares peligrosos , conocer nuevos lugares,estudiar al extranjero .mientras yo no puedo mantenermo alejarme mas de un dia del conde … cronografo y me paso las noches en el año 1953 !creeme me cambiaria por ti!-

La puerta de la sala del dragon se abrio de golpe y lady alice y la tia pinky salieron del pasillo .escondi la cabeza.

-ya versa como se arrepienten –dijo pinky

-!pinky somos una familia !–espeto lady alice – tenemos que mantenernos unidos-

-dicelo a lulu –dijo la tia pinky –fue ella quien nos puso en esto .ven,kika –

-las acompaño al auto – se ofrecio skipper

! lame botas!

Espere hasta que se fueran ,y me arriegue a salir de mi escondite ,lady alice seguia alli y se veia vieja terriblemente vieja,me daba pena verla asi.

-hola –susurre en voz baja -¿te encuentras bien ?-

Claro que luego mi abuela recupero su postura habitual

-vaya ,ya esta aqui- dijo y su Mirada bajo ami blusa -¿no es una mancha eso? Niña realmente tienes que cuidar mas tu aspecto-

Adios pena hacia la Tirana abuela ,hola nauseas verbales ̚̚̚ ̚

Xxx

Linea genealogica masculina

Lancelt de villers

"ambar'

(1562/1560-1607)

Ι

William de villers

''agata''

(1636-1689)

Ι

Conde espiraculo de saint geramain

''esmeralda''

(1703-1784)

ſ ┴ ɿ

bing de villers bing de villers

''cornalina'' ''cornalina''

(1875-1944) (1875-1930)

Ι Ι

Skipper de villers rico de villers

''diamante'' ''turmalina negra''

(nacido en 1992) (nacido en 1974)

De las cronicas de los vigilantes volume 4 ,''el circulo de los doce''

Xxx

Crei que jamas terminaria este bye,bye necesito minimo 3 reviews para seguir el siguiente cap. byebye


	8. Chapter 8

Hola como han estado? Lament la tardanza es k los examenes son muy fastidiosos…

skipper: y da gracias al cielo k pasaste compu,phebbs , x k si no estarias colgando desde el techo .

yo : ña ña ña ña ña…

skipper: dejen reviews….

Yo : ña ña ña ña ña…

skipper: querrias parar con eso ?

Yo : tengo opcion ?

Skipper : nop.

Xxx

Capitulo 8

Mama me abrazo como sihubiera estado ausente por lo menos 3 añ k decirle varias vexes k estaba bien.

-tu tambien estas bien ,mama?-

-si,cielo,estoy bien.-

-bueno,como todos estamos bien –comento rockbucjgut de villers burlonamente – me alegra de k lo hallamos aclarado – se acerco tanto a nosotras que pude oler su colonia (una deliciosa mezcla de canela con manzana que de echo me dio mas hambre) - ¿y que vamos a hacer contigo ahora,lulu?- dijo mirando a mama profundamente con sus ojos.

-dije la verdad –

-si,al menos por lo que dices con respectoa las cualidades de marlene – convino de villers – pero aun queda por aclarar por que la enfermera ,que en ese tiempo, se mostro muy cooperadora como para falsificar de nacimiento,y casualmente hoy ha salido de viaje-

Mama se encogio de hombros.

-yo no le daria tanta importancia a algo que debe de ser solo una casualidad ,buck –

-encuentro igualmente raro que en un parto premature , la madre decida dar a luz e casa .cualquier mujer se hiria al hospital al sentir los primeros Dolores-

Ok, podria decirse que ahora estamos 2 a 1.

-solo ocurrio muy rapido –dijo mama sin pensarlo 2 veces.- aun tuve suerte de que nos halla ayudado la enfermera.-

-ok, pero aun asi en un parto prematuro , la bebe debe debe ser atendido inmediatamente-

-y lo hicimos –

-pero al dia siguiente – dijo mister de villers – en el informe del hospital se anoto ,que aunque la bebe fue examinada a fondo , la madre se rehuzo a una examinacion ¿por que ,lulu?

Mama se echo a reir .

-cre que tu me hubieras entendido si tambien hubieras dado a luz y hubieras pasado por varios examines. Yo estaba perfectamente bien y solo queria estar totalmente segura de que no tueviera nada malo el bebe. Lo que si quiero saber es ¿como puedes accede a archivos confidenciales,buck?-

-por mi, puedes denunciar al hospital por violacion de privacidad – dijo mister de villers – por otro lado ,nosotros seguiremos buscando a la enfermera. Me muero por saber todo lo que tiene que contarnos –

La puerta se abrio y mister roger y el Dr. Maurice entraron junto con mistress perkins , que tenia un monton de archivos .

Detras de ellos llego mi idiota , engreido, skipper arrastrando los pies . esta vez me tome mi tiempo para obvservar detenidamente el resto de su cuerpo y no solo su guapo rostro. Busque algo que no me gustara para no sentieme TANNNN imperfect a su lado ; pero por desgracia no pude encontrar nada. No caminaba como pato, no tenia los brazos demasiado largos, . y la forma en que apoyaba con el trasero en el escritorio con los brazos cruzados no podia ser mas irresistible.

Lo unico criticable era el pelo largo que casi le llegaba a los hombros .pero ni ese pensamiento mas estupido servia, pues su cabello era sano y brillante que institivamente que se sintiria tocarlo.

Daba pena que toda esa perfeccion estaba en un engreido como ese.

-todo esta preparado – adirtio mister roger guiñandome un ojo –la maquina del tiempo esta lista.-

Mort, el niño fantasma , me saludo timidamente con la mano y le devolve el saludo.

-bien,ya estamos todos los k tenemos que estar – inform mister de villers – por desgracia, pinki y kika han tenido que irse ,pero me han encargado de que les envie una despedida de su parte – dijo mister roger.

-si,claro – dijoel Dr. Maurice

-!pobre muchacha! Dos dias soportando falsos Dolores, deben de haber sido una horrible experiencia.- se lament mister roger, y en su cara se dibujo una sincera mueca de compassion.

-pero ni hablar de su madre – murmur el Dr. Maurice.,mientras hojeaba el archivador que tenia mistress perkins – todo un castigo para la niña-

-mistress perkins ,¿com va madame Gloria con el vestuario de marlene ?- pregunto el obscure Dr.

-pero si acaba de …. Voy a preguntar-

Mistress perkins se volvia hacia la puerta.

Mister roger se froto las manos ,ansioso por entrar en accion .

-bien,parece que podemos empezar-

-pero ,no la pondran en peligro ,¿verdad? – dijo mama viendo a mister roger –la mantandran lo mas alejada possible de esto-

-pero claro que la mantendremos alejada de esto –repuso skipper.

-haremos todo lo necesario para proteger a marlene –aseguro mister roger.

-no podemos mantenerla alejada de esto,lulu – dijo mister de villers –ella ya es parte de este "asunto" . deberias haberlo tenido claro desde el principio ,antes de empezar este juego de la escondidas-

-gracias a usted, la muchahca es muy ignorante de conocimiento – dijo el Dr. Maurice – lo que claro dificultara nuestro proposito. Aunque creo que ese era su proposito-

-mi proposito era no poner a marlene en peligro –reto mama

-ya he llegado muy lejos solo –añadio skipper – y tambien puedo seguir solo hasta el final-

-eso es lo que queria oir – espeto mama

"tambien puedo seguir solo hasta el final" uy si, mira tu , si como no , tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para que no se me escapara la salido de una de esas disparatadas peliculas de accion en las que un musculitos de expression melancolica y de aires superiors salva al mundo.

-ya veremos que tareas puede hacer – tercio mister de villers.

-tenemos su sangre – dijo skipper – no necesitamos nada mas de ella . por mi , puede venir todos los dias a elapsar ,y todos contentos-

¿que?¿"elapsar"? sonaba como una de esas cosa que mister Antonio decia con frecuencia "esto no es un planteamiento interpretative,julien, pero la proxima vez recuerda que hay casos en los que la elision es obligatoria" ¿ o era " elision"? da igual ,por que ni julien ni yo ni nadie de la clase sabiamos de lo que decia .excepto de kika ,claro.

Mister roger se fijo en mi cara de WTF.

-con el termino de "elapsar" nos referimos a una sangria controlada de tu cupo de salto temporal en el tiempo en la que te enviamos una horas al pasado con el cronografo por unas horas –explico –asi no podras dar saltos incontrolados en el tiempo- y añadio voviendose a los otros – estoy seguro de que, con el tiempo , marlene nos sorprendera con su potencial .ella…-

-! Ella es una niña ! – lo interrumpio skipper – no tiene ni la menor idea de NADA .-

Me puso roja de furia¿como era capaz de soltar tremenda babosada ese estupido engreido ….militar? y que forma tan irritante de hablarme …

-patrañas – replique.

! yo no soy ninguna niña ! tengo 16 y medio . soy tan vieja como kika .a mi edad ,maria antonieta hace tiempo que se habia casado ( no lo sabia por la clase de historia si no por la pelicula en DVD T.T)

-ah,¿no?- la voz de skipper sonaba a sarcasmos- ¿que sabes de historia , por ejemplo?-

-lo suificiente – le di mi espalda y me cruze de brazos (no acababan de ponerme un sobre saliente en historia ?)

- ¿en serio? Muy bien. Veamos ¿quien reino inglaterra despues de Jorge I ?-

No tengo ni la menor idea. Lo voltee a ver.

-¿jorege II?- responidi a lo menso.

! bien ! parecia decepcionado . debia ser la respuesta correcta.

-¿y sabrias decirme que casa real sustituyo a los estuardo en 1702 y por que ? –

Adios a mi suerte.

-hummm…. No lo hemos visto – dije avergonzada.

-ven, ahi esta –añadio skipper dirigiendose a los demas. – no sabe nada de historia . ni siquiera sabe expresarse adecuadamente. Adonde quiera que saltemos ,llamara la atencion mas que un perro verde. Ademas no sabe de se trata todo esto. – seguia con los brazos cruzados .

-creo que has expresado tu opinion con suficiente claridad , skipper – declare mister de villers – ahora solo ahi que saber que es lo que opinara el conde sobre esto –

-no puede hacerle esto – susurro mama con voz de hilo.

-estoy seguro de que al conde le dara gusto conocerte,marlene -continuo mister roger. –el rubi, el ultimo en el circulo de los 12 . sera un momento inolvidable-

-! No! – grito mama

Todos la voltearon a ver.

-! Lulu ! –dijo mi abuela - ! no vuelva a empezar !

-no – replico mama -! Por favor ! no es necesario que la conosca. Deberia bastarle con saber que tienen al rubi-

-que ya hubiera estado listo – dijo el doctor Maurice , que seguia hojeando el archivador –si despues del robo no hubieramos tenido que comenzar de nuevo –

-como sea , no quiero que marlene lo conozca – dijo mama –esta es mi condicion. Skipper puede responsabilazarse solo esto-

-esta claro que esa no es tu decicion – dijo mister de villers

-!condiciones! ! pone condiciones! – esxclamo el doctor Maurice

-! Pero tiene razon! No le serviria a nadie que arrastremos a la chica hasta alli – aseguro skipper –le explicare al conde lo que ha pasado y estoy seguro de que estara de acuerdo conmigo-

-como sea, el querra conocerla - dijo mister de villers

-mistress shepherd , le aseguro que a marlene no le pasara nada- la tranquilizo mister roger – su opinion sobre el conde son solo prejuicios que…-

-me temo que no lograran convencerme –

-siento tener que decirlo, lulu, pero siento que nos estas mintiendo .dime ¿ de que tienes miedo?-

-¿quien es el conde , y por que no debo conocerlo? – pregunte.

-por que tu madre tiene una sencacion – me respondio el Doctor Maurice arreglandose la chamarra – ese hombre lleva 200 años muerto , mistress shepherd –

-y asi debe seguir – murmur mama.

-el conde espiraculo de saint germain es el 5 viajero de los 12 viajeros del tiempo , marlene –explico mister roger – viste su retrato en la sala de documentos (el del parche ) .el fue el primero que comprendio la function del cronografo . tambien decifro el secreto que se esconde tras el secreto . el conde busco busco y encontro apoyo en uno de las mentes mas brillantes : raimunus lullus,Agrippa hartlib, kenelm digby y john walls –

Nada de esos nombres me sonaban.

-ninguno de esos nombres le suenan –dijo skipper burlonamente.

! diablos! ¿es que acaso tambien podia leer el pensamiento ? por si acaso ,le dirigi una Mirada asesina y pense con todas mis fuerzas : "estupido fanfaron"

Aparto la Mirada.

-pero Isaac newton murio en 1727 ¿como podia ser miembro de los vigilantes?-

Yo misma me quede impactada con me lo habia dicho ayer por telefono y por alguna razon se me habia quedado en la mente . al fin y al cabo , resulta que no era tan estupida como decia el tal skipper …

Xxx

"Reflexiona las cosas que hiciste a lo largo de tu vida, no te arrepientas de nada, solo si te equivocaste, no las repitas"

Cesar

Xxx

Bueno se que no es muuuy largo como antes ,pero me moria por subirlo n.n que le parecio ehhh… ese skipper de engreído ,bien bye- bye.


	9. Chapter 9

**Holaaaaaa , como estan? Siento haebrlo subido asi pero me dieron ganas de subir esa Hermosa parte.**

**skipper:si, gracias a ti ,marlene , y yo ya tubimos nuestra primera pelea,muchas gracias.(se cruza de aletas)**

**yo:te hize guapo.**

**skipper: deberia agradecerte?**

**yo:luego hablamos ¬¬**

xxx

-exacto- repuso mister roger – esa es una de las ventajas que tiene un viajero del tiempo .puede buscarse amigos tambien en el pasado.-

-¿y que es eso del secreto que se esconde tras el secreto? – pregunte poniendo entre comillas.

-el secreto de los 12 se revelara cuando se haya registrado la sangre de los 12 viajeros en el cronografo –anuncio solemene mister roger – por eso cerrarse el circulo .esta es la gran mission que debemos llevar a cabo-

-!pero si yo soy la ultima de los 12 ! conmigo el circulo debe estar completo!-

-si,y lo estaria – repuso el – si hace 17 años tu prima becky no se le hubiera ocurrido la idea de robar el cronografo-

-rico fue quien lo robo –puntualizo lady alice – becky solo …-

Mister de villers levanto la vez ¬¬.

-muy bien ,muy bien ,digamos que lo robaron los 2 juntos. 2 chiquillos descarriados …de este modo se destruyeron 5 siglos de trabajo duro, estuvo a punto de fracasar y el legado del conde espiraculo de saint germain estuvo a punto de perderse defintivamente.-

-¿el legado es el secreto?- me cruze de brazos.

-afortunadamente,entre estos momentos muros se encontraba otro cronografo – dijo mister roger – no estaba previsto que funcionaria …-

El dr. Maurice lo interrumpio.

-para acortar la historia : fue robado el 1 , reparamos el 2 , se batallo un monton. Y tuvimos que usar a skipper como conejillo de indias y ..!sorpresa! funciona – dijo el dr. Maurice con una sorpresa sarcastica-

-para …hummm…. Descubrir el secreto – dije.

Estaba apunto de decir "para que se revelara " .empazaba a sentirme como si me hubieran lavado el cerebro.

La respuesta fue una inclinacion de mister roger.

-¿y que clase de secreto es ese?-

Mama empezo a reir. Aquello me sorprendio decir se reia como cupido cuando veia bob esponja por la tele.

-!lulu! – susurro lady alice - ! controlate!-

Pero solo hizo que mama se riera con mas ganas.

-el secreto es el secreto es el secreto – logro hablar mama entre rizotadas ,-y asi siempre-

¿madaquequa? .

-me alegra de que le hayes lo gracioso ,lulu – se cruzo de brazos mister de villers

-lo siento,buck ,pero es que estan gracioso- se rio mama .aun.

-¿por que no puedo conocer al conde? –pregunte.

Cuando pregunte esto mi mama dejo de reirse como loca.

-ni se les ocurra llevar a mi hija con ese decrepito de un ojo – mama me apretujo el brazo protectivamente.

-y si solo dejamos que marlene decida si quiere conocer al conde? – sugirio mister roger.

-¿solo para hablar con el? ¿en el pasado? – mi Mirada paso a mister roger,mister de villers y a el dr. Maurice.-¿y el podra responder a mis preguntas ?

-si quiere hacerlo –repuso mister roger – lo versa en el año entonces ,el conde ya seria un hombre realmente Viejo y habia venido a londres de la noche en esta casa,razon por la cual sera muy facil arreglar la platica entre uds. 2 . skipper te acompañara –

Skipper mascullo algo que incluia las palabras " idiotas" y "niñera" " niñera de idiotas" .como odio a ese tipo.

-¿mama?-

-di que no,cielo-

-pero¿por que?-

-aun no estas lista-

-¿por que no estoy lista? ¿por que no puedo verlo? ,dimelo,mama –

-si,dicilo ,lulu – le insistio mister de villers –marlene esta harta de tanto secretismo ,lo cual es aun mas desesperante viniendo de su propia madre,pienso yo –

Mi madre seguia callada.

Buckrockgut de villers te nia razon: el secretismo de mi madre no me ayudaban en nada.

-entonces tendre que conocerlo por mi misma –afirme – quiero conocerlo-

No se que me habia pasado de repente ,pero de pronto deje de sentirme como una niña de 5 años que solo queria corer a casa a esconderse debajo de la cama.

Skipper lanzo un gemido.

-lulu,ya lo has oido –advirtio a mister de villers –creo que deberias ir de vuelta a mayfair y tomarte un tranquilizante .llevaremos a marlene a casa cuando … hayamos terminado-

-no la dejare sola –susurro mama.

-cupido y cabo volveran de la escuela , te preocupes ,puedes irte .yo puedo cuidarme de mi misma –

-no,no puedes –volvio a susurrar mama-

-te acompañare ,lulu –dijo lady alice en un tono sorprendentemente amable .

Mama parecia a punto de romper a llorar .

-muy bien – dijo –me en que se haga todo lo possible para que marlene no sufra ningun daño-

-y mañana pueda acudir a la escuela-observo lady alice –no deberia perderse muchas clases ,no es como kika.-

La mire impactada .la verdad es que me habia olvidado completamente de la escuela.

Entre los hombres que estaban en la habitacion se producia una especie de suspiro de alivio .

-mistress perkins se ocupara de todo ,lady alice –repuso mister de villers.

-vamos ,hija-dijo lady alice.

Mama vacilo.

-lulu –rockbuckgut de villers le tomo de la mano y se la llevo a los labios -ha sido un placer volver a verte depues de tantos años-

-tampoco han sido tantos – repuso mama.

-17-

-17 – replico mama como si estuviera un poco ofendida-tambien nos vimos en el entierro de mi padre.-

Volvio la cabeza para dirigirse a mister roger.

-¿cuidara de ella?-

-mistress shepherd ,le prometo que marlene estara segura con nosotros –repuso mister roger –confie en mi-

-no me queda de otra –mama retiro la mano a mister de villers y se colgo el bolso al hombro -¿puedo hablar un momento con mi hija.?-

-naturalmente – repuso rockbuckgut de villers – si quieres, afuera no molestas a nadie.-

-gracias – dijo mama.

A esa hora del dia el jardin estaba cerrada al publico . solo unos cuantos turistas.

-ha sido una Buena idea venir aqui –dije –empezaba a sentirme un topo alli –

Con gran anhelo voltee mi cara hacia el sol para estar en abril era muy calido.

-marlene ,cuidate de el conde – hablo mi mama hiendo directamentea al grano –no quiero que te le acerques demasiado , no confies en nadie ni siquiera en tus propias sencaciones-

Mama se dejo caer en un banco ,perecia viejisima.

Yo me sente junto a ella.

-mama,¿que hiciste para que todos estuvieran furiosos contigo? –

-ayude a beck rico a escapar –repondio mama no son antes echar una ojeada a su alrededor pra asegurarse de que nadie nos espiara.- durante tempo se escondieron en nuestra casa en California,.pero ,claro,que terminaron descubriendolos,becky y rico tuvieron que irse.-

Pense en todo lo que me habian explicado a lo largo del dia ,y de pronto descubri donde estaba mi prima.

La oveja negra de la familia no vivia en las amazonas con una tribu indigena ni se escondio en un convento de monjas en irlanda,como Stacey y yo habiamos imaginado de niñas.

No,becky y rico estaban en lugar MUUUUY diferente.

-desaparecieron con el cronografo al pasado,¿verdad?-

Mi madre asintio.

-no fue una decision facil,tuvieron que sacrificarlo todo-

-¿por que no fue facil?-

-no se puede viajar con el cronografo al pasado, quien lo hace no puede viajar de vuelta y deben permanecer ahi para siempre-

Trague saliva.

-¿por que lo hicieron?- pregunte en voz baja.

-becky y rico comprendieron que en el presente no habia ningun escondite seguro para ellos y el cronografo.-

-¿y por que lo robaron,mama?-

-querian evitar que…el circulo se cerrara –

-¿y que pasa si se cierra el circulo se cierra?-

Dios santo, ya empezaba a sonar como ellos "circulo de sangre" pronto empezare hablar en rimas.

-escucha ,cielo, no tenemos mucho tiempo ,asi que ,no creas mucho en lo que te digan,¿ok?-

Mi mama y yo nos dimo un fuerte abrazo con un te kiero muy cariñoso y me dijo que tuviera cuidado con todos los de adentro en especial ese. A con ese se referia a buckrockgut de villers.

-se ha convertido en un hombre muy peligroso – dijo mama

Me parecio haber escuchado un tono de admiracion e su voz y de repente le pregunte :

-¿tuviste algo que ver con el ,mama?-

Por la cara que puso supuse que le habia dado en el blanco.

-yo tenia 17 años y era muy facil de impresionar – dijo

-entiendo – replique con una sonrisa maliciosa – tiene lindo ojos-

Mama me deevolvio la sonrisa.

-oh,si,rico tiene el mismo enconto que los ojos de su hermano ,solo que en azul.,pero al contrario de su hermano mayor,rico era un hombre encantador no me sormprende que becky se enamorara…-

Rockbuckgut de villers aparecio de repente por detras de nosotras con un "ejem" lo cual hizo que mi madre se sonrojara.

-lulu,ya he pedido un taxi para que las lleve –

-nos veremos mañana en el desayuno ,marlene –dijo lady alice mientra se subia al coche.

Mama vovio a abrazarme.

El secreto ya ha costado muchas vidas –me susurro al oido – no lo olvides.-

Las perdi de vista cuando doblaron la esquina…

Mister roger me tomo la mano y me la estrecho con fuerza.

-animo,marlene ,no estas sola-

Sip,no estaba sola estaba rodeada de gente que no me daban confianza – con excepciones,claro –

-vayamos adentro ,tienes que comer algo – dijo mister roger.

-espero que la charla con tu madre alla sido muy interesante – dijo mister de villers.

-sip,me dijo que ud. Y ella eran novios – sonrei maliciosamente.

Mister de villers enarco las cejas de sorprendidos.

-¿enserio? – exclamo ligeramente sonrojado – hace mucho de era joven y …-

-…y facil de impresionar – acabe yo –eso mismo ha dicho mi madre.-

Mister roger solto una carcajada.

-!pues si,es verdad! Lo habia y lulu Montrose hacian muy Buena pareja, solo durara 3 semanas .hasta que te aplasto en la camisa un pedazo de pastel de queso en aquel baile de caridad en Holland house y dijo que no querias que le volviera a hablar-

-era de frambuesa- repuso mister de villers -en realidad la mancha nunca salio de la camisa.y todo por que estaba celosa de una chica cuyo nombre no recuerdo-

-lisa crofts,hija del ministro de finanzas – apunto mister roger.

-¿de verdad?-mister de villers parecia sinceramente sorprendido -¿ del de ahora o el de antes?-

-el el antes –

-¿era guapa?-

-por desgracia-

-de todos modos,lulu me partio el Corazon por que empezo a sair con un chico de la escuela de nombre no –se-que-

-claro,solo le rompiste la nariz y sus padres estuvieron a punto de denunciarte- repuso mister roger.

-¿enserio?-

Yo estaba fasinada.

-yo estaba en el equipo de rugby ,y el tambien – se defendio mister roger – fue un accidente.

-cuantas sorpresas ,¿no marlene?-

-pero claro –

Me detuve al ver a skipper ,que nos miraba con el gesto torcido ,sentado en la mesa del centro de la habitacion.

-no fue nada serio –dijo mister de villers –las relaciones amorosas entre los Montrose y los de villers nunca salen como uno lo terminan en fracaso-

-creo que puedes guardarte la advertencia,tio – dijo skipper cruzandose de brazos –definitivamente ,ella no es mi tipo-

Con "ella" supongo que se referia a mi .mi primer impulso fue decirle "oh lo siento ,pero no me gustan los creidos" o " vaya que alegria ,yo ya tengo novio,uno con Buenos modales" ,pero me aguante .

Muy bien yo no era su tipo y que .me importaba un pepino y uno bien verde.

Xxx

**_Hoy hemos recibido ena gran visita del future .el 11 viajero del tiempo ,skipper de villers_**

**_Elapsara era adelante cada noche 3 horas en nuestra hemos preparado un lugar donde dormir en el depacho de sir,walter._**

**_Alli se esta fresco y tranquilo y el joven estara resguardado de miradas curiosas . durante su visita se pasaron de "casualidad' pasaron unos guardias a hacerles unas preguntas sobre el future._**

**_El joven recomendo la compra de acciones de apple,sea lo que fuere._**

**_Robert peel,circulo interior._**

Xxx

Espero que les haya gustado,adios


	10. Chapter 10

Pongan una cancion llamada the perfect fall de sofi de la torre

10

-manto, terciopelo veneciano forrado con tafestido: lindo estampado alemán, orlas de nueva york y corpiño de brocado de seda ,-madame gloria tomo con cuidado las prendas que estaban sobre la mesa.

Despues de la comida,mistress perkins había vuelto a llevarme al cuarto de estaba mas agusto que en el comedor . en el cuarto de costura habia telas maravillosas.y madame gloria con su cuello inexistente,tal vez era la unica persona que ni mi madre podria dudar o desconfiar de ella.

-todo en azul con uniforme de crema ,un elegante conjunto de la tarde- continuo – y los zapatos de seda correctos .mucho mas comodos de lo que parecen,creeme,por suerte tu y el palo de gallinero son de la misma tallada –aparto el uniforme de mi escuela y lo tomo con la punta de los dedos- en cambio con este uniforme es una tortura para cualquier chica con sentido de moda, este uniforme puede hacer ver fea a la mas al menos pudiera subir la falda ! y ese horrible color amarillo pipi! !quien halla hecho estos uniformes ha de odiar a las colegialas!-

-¿puedo quedarme con mi ropa interior?- pregunte

-solo con el sosten,- respondio madame gloria con su divertido acento frances-no encaja con la epoca,pero no creo que nadie mire debajo de la falda,y si lo hace dale una furete patada que le haga ver las se nota pero la punta de los zapatos estan hechos de hierro ¿ya fuiste al baño? Por que una vez que te ponga el vestido sera dificil …-

-si,madame gloria, ya me lo ha preguntado 3 veces-

-solo quiero que todo salga bien-

Yo nunca me cansaba por la manera en que se preocupaba por mi y la atencion que le daba hasta los mas puequeños de comer mistress perkins me dio un cepillo de dientes sin usar para que pudiera lavarme los dientes.

Cuando madame gloria menciono el corse crei que cuando me lo pondria me cortaria la respiracion y me desmallara mientras estoy en precencia del conde como a elizabeth swan de los piratas de caribe, y en lugar de ser salvada por un pirata ,seria reascatada por un cretino que sabe esgrima. Pero resulto ser muy comodo.

-y yo que pense que las mujeres caian desmayadas como,elizabeth swan cuando se ponian estas cosas …-

-por lo general, pero es que en ese tiempo nadie se bañaba todos se perfumaban y el aire estaba muy cortante- sacudio la cabeza no queriendo pensar en eso-,pero tu tu tienes material hecho 100% madame gloria – y las pelucas que ellas usaban se hacian nidos de ratas y cucarachas ahi adentro-

-wow – dije

Me senti tan emocianada cuando me pusieran los calzoncitos de encajes de oro o no que 8/4.

-siento como si estuviera cargando una jaula de pajaros –

-no,para nada – dijo ella mientras me ponia el vestido por encima de mi cabeza – antes los vestidos como estos estaban hechos de estomago de ballena, en cambio tu solo usas un material realmente ligero, nadie lo notara.-

Madame gloria me habia colocado una cinta roja en torno a mi cabellera castaña,el vestido me recordaba a una funda sofa de color crema,pero aparte de eso esra hermoso .

-encantadora- me dijo madame gloria poniendome ante el espejo.

-wow – dije sorprendida.

¿quien diria que una funda de sofa le quedara tan bien a alguien?y yo con ella ,mi cintura se veia realmente delicada,y que brillantes mis ojos de color avellana y mi pecho me recordaba a la de una cantante de opera apunto de reventar(si soy fan del fantasma de la opera)

-habra que ponerte un encaje – dijo poniendose el dedo indice en la barbilla dando vueltesitas a mi alrededor ,pero bueno no demasiado,despues de todo es un vestido de tarde , en un vestido de noche una muestra lo que tiene !espero poder hacerte un vestido de baile! Ahora ,cielo, tu cabello-

-¿usare peluca?-

-no seas ridicula- dijo madame gloria – eres una jovencita basta con que te levante el pelo y te ponga un sombrero(casi se atraganta al decir sombeggo) no hace falta que hagamos algo con tu piel es perfecta y ese bonito lunar en forma de media luna ,parecera un lunar pintado,tresh chic (muy chick)-

Despues de media hora de tubos por los cabellos y listones de quita y pone , madame glria me dijo que me viera en el espejo eso hice y no pude creer lo que , lucia hermosa.

Si hubiera conocida a esta diosa de la moa no hubiera que tenido que ir como un stop de autobus ,hubiera sido la diva de la fiesta.

Facinada estaba dando vuelteciatas ,hasta que madame gloria me puso un horrible sombeggo ,que quitaba todo el encanto¬¬.trate de convencerla que sin el sombrero se veia mejor.

-¿sin sombego? !pero si eso es tan inapropiado! ademas esto no es un concurso de belleza ,si lo duera ya hubiera ganado, se trata de la autenticidad-me dijo

Busque mi telefono en mi chamarra.

-al menos ¿no podria tomarme una fotos sin el sombrero?-

Madame gloria se hecho a reir.

-claro, ponte en forma de pose-

Si no le mandaba a stacey unas fotos ,me mataria. Solo tome min. unas 30 fotos de todos los angulos, y algunas con el sombrero, asi stacey tendria algo con que reir.

-ahora ire adecir que estas lista, y no manoses mas el perfecta- me dijo saliendo del cuarto.

-si,madame gloria- dije mirandome al espejo. Cuando se fue tome el telefono y marque a stacey , le conte a todo detalle del vestido,de madame gloria y tambien de skipper no tuve mas remedio¬¬. Stacey queria que se lo ontara con todo detalle.

-tampoco me caen tan mal los de los cabellos largos,al contarario algunos son tan sexys ,como spencer ried de criminal minds,-dijo ella mientras estaba en el autobus.

-de todos modos no importa,por que es un presumido y un creido,y esta enamorado de kika. En fin ¿ya anotaste piedra filosofal?-

.cuando llegue a casa ire a la computadora y buscare conde espiraculo de saint germain,¿donde lo habia escuchado antes? Seguro que en una pelicula-

-ese no es el problema ,el problema es que es cierto o no que puede leer pensamientos,si es cierto entonces¿en que pensaria?-

-bueno pudes pensar en parodias o en los juegos del hambre o en canciones no se-

-stce, tengo que colgar ¿ok? Podrian venir en cualquier momento,ah por cierto investiga sobre un mort white.-

-anotado-dijo – oye llevate el cel. Nunca se sabe ,deberia haberte regalado una navaja o un gas pimienta y para mi tambien,no quiero tener a los hombre de negro en mi casa – dijo divertida

Pov skipper

-skipper, dale una oportunidad a marlene –me dijo mi tio buck mientras me acomdaba el estupido liston azul – realmente ella es muy nueva asi …-

Lo interrumpi.

-tio,ya entendi sere niñera de la niñita- dije

-ahora si me disculpas ,tengo que pasar por su alteza – dije dirigiendome a la puerta no sin antes hacer una inclinacion ridicula.

Ya iba caminando por el pasillo.

Realmente no puedo creer que me encargaran a marlene, es tan infantil, aunque debo admitir que eso es realmente tierno,¿que? No antes muerto que enamorarme de una fan de taylor lauthner,justin bieber o no se que. Ya iba pasando por el pasillo que conducia al cuarto de costura.

Entre .

-oye,marlene ya…- cuando vi a marlene me quede sorprendido al verla tan hermos,tenia un vestido color crema, unos encajes hermosos de color rojo que hacia que su cabello luciera tan brillante y suave ,me pregunto si… oh, eso no;aunque podria,! NO! pero,¿en que diablos piensas,skipper.?,pero que lindos ojos….creo que mejor me volteo; hasta que vi ese sombrero que le quitaba el encanto.(me recuerda a un cisne.)

Pov marlene

Lo primero que se me ocurrio fue:¿por que skipper no tenia un sombrero? Lo segundo fue: ¿como alguien pude ser tan guapo siendo un completo idiota, un idiota con una chaqueta morada,pantalones rojos y mayas amarillo moztaza con rayas? Pero tambien pense en: "espero que no se me note en la cara lo que estoy pensando".

-elegante sobrero,mar- me dijo cruzandose de brazos con su tono sarcastico( !pero que idota ,es tan idiotamente sexy!)

¿Mar? ¿en serio?.

-encantador – dijo entrando mister roger – madame gloria ha hecho un trabajo realmente increible-

-si,lo se – dijo

Madame gloria se habia quedado en el pasillo, la habitacion no era muy grande asi que tuvieron quedarse afuera,por que mi vestido ocupa la mitad del espacio.

Skipper se habia puesto una cinta azul para sostenerle los rizos y eso me dio la oportunidad para devolverle el amable comentario.

-bonita cinta de tercipelo- dije con el mayor sarcasmo del que fui capaz – de hecho,nuestra maestra de geo. Usa una igualita-

En lugar de mirarme con cara de fastidio me miro sonriendo.

-la cinta es pasable,deberias verme con peluca.

Pov skipper

Pero que tierna.¿que ? camiones monstruos,motocicletas…

Pov marlene

"ya lo he hecho,galan",pense.

-monsiour skipper,le habia echo los Amarillo limos no los oscuros.-

Cuando a madame Gloria se enoja se le nota mas el acento.

Skipper volteo a ver a madame Gloria.

-es igual, de todos modos,vamos a ver a espiraculo no a la reina de ¿pantalones Amarillo limon,chaqueta roja de rococo con botones dorados? Muy chillon,para mi gusto-

se encogio de hombros.

-!el vestuario del hombre en el rococo es chillon! Y aqui la expert soy yo,no usted-

Skipper rodo los ojos.

-si,madame Gloria – dijo cortesmente skipper – la proxima vez le hare caso-

Mire sus orejas no llamaban la atencion de ser muy grandes, en ese momento me daban nauseas usar ese color como dama de honor cuando kika y skipper se casaran, yaaack!

-¿donde estan los guantes amarillos? – dijo madame Gloria

-oh,bueno como no voy a usar los pantalones,¿para que los guantes?-

Madame Gloria chasqueo la lengua.

Xxx

Skipper me vendó los ojos con un pañuelo negro, tuve que despedirme de la modista. Cuando su mano me rozo la mejilla instintivamente contuve el aliento, pero por desgracia no pude evitar zonrojarme, y gracias al cielo el no pudo verlo por que estaba atras de mi.

—¡Au! —grité; me había cogido un cabello.

-no seas niña,¿ves algo?-

-nop- dije ya para entonces me habia enfriado,por asi decirlo.

Chocamos varias que el señorito no te dejo ver a ver como le haces no ponia atencion a nada y choque varias veces,skipper me habia tomado de la mano y tuve que pensar en…julien para no sonrojarme…

-ya llegamos – me dijo mientras me quitaba la venda

-oh, bonitos pantalones brillantes como el sol. Dime ¿donde puedo conseguir uno de esos? – dijo burlonamente el .

-! Muchas gracias ! – skipper hizo una puequeña reverencia – es el ultimo grito de la moda en paris, tambien tenia que llevar unos guantes amarillo limon y unos pantalones del mismo color,pero no tenia ganas de parecer un sol de primavera hoy-

-!skipper! –grito rock buck gut de habia aparecida atras de maurice (decidi ponerle asi ya, muy largoXD)

-!pantalones amarillos,tio buck,amarillos!- grito en reproche como niño de 8 años. (!YES! al fin muestra su verdadera naturaleza)

-no vas a encontrarte con amigos de la militar,¿sabes?- dijo buck de villers.

-si ya lo se – dijo skipper – ahora¿podemos apurarno ya? Tengo cosas que hacer –dijo skipper acercandose a mi tomando mi ridiculo sombrero y dejandolo en la mesa. – yo primero- dijo acercandose a una puequeña cajita dorada conjoyas, animales y …un rubi.

-marlene,te esestare esperando ahi cerca – dijo - ¿estas lista?-

-estoy lista si tu lo estas – le dije.

y entonces acerco su dedo a la aguja y desaparecio de mi vista, haciendo brillar un diamente y un destello blanco.

-tu turno,marlene – dijo buck de villers.

Xxx

Las grandes elevaciones del alma no son posibles sinó en la soledad y en el silencio.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola,se que no he estado muy pendiente de este es decir estoy muy triste u.u por quehe tenido 10 views y ninguno a dejado rreviwes asi que por favor review y nadie saldra herido! Nah! Pero enesero me gustaria que me dejaran almenos 2o 3 reviews estavez para subir el proximo capitulo,ok? Bye.

_Atomick27,kiero darte mis agradecimientos por haberme avisado de la pelicula con un angel…:)_

Xxx

Aterrice en un sotano oscuro y maloliente.

Una mano sujeto mi hombre.

¿como era esa maldita contaseña?Qua disitas disitis.

-¿eres tu,Skipper?-susurre

-¿y quien si no?-me susurro tambien y aparto la mano-!bravo,no te caiste!-

Encendio un cerillo y un instantedespues la luz de una antorcha ilumino la habitacion.

-que bien.¿tambien te la trajiste?-

-no,ya estaba - rodo los ojos.

Mientras agarraba la antorcha,me alegre de no llevar puesto mi estupido que las plumas enormes se hubieran incendiado en menos de un minuto y yo misma me hubiera convertido en una antorcha humana.

-callate-susrro Skipper,aunque yo no habia dicho ni pio.

Mi compañero habia abierto la puerta,y ahora miraba con cuidado hacia el estaba mas oscuro que boca de lobo.

-aqui huele a podrido-dije.

-tonterias.!ven!-

Skipper cerro la puerta detras de nosotros,me quito la antorcha de la mano y entro en ese tenebroso segui.

-¿no me quieres vendar los ojos?-dije bromeando a medias.

-Está todo oscuro, de todas maneras, tampoco podrías recordar nada—respondio Skipper.- razon para que no te me alejes .en tres horas, tenemos que volver a estar aquí abajo.

Una razón más por la que debería conocer el camino. ¿Cómo iba a arreglármelas si

a Skipper le pasaba algo o si nos separábamos? No me parecía una buena idea

dejarme así de colgada. Pero me mordí la lengua. No tenía ganas de ponerme a

discutir con el señor sabelotodo precisamente en ese momento.

Aquello olía a moho, mucho mas que en nuestra ¿ a que epoca debimos haber viajado esta vez?.

Era un olor muy peculiar descomponiendo. Por algún motivo, de pronto pensé en las ratas. ¡En las películas, los pasadizos largos y oscuros y una antorcha siempre iban unidos a las ratas!

Asquerosas ratas negras con ojos que brillantes en la oscuriad,o ratas muertas. Ah, sí, y arañas. Las arañas también salían siempre. Me esforcé en no tocar las paredes y en no imaginarme cómo las gruesas arañas se agarraban a la orla de mi vestido y reptaban lentamente por debajo para trepar por mis piernas desnudas.(Aunque si existen viajeros en el tiempo,¿por que no arañas radioactivas?)

En lugar de eso, me puse a contar los pasos que daba hasta cada giro. Después de cuarenta y cuatro pasos, a la derecha; cincuenta y cinco, y a la izquierda; luego otra vez a la izquierda y llegamos a una escalera de caracol que subí remangue la falda tanto como pude para poder mantenerme a la altura de Skipper. En algún lugar ahí arriba había luz, y la claridad fue aumentando a medida que subíamos hasta que finalmente nos encontramos en un corredor ancho iluminado por un gran número de antorchas fijadas en las paredes.

En el extremo del corredor había una puerta ancha, con una armadura a la derecha y otra a la izquierda tan oxidadas como en nuestra é , afortunadamente, no se veía ninguna rata, tenía la impresión de que observaban, y, cuanto más me acercaba a la puerta, más fuerte se hacía esa idea. Miré a mi alrededor, pero el corredor estaba vacío.

Cuando una de las armadura mivio el brazo y nos apunto amenazadoramente con una lanza (o lo que fuera)me quede petrificada del susto. Ahora ya sabía quién nos había estado observando.

De una forma totalmente superflua, la armadura dijo con voz de lata:

—¡Alto!.

Quise gritar, pero, una vez más, ningún sonido salió de mi boca. De todos modos, comprendí bastante rápido que no era la armadura la que se había movido y había hablado, sino el hombre que se escondía dentro. También la otra armadura parecía habitada.

—Tenemos que hablar con el maestre

—Contraseña —repuso la segunda armadura.

—_Qua redit nescitis _—respondió Skipper.

Exacto, eso era. Por un momento me sentí muy impresionada al ver que Skipper logro recordarla.

—Pueden pasar —dijo la primera armadura, e incluso nos sostuvo la puerta.

Detrás se extendía un corredor aún más amplio, también iluminado por encajó la nuestra en su soporte de la pared y siguió adelante a buen paso.

Yo lo seguí tan rápido como me lo permitíala falda. De hecho, a esas alturas, ya empezaba a faltarme el aliento.

—Esto es como una película de terror. Casi se me para el corazón. ¡Pensaba que

esas cosas eran decorativas! Quiero decir que las armaduras no son precisamente

modernas en el siglo XVIII, ¿no? Y tampoco realmente útiles, creo.

—Los guardias las llevan por tradición – repuso Skipper – tambien en nuestra epoca ahi.

—Pues yo no he visto ningún caballero con armadura en nuestra época.

Pero entonces se me ocurrió que tal vez sí los había visto, solo que había creído que

se trataba de armaduras sin caballeros.

—apurate ¿quieres?—me urgió Skipper.

Para él era muy fácil decirlo, cuando no tenía que arrastras ninguna falda de la medida de una tienda de campaña.!MALDITO OJOS AZULADOS ! jamas crei que diria esto pero,mataria por ser kika.y eso es caer bajo.

—¿Quién es «el maestre?»

—La orden tiene un gran maestre que la mantiene en esta epoca es el orden todavia es nueva solo tiene 37 años desde que se de varios años se paso la responsabilidad a los de Villers.

¿Significaba eso que el conde espiraculo de saint germain era miembro de los de Villers? .Entonces, ¿por qué se llamaba espiraculo de Saint Germain?

—¿Y hoy? Hummm… quiero decir, en nuestra época. ¿Quién es el gran maestre?.-

—Actualmente es mi tío Buck –repuso Skipper—. Sustituyó a tu abuelo, lord Montrose.

—Vaya.

¡Mi querido abuelo, gran maestre de la Logia secreta del Conde espiraculo de Saint Germain! Y yo que siempre había creído que quien llevaba los pantalones era la abuela.

—Entonces, ¿qué puesto ocupa lady Alice-

—Ninguno. Las mujeres no pueden ser miembros de la logia. Los parientes más

próximos de los miembros del Círculo de rango superior pasan automáticamente a

formar parte del grupo de iniciados del Círculo Exterior, pero no tienen nada que decir.

Puse mis manos en la cadera,ya me habia dado cuenta de eso.

¿Tal vez su forma de tratarme era tradicion entre los De Villiers? ¿Una especie de

defecto genético que hacía que las mujeres solo merecieran una sonrisa hipocrita

de su parte? Por otro lado, había estado muy atento con Kika. Y tenía que reconocer que conmigo, al menos por cierto punto.

—¿Por qué llamas siempre a tu abuela lady Alice ? – pregunto - ¿por que no le dicen abuelita o tita como otros como hacen otros niños?

—por que tiene que ser así —repuse

Skipper alargó el brazo y me empujo detrás de él.

—Ahora cierra la boca durante un rato.

—¿Cómo dices? – me enoje – tu cierra el de…(no estoy permitida hablar de esta manera pero bueno…es una occasion especial,no?) granuja.

-¿que dijiste? – se volteo para verme

-¿yo? – me señale con el dedo infantilmente – yo no fui.

-wow,que eres una niña – me miro con esos ojos azules – kika tenia toda la razon,no eres mas que otra niña puequeña- me puso una Mirada arrogante.

-si pudiera matar a alguien con la mente,te mataria a ti –

Me dio una mala Mirada y siguio con otro comentario.

-no te preocupes prometo que llegaras sana y salva para que puedas jugar con tus muñecas – se giro para seguir con el camino.

Ahhh! Muñecas tengo 16 años!.

Como lo odio!

En el extremo del corredor distinguí otra escalera. La luz del sol caía sobre ella desde lo alto. Pero, antes de que llegaramos a alcanzar las escaleras dos hombres con las espadas desenvainadas salieron de entre las sombras como si nos hubieran estado esperando.

—Buenos días —dijo Skipper, que, al contrario que yo, no se había sobresaltado, aunque se había llevado la mano a la espalda.

—¡Contraseña! —gritó el primer hombre.

—Ayer ya estuviste aquí —observaron a Skipper—. O tu hermano menor. El parecido es asombroso.

—¿Es ese el joven que puede surgir de la nada?- pregunto el otro hombre

Los dos se quedaron mirando a Skipper con la boca ropas parecidas a las suyas, y no cabía duda de que madame Gloria tenía razón: al hombre del rococó le gustaba el colorido. Estos de aquí habían combinado el turquesa con flores lila con el rojo y el marrón, y uno de ellos lleva una levita amarillo limón. La combinación hubiera podido resultar horrible, pero en cierto modo tenía su gracia, solo que era un poco chillona.

Ambos llevaban pelucas que formaban, sobre las orejas, rizos parecidos a salchichas, y en la nuca una pequeña coleta atada con una cinta de terciopelo.

—Digamos que conozco caminos en esta casa que ustedes ignoran—repuso Skiper con una sonrisa arrogante.- Yo y mi acopañante necesitamos hablar con el maestre. Es un asunto urgente.

—El burro por delante para que no se espante.- me cruze de brazos.

—¿La contraseña?

«_Qua edit bisquitis» _o algo así.

—_Qua redit nescitis —_respondió Skipper.

Bueno, casi.

Línea hereditaria femenina

Elaine Burghley

«Ópalo»

1562-1580

Cecilia Woodvile

«Aguamarina»

1628-1684

Jeanne de Pontcarré (madame d'Urfé)

1628-1684

«Citrina»

1705-1775

RondhaTilney

«Jade»

1877-1944

Becky Montrose

«Záfiro»

(Nacida en 1976)

Marlene Shepherd

«Rubí»

(Nacida en 1994)

De las _Crónicas de los Vigilantes,_

_Volume 2«el circulo de los doce»_

_Xxx_

_Bueno,hola,etto si ya se no muy largo pero bueno mas corto fue el otro pero…bueno no he tenido ni un review y eso me pone muy triste minim reviews para que suba el siguiente cap. Sip? Se lo gradeceria tanto._

_Cambio y fuera._


	12. Chapter 12

Ok. Hola quiero agradercer sus reviews a Atomik27 y a lirio. bien quiero decir que estoy realmente agradecida con ustedes.

Capitulo 12.

El hombre de la levita amarilla enfundó su espada.

—Síganme.

Miré con curiosidad hacia fuera por la primera ventana ante la que pasamos. Así

que estábamos en el siglo XVIII. La cabeza empezó a picarme de excitación, pero

solo vi un bonito patio interior con una fuente en el centro que ya había visto antes

exactamente igual que ahora.

De nuevo subimos por una escalera, y Skipper me cedió el paso.

—¿Ayer estuviste aquí? —le pregunté intrigada en un susurro para que el hombre

de amarillo, que estaba dos metros por delante, no pudiera oírnos.

—Para ellos fue ayer —repuso Skipper –para mi fue hace 2 años.

—¿Y para qué viniste?

—Me presenté al conde y tuve que informarle de que el primer cronógrafo había sido robado.

—Seguro que no le alegró la noticia.

El hombre de amarillo se hacia el que no oia, pero se podía ver literalmente cómo sus orejas se esforzaban en captar nuestras palabras bajo las salchichas de pelo blancas.

—Se lo tomó con más calma de lo que esperaba.-explico Skipper- y me impresono con la alegria cuando se enteraro de que el Segundo cronógrafo funcionaba a la perfeccion y de que aún teníamos una oportunidad de llevar el asunto por un buen camino.

—¿Y dónde está el cronógrafo ahora?-pregunte. Solo espero que no me salga con un comentario sarcastico.

—Seguramente en algún lugar de este edificio. El conde no debe separarse mucho tiempo de él, porque también tiene que elapsar para evitar saltos incontrolados.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no podemos sencillamente llevarnos el cronógrafo que está aquí al futuro?-

—Por razones obvias —repuso Skipper(el tono que empleaba al hablarme había cambiado: ya no se mostraba tan arrogante como antes, sino más bien se había vuelto paternalista) —. Las más importantes son importantes Una de las doce reglas de oro de los vigilantes en el manejo del cronógrafo es que el manejo del cronografo no se puede interrumpir el contimatum. Si nos lleváramos el cronógrafo con nosotros al futuro, el conde y los viajeros del tiempo que nacerán después de él se verían obligados a arreglárselas sin su ayuda

—Sí, pero nadie podría robarlo.-

Skipper sacudió la cabeza..

—Ya se ve que hasta ahora no te has ocupado mucho en poner atencion a la naturaleza del tiempo. Existen decenas de acontecimientos que sería muy peligrosos interrumpir. En el peor de los casos no hubieras nacido,lo cual para mi no seria ningun problema.-

—jajajajaja—rei sarcasticamente.- entiendo perfectamente,idiota-susurre lo ultimo.

Mientras tanto habíamos llegado al primer piso, donde pasamos junto a otros dos hombres armados con espadas con los que el de amarillo intercambió unas palabras en susurros. ¿Cuál era la contraseña? Sol mosquitos». Tenía que conseguirme con urgencia otro cerebro.

Los dos hombres nos miraron, a Skipper y a mí, con bastante curiosidad, y, en cuanto los dejamos atrás, empezaron a hablar entre ellos. Me hubiera gustado saber lo que decían.

El hombre de amarillo llamó a una puerta. Dentro había otro hombre sentado detrás de un escritorio, también con peluca. Por encima de la superficie de la mesa sobresalía una levita color turquesa y chaqueta floreada deslumbrante, bajo las cuales se veían asomar unos pantalones de media pierna rojos y unas medias a rayas. Pero a esas alturas ya no me sorprendía nada.

—Señor secretario —anunció el de Amarillo -ayer, y de nuevo conoce la contraseña…

El secretario miró a Skipper con cara de incredulidad.

—¿Cómo puede conocer la contraseña si la hemos comunicado hace solo dos horas y desde entonces nadie ha abandonado la casa? Todas las entradas están estrictamente vigiladas. ¿Y quién es ella? Aquí no se permite la entrada a las mujeres.

Yo queria decir mi nombre pero Skipper me tomo del brazo con fuerza y me interrumio.

—Debemos hablar con el conde. Es un asunto urgente. No hay tiempo que perder.-dijo Skipper con voz autoritaria.

—Han venido de abajo —señaló el de amarillo.

—Pero es que el conde no está en casa – dijo el secretario que se habia puesto de pie de un salto y se retorcia las manos nerviosamente – podriamos enviar a un mensajero…

-No,tenemos que hablar con el en este preciso momento,no tenemos tiempo…¿donde se enuentra el conde? – dios,tenia un gran tono de poder en su voz…

—Está invitado en casa de lord Burt, en su nueva residencia de Wigmore Street. Se trata de una entrevista de la mayor importancia que se convocó inmediatamente después de su visita ayer…-

Skipper maldijo en voz baja.

—Necesitamos inmediatamente un carruaje que nos lleve a Wigmore Street.-

—Eso tiene fácil solución —el secretario se voltio par aver al de Amarillo y le asintio con la cabeza—. Encárgate personalmente,Wilbour.

—Pero ¿no vamos con prisa? – pregunte pensando en el largo camino de vuelta por el mohoso sótano – para llegar en carruaje en Wigmore Street necesitaremos… —Mi ex-profesor de guitarra da clases en Wigmore Street. La parada de metro más próxima era Bond Street, Central Line. Pero desde aquí hubiéramos tenido que hacer al menos un transbordo. ¡Y eso viajando en metro!.

No quería ni imaginar lo que tardaríamos en llegar con un carruaje.

—Tal vez sería mejor que lo dejáramos para otro dia…

—No —replicó Skipper, y acto seguido me sonrió.

Su rostro tenía una expresión que no acababa de interpretar. ¿La emoción de la

aventura, tal vez?

—Aún nos quedan dos horas y media – dijo animadamente – iremos a Wigmore Street.

El viaje en coche de caballos por Londres se convirtió en lo más emocionante que

había vivido hasta ese momento. Por algún motivo me había imaginado el Londres

sin automóviles como un lugar tranquilo, con gente que paseaba tranquilamente por las calles con sombrillas y sombreros y algún carruaje que avanzaba pacificamente entre ellos, sin olor a gases de escape, sin taxistas desconsiderados que conducían a toda velocidad y amenazaban con atropellarte incluso en un paso de peatones con el semáforo en verde.

Pero, de hecho, era cualquier cosa menos tranquila. En primer lugar, llovía. Y, en

segundo lugar, el tráfico, aún sin,carros y ni camiones,era un desastre.:carruajes y carros de todo tipo, agua de los charcos en todas direcciones. Y aunque no olía a gases de escape, el olor que flotaba en el aire —la popo de caballo las frutas podridas y a otros olores mezclados – no era precisamente lindo.

Nunca en mi vida había visto tantos carruaje ina tirade por cuatro preciosos caballos negros. El hombre de la levita amarilla iba sentado en el pescante y guiaba a los animales por entre el barullo a un ritmo de locos. El coche se tambaleaba salvajemente de un lado a otro,siempre que tomaban una curva tenía la sensación de que íbamos a a caer como en los accidents de carros. Entre el miedo que tenía y lo concentrada que estaba en evitar que una sacudida me lanzara sobre Skipper , no pude distinguir gran cosa del Londres que pasaba por la ventana del carruaje; pero, en las pocas ocasiones en que miré hacia fuera, no pude reconocer nada de lo que veía. Era como si hubiera aterrizado en una ciudad totalmente diferente.

—Esto es Kingsway —me indicó Skipper.

Nuestro cochero inició una temeraria maniobra de adelantamiento de un tiro de

bueyes y un carruaje parecido al nuestro, y esta vez no pude evitar que la fuerza de

la gravedad me lanzara sobre aleje lo mas rapido possible y trat e de evitar el sonrojo.

—Este tipo debe de creerse que es Ben Hur – dije mientras me acomodaba en mi Rincon

—Conducir un coche de caballos es terriblemente divertido – dijo Skipper como si envidiara al hombre de colores chillantes.- Claro,que un coche abierto es faetones son mis Favoritas.-

El carruaje saltó de nuevo y sentí que empezaba a marearme. Desde luego, aquello

no estaba hecho para estómagos delicados.

—Me parece que prefiero un Jaguar-

De todos modos, tuve que reconocer que habíamos llegado a Wigmore Street (gracias al cielo) mucho más rápido de lo que había creído posible. Bajamos ante una casa lujosa y miré a mi alrededor, pero no pude reconocer nada de nuestra época en esa parte de la ciudad, aunque, para mi desgracia, ya no iba a mis clases de guitarra…:( de todos modos habia algo familiar en ese lugar.Y habia dejado de llover.

El lacayo que nos abrió la puerta afirmó al principio que lord Burt no estaba

en casa, pero Skipper le dejó claro que sabía que no era así y que perdería su puesto

ese mismo día si no nos llevaba inmediatamente el pobre lacayo se fue apresuradamente.

—¿Tienes un anillo propio?

—Sí, naturalmente —repuso Skipper.-¿no estas esmocionada?-me pregunto.

Iba a responder: ¿invento la computadora? ¿invento el automovil? ¿invento la guitarra española?.pero en vez de eso le conteste:

—¿Por qué? ¿Debería estarlo?

cuando comprendí el sentido de sus palabras, mi corazón se puso a palpitar é lo que mi madre me había dicho sobre el conde espiraculo de Saint Germain. Si ese hombre realmente podía leer los pensamientos…

Me palpé el peinado: seguramente estaría todo revuelto por el viaje.

—Estás perfecta —dijo Skipper con una ligera sonrisa.

¿A qué venía ese halago? ¿Estaba decidido a ponerme nervios?

—¿Sabes una cosa?, nuestra cocinera también se apedia Burt-

—Sí, el mundo es un pañuelo – rodo sus ojos con impaciencia…idiota.

El lacayo bajó corriendo las escaleras haciendo volar los faldones de su levita.

—Los señores les esperan, sir.

Seguimos al hombre al primer piso.

—¿Realmente puede leer los pensamientos? – le pregunte a Skipper.

-¿quien el lacayo?-me pregunto Skipper diciendome en susurros - Espero que no por que estaba pensando que parece una marmota.

¿Un toque de humor? ¿Realmente el señor-de-camino-a-una-importante-mision se

había permitido una broma? .

Sonreí rápidamente.

(Algo tan positivo merecía ser recompensado)

—El lacayo, no; el conde —repliqué.

Asintió.

—Al menos, eso es lo que dicen.

—¿Ha leído el conde tus pensamientos?

—Si lo ha hecho, no me he dado cuenta. – me dijo diciendome;se voltio a verme y me susurro – tranquila,no te dejare sola.-

-¿es una ameza?-pregunte

-una promeza.-giro otra vez la cabeza.

El lacayo nos abrió una puerta y se inclinó profundamente ante nosotros. Yo

permanecí inmóvil. Tal vez lo mejor fuera no pensar en nada, pero eso era sencillamente imposible. En cuanto trataba de no pensar en nada, me veían

millones de pensamientos a la cabeza.

—¡Primero las damas! —se ofreció Skipper, y me empujó suavemente al interior de

la habitación.

Avancé unos pasos y luego me volví a detener, indecisa, sin saber qué se esperaba

de mí en esa situació me siguió y el lacayo cerro la nosotros, no sin antes dedicarnos una profunda reverencia.

Nos encontrábamos en un gran salón lujosamente amueblado, con ventanas muy

altas y unas cortinas bordadas que probablemente también hubieran ido bien para

hacer un vestido.

Tres hombres nos miraban. El primero era un tipo gordo, que tuvo que hacer un

gran esfuerzo para levantarse de su silla; el segundo era más joven, tenía una

constitución extremadamente musculosa,pelirrojo y era el único que no llevaba peluca, y el tercero era alto y delgado y tenía unos rasgos parecidos a los del retrato de la Sala

de Documentos.

El conde espiraculo de Saint Germain.

Xxx

"Viveka significa el discernimiento entre lo real y lo irreal

SIVANANDA

Xxx

Bueno espero que les halla gustad,por favor dejen review necesitare por lo menos 3 reviews, su atencion…

:


End file.
